Promises To Keep
by PsychoBarbie
Summary: Coming home is never easy, especially when you're unsure of what you're coming home to. Cat isn't the same girl that left Beacon Hills and she needs to figure out where and how she fits in because everything is different. She is different. So how do they all fit together now? Catverse! sequel to Hunted, Miles to Go, Dark and Deep and Road Not Taken
1. Chapter 1

FINALLY! hey, here it is, Promises To Keep... please remember, that I've completely skewed with Timelines so they're all null and void, cuz Cat was in Starling City for a couple months, so ignore that, okay?

please review, it motivates me to write more and post quicker... well it does...

disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing, except Cat, she's my baby, I love her.

**WHO WANTS TO MAKE ME A COVER!? please?**

**... ...**

Catalina Danvers was on a mission.

She was going to save her friends and take out anyone who got in the way. She had a feeling Starling City had made her even more jaded and briefly she wondered where the sweet, quiet, innocent teen from her sophomore year went. Here she was in some small town in Mexico, in purple leather with weapons hidden all over her. She had opted to remove her mask but had left the wig on for the time being as she sat inside an internet café, hacking into her friends phone to pinpoint their location.

Her phone rang and she pulled it out, looking at the number to see it was Deaton before answering it.

"Hello, Catalina."

"Hey." She replied. "I made it."

"I figured as much. My resource says the Cavalera's run a teen club, a tourist type one, if you will. My bet is they would be there somewhere."

Cat sighed as she finished typing into the computer, successfully getting into Stiles' phone. "This would've been so much easier if I had decent computer's to work with." She muttered, already missing the high tech computers she had used with Felicity, provided by Oliver Queen in Starling City. "I found them, you're right. Their signal is weak so I'm guessing they're underground meaning, more than likely, whatever plan they had, went completely south. Did they give you any indication as to what they were doing?"

"Not at all." he replied and she could hear the amusement in his voice. "More than likely, they feared my disapproval. I do caution you to be careful though. The Cavalera's are an old hunting family. They are strong and will show no mercy."

"I'm not one of them, not really." She softly reminded him of her weird, stuck in between status. Not quite human, not quite wolf. She was just... something.

"True, but I don't know what they do know about you. Please be careful."

"I will." She promised. "I"ll let you know what I find out."

She hung up and transferred the necessary info to her phone before going back out to her bike, figuring out which way she should be going to get to this club. Briefly, she wondered when the last time she got any sleep was and figured it was when she was unconscious after being cut with a blade chock full of wolfsbane.

Seriously, what was her life?

Once upon a time, she was a teenage girl, a normal teenage girl. Then someone decided to shoot up the school where she used to live and all of a sudden she was screaming bloody murder, receiving visions in her head of what had transpired from there. She had spent the next year at a new school avoiding anyone and everyone until the day Scott McCall and Stiles, she would never reveal his first name, Stilinski, walked into her life and nothing had ever been the same since.

She didn't regret it though, she had new friends and a family and she was happier, even if it seemed someone or something was trying to kill them every other week. She had grown into her Seer powers and had helped her friends that way, she had fallen in love, more than once and at the end of all that, she had been bitten by an Alpha Wolf. By accident, of course and Cat was pretty sure that meant it was the end for her as Seers were not supposed to exist and the odd time they did, they were not supposed to be bitten. They couldn't be both at the same time and the one known case of it happening, the Seer, and others she had made, had to be put down, they had gone insane. Knowing this and knowing she didn't have much time, Cat left Beacon Hills to fulfill her last vision, help her friend Felicity Smoak and save the vigilante, The Arrow, in Starling City, who just so happened to be billionaire Oliver Queen, well ex billionaire now. But in the process of saving them, they had saved her too. She had lost her Seer abilities and they only appeared when she shifted but it also brought on hallucinations and overall insanity so she learned to let neither out, tampering down both sides to maintain her sanity. She had fought alongside The Arrow as his new sidekick Cat, trying to save the city and take down the big bad, Slade Wilson. She didn't think she would make it, especially when she had been cut with a wolfsbane blade. Luckily, she had made it but now her Seer abilities were leaking through in small miniscule ways. She only wished they had somehow made themselves known now while she was stuck in this town looking for her friends.

Checking the phone again, she started her motorcycle, the one that was a gift for her birthday from Oliver, when he was still rich, and turned the bike towards the club. Upon arrival, two guys stood outside of it and she could see the guns in their waistbands. She drove past them, parking in an alley before removing her helmet and replacing it with her mask. Being in Starling City had given her full on superhero gear, with a mask to finish it off and it felt comfortable now, plus it did give anonymity when needed.

Sticking to the shadows, she looked over at the two men, seeing a camera above them. She pulled the bow off her bike, grabbing an arrow and aiming at the camera, shooting out the lens. Both men looked up at it in shock before looking around and she could hear on their radio's someone asking what happened to the camera. One guy reached for his radio but before he could respond, she lifted another arrow and shot it out of his hand. By the time both men looked up, Cat was running at them and with a few swift kicks and punches, she had them on the ground, unconscious. She pulled them a little away from the door onto the street before hiding herself in the shadows by the door, waiting for them to open. Four people appeared and rushed towards the men, spreading out with their guns pointed at nothing as they looked for the danger. Cat slipped inside the door, sticking to the shadows as she walked down the hallway and found another door. She notched another arrow as she slowly pushed open the door, moving inside and looking around for potential threats. Seeing none, she continued walking around the room, on the outskirts until she came to another door that said staff only, do not enter. She gave the door knob an extra hard turn, breaking the lock and went inside, opting to go down the steps instead of further down the hall. She stopped at the bottom, using her senses to confirm that her friends had been there and going to where it was strongest, which led her to another door. It was heavy, full of different locks and smelled strongly of Stiles and someone else. She took another sniff, realizing it was Malia and turned to press her ear to the door.

She could hear them inside, Stiles telling Malia to concentrate, to do whatever she had to do to hear Scott and Cat frowned, grabbing the locks and breaking them from the outside. She wrenched the door open and slipped inside the room in time to see Malia grab Stiles and kiss him. She walked over to them as Malia pulled back and looked up at her with wide eyes, noticing her first and not recognizing her. Stiles looked dazed as he stared at the werecoyote and then he finally followed her gaze to see Cat there.

"Holy Jeez." He cried, falling back and scooting away before it finally clued in what was going on. "Cat? Oh my god, Cat, you're back." He scrambled to his feet and pulled her into a hug, one that she didn't return. He pulled away to look at her, seeing that her eyes were almost a dark blue with anger.

"Has that happened before?" She asked, referring to the kiss.

"No. Never. I swear to god, I was trying to get her to focus and then she just kissed me."

Cat frowned and slowly exhaled as she looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"The Cavalera's took them. How did you know we were here?"

"I have my ways. Come on, we have to get them." She turned and walked back out of the room, slinging her bow over her back as she pulled out the retractable bow staff Sara had given her.

"Cat." Stiles called, running after her. "You're okay. I thought- I thought I wouldn't see you again after our last talk. You sounded like- you sounded like you knew you were going to die. I've been worried sick."

"I said I would be here." She replied, leading them down the hallway.

"They released wolfsbane last time." Malia whispered, catching up to them.

"Then don't breathe it in." Cat warned her. "If you do, we'll come back for you."

"But what about-" Stiles began, only to be cut off by a glare from Cat.

She stopped them from turning a corner, hearing people on the other side. She put a finger to her lips, motioning for them to be quiet before she jumped out into the hallway, lengthening the staff as 3 men turned to see her.

"What do we have here?" One of the men asked, an eyebrow raised, one side of his mouth quirked up in amusement.

Cat only sneered as she advanced on them, hitting the first guy in the side of the head before she spun it around, grabbing the other end to sweep another guys feet out from under him. She followed through with a punch to the face, knocking him out before turning and grabbing the fist of the last guy who was trying to punch her. She squeezed his fist, giving it a yank to the right. He cried out in pain as Cat straightened up and brought the staff around, hitting him upside the head and knocking him out too. She stopped, staff at the ready as she searched the hallway for more threats.

"Okay, when did you learn all that?" Stiles asked in disbelief as they joined Cat in the hallway.

She ignored them as the lights began to flicker and she closed her eyes, listening for Scott. When she heard him and Kira's soft cries, she took off running, ignoring Stiles calling for her as she stopped in front of a door and with one swift kick, kicked it in, dropping her staff and pulling her guns out as she aimed them. One at some old woman who had been yelling at Kira to turn it up and a man standing beside Kira, making sure she did as she was supposed to. In front of her, Lydia and Scott were chained down to chairs and Scott was currently being electrocuted.

"Turn it off, Kira." Cat hissed.

"A-Allison?" Scott groaned as he slumped forward in his chair. Cat didn't really blame him, she had been told by Stiles and Lydia how much she looked like Allison and with the wig and a bow usually in her hand, she felt it was a fitting tribute to her dead friend.

The old woman looked at her in shock before she shook her head. "Allison Argent is dead, you are not her. So who are you?"

"Let them go." Cat sneered, still keeping both of the Calavera's in her view.

"Not until he says the name." The woman snarled. "He knows who took Derek."

"Is that true?" Cat asked Scott.

"No." he groaned. "I don't know."

"Why would we come here if we knew that?" Lydia cried.

Cat sighed, finally realizing what her last vision dream meant as it all clicked into place. Erica had come to her, telling her that Derek was still alive and she had given her only a first name. Cat had no idea at the time what it meant because as far as she knew, that person was supposed to be dead.

"Kate." Cat whispered. "It's Kate Argent."

The old woman stared at her, cocking her head the side as something unrecognizable entered her eyes. "You. You are the last of Scott McCall's pack, the Seer that is not supposed to exist."

Cat didn't respond to that. "Let my friends go, I'll put up my guns and we'll figure out why electrocuting Scott was a good idea."

The woman continued staring at her before nodding to the man who let Kira go. She ran towards Cat, throwing her arms around her as the man went to release first Lydia, then Scott. Cat put her guns away, stepping forward to help Scott stand.

"Cat?" He asked in disbelief, throwing his arms around her as he held her close. "I can't believe it's you."

"I got tired of being the one who was always kidnapped. Thought I'd switch it up a bit." She replied with a small, tremulous smile.

He pulled away, looking her over as if to make sure she was all there and she was real before turning to look at the old woman, his arm still around Cat as he held her close. "Kate Argent is dead."

"No, she's not." Cat answered for her. "The scratch went deep enough to change her, didn't it?"

The woman nodded, looking shrewdly at her. "How do you know this?"

She could only shrug. "I'm a Seer, would you expect any less?" She lied.

… … …

The Cavalera's had let them go, but their leader, the old woman wanted to talk to Scott, the man that had been with her leading the others out. They passed the men Cat had knocked out who were now awake and nursing their injuries and the man looked back at her.

"You did this?" he asked as they stepped outside.

"Of course." Cat coolly replied. "By the way, I recognize your voice, I'm pretty sure I promised you a bullet through the head."

He chuckled. "You can try."

"I can do more than try." Cat snapped, stepping forward as she reached for a gun.

"Whoa, hey, let's not upset the really good hunting family that's trying to help us." Stiles said, stepping in front of her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

Cat looked at him, holding eye contact as she took a deep breath and stepped back. The guy only grinned at her before telling them to wait there and disappearing back inside. The moment he was gone, everyone converged on Cat, asking her a million and one questions, wondering how she found them, when did she get there, what the hell she was wearing, and what she knew about Kate Argent. She took a step back from them, feeling a little claustrophobic as she looked at all of them.

"Okay, let's give her a moment to breathe." Stiles told everyone, being the voice of reason. "I need to go get my jeep and I'm guessing you need to get your car?" He looked at Cat who shook her head.

"I have my bike here." She pointed to the alley it was hidden in.

"Bike?" He asked in disbelief. "You have a freaking motorcycle now?"

She couldn't stop the small smile that broke through. "It's part of the superhero package."

"You're really a superhero?" Kira asked in disbelief.

Cat shook her head. "I just helped one and they're big on hidden identities."

Stiles sighed, running a hand through his hair. "well, I need to go get my jeep, Cat, will you come with me?"

She nodded, giving everyone a small smile as she followed after him. When they had turned down a side street, heading towards his jeep, he grabbed Cat and pushed her up against the wall, kissing her hard. She briefly responded before stopping and pulling away as she made a face.

"What?" Stiles asked, looking worried and nervous as he briefly wondered if she had moved on.

"You taste like Malia, which brings me to another thing. You were kissing Malia." She shoved him back, wiping at her mouth as she began to walk again.

Stiles quickly caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "Cat, you have to believe me, she kissed me and it was like one second and then you were there, I swear I would've pushed her away once I realized what was going on. I'm so completely head over heels for you."

She grinned, looking sideways at him. "Yeah?"

He nodded.

"Good, just checking. I'm not mad, Stiles. I mean, if you want to be honest, I kissed Oliver. Once when I was giving him a vision I was supposedly having that I don't remember and another time when we were trying to make Slade Wilson believe we loved each other so he would kidnap me in my weakened state and I could inject him with the cure."

Stiles' jaw dropped as he stared at her before shaking his head. "I don't even know where to start with all that."

She reached and grabbed his hand, urging him to keep walking. "I'll tell you everything that happened when we're back in Beacon Hills. As for Oliver, just know that kissing him was a necessity and it was gross. It was like kissing a family member."

He breathed a small sigh of relief before muttering. "Good, 'cause I can't compete with that."

She sent him a small glare. "You never were and you never have to. Where's your jeep?"

He led her over to it and the two got in, Cat pulling off her wig and mask then her jacket as she rolled down the window.

"Why did I think it was a good idea to come to Mexico in leather?"

"Because that is probably the hottest outfit I've ever seen. How often do you wear that?"

Cat leaned over and grabbed his head, pulling him into a kiss. When they broke apart, slightly out of breath, she leaned her forehead against his, grinning at him.

"I missed you."

"You're back for good?" he wondered.

Her grin grew wider as she nodded and echoed him. "Back for good."

… … …


	2. Chapter 2

**So besides a million and one things going on, I have something to confess -_- I'm having a HARD time with this story... I have been having a hard time fleshing out details since this season ended... Let me tell you why. I planned back at the end of Hunted, the FIRST story of this series on what to do with Cat... Cat's journey. My idea actually ended up happening on the show... to Derek... yes, all that happened to Derek, I actually planned on having to happen to Cat. So obviously I couldn't do that anymore and it just made me realize, they really DO need to hire me as a writer, I mean come on! so basically, I'm now struggling and trying to decide what to do with Cat... yup.. still trying...** ideas?

FINALLY! hey, here it is, Promises To Keep... please remember, that I've completely skewed with Timelines so they're all null and void, cuz Cat was in Starling City for a couple months, so ignore that, okay?

please review, it motivates me to write more and post quicker... well it does...

disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing, except Cat, she's my baby, I love her.

**WHO WANTS TO MAKE ME A COVER!? please?**

**... ...**

They all stood around the jeep, waiting for Scott to come out. Cat had answered questions from Lydia and Kira on her time in Starling city as Stiles stood beside her, some part of them constantly touching as Malia stood against the jeep pouting. Scott finally came out with the old lady, Araya, Stiles had called her.

"So you're just letting us go?" Scott asked her.

"I sent four men out to where Kate as rumoured to be seen. None of them came back. Let's see if you can do better." She stopped and faced him.

Scott shook his head. "You could've just told me."

"You would not have believed me. You would have come to the conclusion on your own eventually if not for your little Seer."

Cat didn't react to that, knowing that she technically shouldn't have been able to hear them.

"Now I know what kind of Alpha you are." Araya continued. "And where your next step lies."

"What next step?" He wondered.

"When you take the bite of an innocent, when you make a wolf of your own-"

Scott's eyes drifted behind her, catching and holding Cat's eyes as Araya continued speaking and he turned back to look at her.

"-When you do that, then I will cross your border and come knocking at your door." She left Scott staring after her and when she was gone, he turned and walked towards the others.

"So what now?" Stiles asked, stepping towards him.

"She thinks she knows where we can find Derek." Scott told him.

"Is she going to tell us where?" Malia asked.

"Actually, she's giving us a guide." Scott pushed past Stiles and walked up to Cat, stopping in front of her as he looked her over, as if trying to figure out if she was really there or not.

"Hey." She whispered, unsure if he was going to hug her or yell at her. Sure they had spoken on the phone once in a while since he learned where she was but being here, in front of him was something completely different and a part of her was really nervous. What if he rejected her?

"Cat?" he questioned.

She nodded, nervously biting her lip but her nervousness was put to rest as he grabbed her and pulled her in to a tight hug.

"I thought I would never see you again."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder as she began to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you." He murmured against her hair.

Behind her, Malia let out a sigh of disgust. "Can we go now?"

Cat pulled away, ready with some sarcastic comment but was stopped by a motorcycle coming to a stop in front of them. The woman got off, pulling off her helmet to reveal dark brown waves and mocha colored skin. Her neck had three deep scars running down the side and Cat's eyes widened as she realized who this woman was.

"Oh my god, you're the woman who saved Isaac." Cat cried. "I thought you were dead."

"I was also the one hired to save Derek and Peter. You can't get rid of me that easily." The woman replied with a smirk. "I'm guessing you were the Cat he kept speaking of?"

"Braeden." Scott whispered.

"Who's Braeden?" Malia asked.

A mercenary." Lydia replied, pursing her lips.

"Right now, I'm the only one who'll take you to La Iglesia." Braeden told her with a lift of her eyebrow.

"A church?" Lydia asked.

"What church?" Stiles wanted to know.

"It's not a place you'll find god." Braeden replied. "So we need to move, now."

Scott looked at all of them, his eyes landing on his newly returned friend "Cat, where's your car?"

She shrugged. "Beacon Hills? Maybe? If Oliver got it back there. I have my bike here." She pointed to the front of Stiles' jeep and Scott peered around it, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"You have a bike? After the grief you gave me about mine?"

"I've learned to like them."

"Sweet ride." Braeden told her. "but we need to go, I can't stress that enough."

"You guys follow her and I'll follow you?" Cat asked, glancing at Stiles and Scott, the latter nodding at her.

Stiles followed her to her bike, stopping her as she reached for her helmet. "You'll follow us, right? You're not going to take off?"

"I'll be right behind you." She promised. "Don't worry."

He nodded and left to get in the jeep and Cat started up her bike, hearing Scott let out a low whistle. She pulled off to the side, letting Braeden go, then the jeep, before following after them.

The Mercenary led them away from civilization, down dirt roads and Cat stayed behind the jeep, but close enough that she could hear them talking inside of it. They talked about her, wondering if she was back for good and Malia wondering why they even kept her along. Lydia not so gently reminded Malia that Cat had been around a lot longer and was a valuable member of their little team. Which sent the two girls off into an argument until Stiles yelled at them to shut up, telling Malia to can it because Cat was back and not going anywhere. It grew quiet until Malia broke the silence again.

"Okay, so I'll ask this then, who's Kate Argent?"

"I kind of want to know too." A timid Kira told them.

"Well, we were at her funeral, so I'd like to know how she got out of her coffin from six feet underground." Stiles pondered.

"She was never in it." Scott responded before falling silent.

"She was Allison's Aunt." Lydia told the other two girls. "And a total sociopath."

"You don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to." Kira said.

"Uh yes, he does." Malia interrupted.

Scott sighed. "She's right. You guys should know, you need to know." It grew silent

"Alright Kate was the one who set the fire that killed most of Derek's family." Stiles finally began.

"Some of them survived like Cora and Peter." Scott continued.

"A very angry Peter." Lydia muttered.

"Yeah." Scott agreed. "He was the one who bit and turned me."

"And the one who finally caught up to Kate and killed her." Lydia explained.

"Yeah, but we saw her buried." Stiles reminded them.

"No, we saw a casket, remember?" Scott told him. "She wasn't in it. The Calaveras heard that Kate had been killed by an Alpha's claws. They wanted to make sure she was really dead. Her body was healing more and more as it got closer to the full moon. She was coming back. So they switched out the bodies, they took her. If a Hunter's bit, they have to take their own life before the change. The Calaveras, they treat their code like law and they make it their responsibility to enforce it."

"Good for her." Malia interrupted. "I wouldn't do it either."

Cat briefly wondered if Stiles was rolling his eyes as hard as she was before Scott continued.

"Would you kill half a dozen people to get out? Because that's what she did."

It grew quiet but Cat stayed nearby in case they started again. Something off to the side caught her eyes and she looked over, thinking she had seen a flash of something running and keeping up with them but there was nothing there and she frowned, wondering if she was seeing things. Perhaps the leather was giving her heat stroke.

"So Kate's a werewolf now?" Kira asked, bringing Cat's attention back to the jeep.

"I don't know." Scott replied. "There's a saying. Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are."

"What kind of shape is sociopathic bitch?" Lydia wondered.

Cat saw it again and looked to the side, this time actually seeing something or someone running and all she could see was arms being pulled back. She yanked on the throttle, making the bike go faster so she could pull up alongside the jeep, yelling out a warning to Scott. The creature released whatever was in its hands and Cat was suddenly flying through the air after something had hit her front tire. She flew several feet in the air before landing on her back and rolling down the road. She came to a stop, struggling to get air back into her lungs as she forced herself to turn her head and watch as the out of control jeep finally came to a stop.

When she could finally breathe again, she let out a small groan as she checked herself over for broken bones. Stiles threw the door opened and came running out, yelling her name, Scott and the girls right behind him. Cat pulled off her helmet as Stiles reached her and helped her sit up.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

"No, just bruised and scratched up." She muttered, checking herself over.

Braeden came back, taking off her helmet as she walked over to them. "What happened?"

"I don't know, it felt like we hit something." Stiles explained. "But we both hit it?"

"No, there was something there, it threw something at us." Cat replied, grabbing Scott's offered hand as he pulled her to her feet, looking her over.

"What was it?" Scott asked.

She shook her head. "I couldn't get a good look but I don't think it was human, it was way too fast."

"Scott, we need to get there by night." Braeden told him. "It's too dangerous otherwise."

Cat trudged back to her bike, picking it up and checking it over to make sure it was okay and in working condition. It seemed to be fine and she pushed it over to the others, handing it off to Scott who was arguing with Stiles about not leaving them.

"Take this." She told him, pulling her bow off the front and her quiver from the back. "I'll stay here in case that thing comes back and we'll catch up. Perhaps you should take Kira."

"What about you?" Scott wondered. He didn't doubt Kira but Cat did everything for a reason.

She shook her head. "I don't know what's out there but if it can move that fast, well, I have the guns and the bow."

Scott glanced at Stiles, then Cat again before nodding and taking her bike. As he went to get on, Kira ran up to him with her sword and Cat stepped back to the jeep, looking under the hood with Stiles.

"Since you can do basically anything, you wouldn't happen to know how to fix a car would you?" He hopefully asked her.

Cat stuck her tongue out at him as she looked around. "Honestly? Not a clue."

"Great." He muttered.

"Hey, I think she's actually right." Malia called out, crouched down by the wheel as she reached into the wheel well and yanked something out, holding it out to them.

Stiles grabbed it so he and Cat could look at it. It looked to be some kind of tribal knife and when Cat grabbed it, she could feel the sharpness of it. It was probably a good thing it actually hadn't hit any of them and she only hoped it hadn't damaged his jeep too much.

He went into his trunk and pulled out a bunch of tools and Cat smiled at him. "Do you have any idea how to use any of those?"

"Some." He muttered, looking at the engine again before picking up a tool to get to work.

Cat slung her quiver over her shoulder, pulling out an arrow as she looked around before joining Lydia who was leaning against the jeep.

"I'm still mad at you." Lydia told her, glancing around their surroundings.

"I know." Cat frowned. "I panicked."

"I thought I would never see you again. You missed Allison's funeral."

A sigh. "I know. But I talked to her before the bite and-" She stopped, realizing what she said and glanced at Lydia to see the original redhead had straightened up and was looking at her with wide eyes.

"You talked to Allison? Did she move on then? Or is she here?" She glanced around as though talking about her might make her appear.

Cat nervously rubbed at the back of her neck. She was unsure who knew what about her, she didn't even think Scott was aware of just how much she had lost ability wise because she knew he didn't know all that she had gained, werewolf wise.

"She appeared right after she died." Cat told her. "I haven't been able to see them since I was bitten."

"Why not?" Malia asked, having been listening in on their conversation.

"Because I lost my Seer abilities." Cat dully told her. "I can't see ghosts anymore, I don't really get visions."

"So what use are you?" She sneered.

"Malia." Stiles snapped before moving his head closer to Cat. "She's kind of a work in progress. Trust me, this is an improvement."

Cat only shrugged as Lydia settled beside her, glancing back at Stiles.

"Maybe we should just walk." She suggested.

"Hey, I will never abandon this jeep, you understand me? Ever."

Cat ignored them as she straightened up and looked around, lifting her bow as she pulled out an arrow. Malia stepped up beside her.

"You feel it too?" Malia asked.

"Yes." Cat said, looking around.

"What is it?" Lydia asked.

"There's something out here with us."

"Jeeze." Stiles whispered, as he began to work faster. He instructed Lydia to go into his jeep and pull out the flashlight in the glove compartment as it was starting to get dark.

"Do you see anything?" he asked the girls.

"No, it's hidden." Cat muttered, stepping back to the jeep, pretending to be relaxed even though she was on high alert.

"Do we go look for it?" Malia wondered.

Cat shook her head. "We're in its territory, meaning it knows the area better than us, meaning it could be setting up a trap. If it takes us both out, that leaves Stiles and Lydia as open targets and I'd rather we didn't do that."

"If you want my vote, I'm all for you two staying here." Stiles called over as he went back to fixing his jeep, Lydia shining the light down on him.

"Is it just me, or did it get really dark, really fast?" the banshee asked after a few minutes, looking around.

Stiles sighed. "Lydia, can you please just hold the flashlight still for like a second? It's really hard to see anything when you keep shaking it like that."

Lydia's eyes slightly widened before she glared at him. "I'm shaking it like this because we're in the middle of nowhere with your broken down jeep and we're being attacked by yet another razor clawed monster." She let out a small sigh before whispering. "And I'm terrified."

"Then be slightly less terrified." He told her, not looking up from his jeep as he pulled something out. "And hold this."

She hesitantly took it as she looked it over. "What's this?"

Stiles looked up at her. "I don't know, I'm hoping it's not important."

Cat let out a small snort as she glanced around again.

"Ugh, I can't see anything." Malia muttered from beside her. "We should have brought another flashlight."

Cat raised an eyebrow at her. "You're a werecoyote, use your coyote eyes."

The brunette scowled. "I have a hard time focusing. It's why I kissed Stiles, it helps me focus."

Cat heard Stiles stop working on the jeep and as she turned to look at Malia, she could see his attention solely focused on them and looking worried.

"So it's something you do quite often?" She couldn't help but ask.

"What if it is?" Malia asked with a smirk as she crossed her arms. "You left him behind."

"I went to go help someone who needed my help. You know what that's like, Malia? Helping people who are in need just because it's the right thing to do?"

The taller girls eyes narrowed as she stepped closer. "I would never leave Stiles behind."

Cat's eyes narrowed as she fitted the bow with the arrow she still had in her hands, pulling it back and shooting into the dark just behind Malia's shoulder.

"Cat?" Stiles called, wondering if they were about to start fighting, not realizing Cat was shooting at something else.

Hearing the arrow make contact, Malia took off into the darkness and Cat swore, reaching for her gun as she followed after her.

"Cat?" Stiles yelled after her.

"No, you fix the jeep." She heard Lydia tell him.

Cat ran towards the sparse bushes and around the hill where she saw Malia run off to but as she looked around, she couldn't see anyone and Cat let out a small sigh as she closed her eyes and focused her hearing as she slowly walked forward, her gun pointed up and at shoulder level. A noise sounded behind her and she spun around, the gun now pointed forward, right into Malia's face.

"What? You're going to shoot me now?"

"This is Sara all over again." Cat sighed, putting the gun up as she glanced around. "Any luck?"

"I don't know what it is but it's big and fast." She grabbed her side and Cat looked down to see a huge cut on her.

"Here, let me take a look." Cat leaned down but Malia stepped back, her scowl back in place.

"I'm fine."

The redhead went to argue but stopped as she heard the jeep starting and Stiles' cry of triumph.

"Suit yourself. The jeep's working." She turned and made her way back, ignoring Malia.

When they reached the road, Stiles and Lydia were already in the jeep, Cat automatically got in the back, seeing as she was that much smaller and Malia was hurt. The moment both girls were in, he took off into the night.

"You. Don't you ever do that again." Stiles glanced in the rear view mirror, shooting Cat a glare.

"What? Go after Malia?"

"Both of you." He cried, glancing at the taller girl. "I thought you were running." He looked at Cat again. "I thought you were going to kill her or something."

Cat immediately scowled.

"I was running." Malia told him.

Stiles sighed. "No, I thought you were leaving."

She shook her head. "I wouldn't leave without you. Didn't you hear me telling Cat that?"

"I think everyone heard you." Cat muttered. "And really? You thought I went after her to kill her? Is that what you think of me? That I'm some cold heartless killer now?" Her voice was small and Stiles immediately felt bad as he realized what he had said would've sounded to her.

"Cat, that's not what I meant. And for the record, Malia doesn't make a habit of kissing me."

"Whatever," Cat shrugged, turning to look out the window.

She ignored the conversation as Lydia asked if Malia had seen anything. She ignored Stiles sending worried, pleading looks at her through the rear view mirror and she ignored the little voice inside her head telling her that coming back here to her friends would probably turn out to be a big mistake.

… …

They weren't far from the church when both Malia and Cat straightened up in their seats, a jolt going through them.

"What is it?" Stiles asked, glancing over at Malia to see her eyes glowing blue before glancing back at Cat to see she was leaning forward, her hands covering her face. "What's wrong?"

"Scott." Cat muttered, not looking up, her eyes screwed shut, knowing her own eyes were glowing blue. "Alpha roar in the works."

"Is he okay?" Stiles asked, slightly panicked.

"I don't know." Cat snapped. "Not like I'm psychic or anything."

"I thought you were." Malia wondered. "What happened to that again?"

Cat finally looked up, her eyes back to normal as she glared at the back of Malia's head, ready to open her mouth to tell her to shut up or something when Lydia reached over and grabbed her hand, giving her head a small shake as if to say it's not worth it. She let out a deep breath, giving a small smile as Stiles brought the jeep to a stop just outside the church. They all piled out of the jeep just as Scott and Kira came out dragging someone between them, Braeden behind them with her gun up and ready to shoot as she covered their backs.

Realizing it was Derek, Cat rushed forward to help them, pulling up short when she realized something was wrong. Stiles and Lydia stopped on either side of her, staring with wide eyes as Malia stopped on the other side of Stiles and looked at Derek, then everyone else, taking in their shocked expressions.

"Is that him?" She asked. "Is that Derek?"

"Uh… sort of." Stiles replied in confusion as Derek looked up at them.

"What the hell happened?" Cat directed the question to Scott but was still looking at Derek. Young Derek, who looked no older than her. She had seen him look this way but only in memories and she was so confused. He had been de-aged.

"We found him like this." Scott told her.

Cat stepped forward, Derek's eyes following her with a small frown on his face.

"Derek?" She softly called.

His frown deepened. "Do I know you?"

Cat inhaled sharply before looking up at Scott. "He doesn't remember anything, does he?"

Scott shrugged just as Derek's head fell forward, having fallen unconscious.

"Why is there a seventeen year old Derek all of a sudden?" Stiles asked. "What the hell are we supposed to do with him?"

"Did you see Kate?" Lydia asked.

"No but there were these- these creatures." Scott replied. "They were covered in bones, or something."

"We should probably get out of here." Braeden told them, looking around for danger. "They could follow us out here."

"Where to?" Stiles asked.

"Let's take him to my work." Scott suggested. "Deaton might be able to help."

"I'll take my bike back." Cat said with a sigh. "Anyone want to come with me? Free up some room in the jeep? Kira?"

She nodded, a small smile on her face as she helped Scott take Derek over to the jeep. Stiles grabbed Cat's arm and pulled her towards her bike so he could talk to her.

"Cat, talk to me."

She looked up into his eyes, hurt shining in her eyes. "How could you think I would so callously kill someone?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I was just talking. You know I talk and say stupid things all the time. I'm Stiles it's what I do."

She sighed. "You do realize that girl is hopelessly head over heels for you, right?"

"You do realize I'm hopelessly head over heels for you, right?" He countered. "Cat, you need to realize if I wanted Malia, at all, I had my chance while you were gone."

Cat glanced behind him to see Malia was watching her with narrowed eyes.

"Braeden's right, we need to get out of here." Cat muttered. "Can we finish this at home?"

He rolled his eyes, walking away from her without another word as Kira joined her, watching as she put her bow on the front, handing Kira a helmet.

"I- I'm glad you're back." Kira told her. "We missed you."

Cat only smiled, getting on the bike and starting it up as she waited for Kira to get on behind her, following the jeep away from the church.

… … …

If you haven't yet...please read the note at the top... suggestions are helpful


	3. Chapter 3

**So besides a million and one things going on, I have something to confess -_- I'm having a HARD time with this story... I have been having a hard time fleshing out details since this season ended... Let me tell you why. I planned back at the end of Hunted, the FIRST story of this series on what to do with Cat... Cat's journey. My idea actually ended up happening on the show... to Derek... yes, all that happened to Derek, I actually planned on having to happen to Cat. So obviously I couldn't do that anymore and it just made me realize, they really DO need to hire me as a writer, I mean come on! so basically, I'm now struggling and trying to decide what to do with Cat... yup.. still trying...** ideas?

please review, it motivates me to write more and post quicker... well it does...

disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing, except Cat, she's my baby, I love her.

**WHO WANTS TO MAKE ME A COVER!? please?**

**... ...**

Cat followed Scott into his house, stifling a yawn as she did so. It was after four and she knew he had to be up for school in just a few short hours. She hadn't decided if and when she was going back yet, seeing as she hadn't had any sleep in what could have been days at this time. She wasn't quite sure. How long ago had she been knocked unconscious by Wolfsbane in Starling City again?

"I could've just stayed at my house." She mumbled.

"You know Mom will kill me if I let you stay there alone." Scott told her with a smile. "Besides, your room is still here, waiting."

"Fine but only because I'm so tired." She rubbed at her eyes, wondering how she had even driven here.

Upon arriving back in Beacon Hills, Cat had taken Kira home before taking her motorcycle to her old place and storing it in the garage, happy that her SUV was already waiting for her in the driveway. As much as she liked the bike, she knew she was better off keeping it hidden unless needed, as was her secret double life as a former vigilante, turned superhero's sidekick. So as she switched vehicles, she quickly changed before meeting the others at the animal clinic where they had taken Derek.

Deaton was already checking Derek over but had greeted her warmly, giving her a quick once over before he returned to looking over Derek. No one could figure out what had done this to Derek and with him being unconscious and supposedly not recognizing them, he was no help. Deaton finally told them to go home, Lydia saying she would stay with Derek as her grades could take the hit. Cat would have volunteered but by then she was already having issues keeping her eyes open. So despite Stiles protesting, him, Scott and Cat had left the animal clinic.

Cat made her way back to her car, completely missing the way Stiles eyes followed her and as she started it up, Scott got into passenger side.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Making sure you come home." He replied.

"I'm not going to run off again. I'm back, okay?"

"Yes but if I don't bring you home, Mom will kill me. Come on, you're coming home."

She warily glanced at him but nodded and drove to his place, the conversation minimal, both two tired to even bring up the conversation both knew they still had to have. It wouldn't be an easy one and she wanted to be fully rested for that one

"Did you redecorate?" Cat asked as they entered through the back door. She could see there was no furniture in the dining room, instead a lone pot sat in the middle of the floor, collecting the leaking water from the rain.

"Not that I know of." Scott hesitantly replied, looking around.

"Is that your Dad?" Cat hissed, noticing someone sleeping on the couch. "I am not sticking around for this."

"Cat, come on." Scott pleaded with her. "Things are different with my Dad now."

"Things aren't different with us." She reminded him. "Fine, I'll just sneak past him and up to my-" She was interrupted by Scott tripping over a toolbox and sending various tools skittering in opposite directions. For an alpha werewolf with supernatural powers, he sometimes lacked the grace one would think he would possess. On the couch, Agent McCall shot straight up and Cat did an about face.

"I need to talk to Stiles anyway, I'll talk to you tomorrow Scott."

She left despite his protest before his Dad could talk to her and got back in her SUV, driving over to Stiles' place. All the lights were off, the Sheriff's car was in the driveway and instead of going through the front door, she moved up to his window. It was closed and she peered inside, seeing Stiles lying on the bed, his eyes wide open as he stared blindly ahead. She frowned but tapped on the window, watching him shoot straight up and get out of bed, his feet tangling in the blankets and sending him crashing to the ground. She grinned as he finally pulled himself free and rushed over, opening up the window and grabbing her arm to pull her inside.

"Oh thank god." He muttered, pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"I take it you're not mad at me?" She gasped.

He pulled away to look at her with a frown. "I honestly thought I would never see you again."

She sighed, wrapping her arms around him as she pulled him in for another hug. "I'm sorry for running, I really am but I'm back now, I swear I am."

"I'm sorry for what I said." He muttered. "I know the whole killing thing is a little touchy."

She let out a small snort as she pulled away from him. "As it should be. Can I stay here tonight?"

"What happened to Scott's place?"

"His Dad's there, so I really didn't want to explain my absence to him, so I thought I would come see you. I know we need to talk but really, I haven't slept in days."

"You do look ready to drop." He observed.

"Yes, well Starling City wasn't exactly fun and games. I haven't had any sleep since the Wolfsbane."

"What happened?"

Cat let out a small groan as she fell heavily to his bed. "I'll tell you everything later and you can yell at me for all the stupid things I did like I promised you but please let me sleep."

He nodded, going to his dresser and pulling out a shirt, tossing it to her. She caught it and stood up, quickly changing right there, smiling when she saw Stiles watching her with interest. Unfortunately, she was far too tired and she slipped into his bed, waiting for him to turn the light off and get in beside her. When he did, he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her back to him and Cat let out a small sigh, falling asleep.

… .. …

She swore she had only been asleep for minutes but all too soon she was woken up by Stiles gently shaking her awake. She rubbed at her eyes, turning to face him and smiling as he came into focus.

"Sleepy time." She mumbled, closing her eyes again and burying her face back into his pillow.

He smiled down at her. "I have to go to school. I already skipped the morning classes and Dad's here. I don't know what he'll do if he sees you. Plus I didn't know if you were coming back to school at all."

Cat sighed and rolled off the bed, landing on all fours as she rounded her back and stretched like a cat before finally standing up and reaching for her pants.

"I haven't decided yet. I will return, it's just a matter of when I guess. Definitely not today, I need more sleep. I guess I can go talk to Melissa now before getting more of that much needed sleep." She mumbled, grabbing her car keys and leaning up to give Stiles a quick kiss before moving towards the window. "Call me if anything changes with Derek or something."

"I will." He promised, watching her with a small smile as she threw one leg, then the other over the sill and jumped out.

As she landed and straightened out, she frowned, hearing someone clear their throat behind her. She sighed, realizing she hadn't checked for the all clear and turned around, sending Sheriff Stilinski a sheepish smile.

"hey, Sheriff."

He stared at her in confusion for a couple moments before his eyes widened and he put down the coffee cup, moving across the lawn to throw his arms around her.

"Catalina, you're back."

She hugged him back, a small smile coming to her lips. She had grown closer to him in the time that Stiles had been possessed by the Nogitsune and she felt bad that she had made him and Melissa worry.

"We've all been worried sick. When did you get back?"

Cat gently pulled away from him. "I met the others in Mexico."

"Mexico?" he asked in disbelief.

"Oh no." She heard Stiles mutter as his Dad turned to look up at the window with a glare.

Cat sighed. "You didn't know they were in Mexico, did you?"

"I thought they were camping." He directed the comment to his son.

"We were camping, just further South." Stiles called out.

"Right." He turned back to Cat. "As I was saying, we were all worried sick. I sent your picture out to as many precincts as possible."

Cat's eyebrows shot straight up, trying to remember the last time she had taken any kind of picture that could have been usable. "Where on earth did you find a picture of me?"

He gave an almost embarrassed shrug. "You know, if you kids were at school more, you'd go for your yearbook pictures and I wouldn't have had to use your sophomore picture."

She laughed at hearing this. "And that's why I would never have been found. I'm sorry Sheriff, I really am. I thought someone would have told you where I was when I was discovered."

"They did tell me you were in Starling city but I was worried before then and Starling City isn't exactly the safest place. I heard they were almost taken over by some crazed masked men."

"I know, I was helping the good guys, it's why I went there." She quietly replied, looking down. "It was nice seeing you Sheriff, and I'm sure I'll be by more often but I really need to go see Melissa."

"Of course. She was worried sick about you." He stepped forward gathering her into another hug and petting her hair before letting her go. She grinned at him and turned away, looking back when he called her name.

"Next time, why don't you just use the front door? I keep telling Stiles' girlfriend to do that too but no, she's very fond of using his window. It's funny, he thinks I don't know."

"His girlfriend?" Cat asked in disbelief, glancing up at the window again where Stiles was slowly sinking below his window.

"Oh dear god." She heard him groan.

"Yes, that girl we saved last year. The one who was a coyote, which is still a little weird to me. Malia Tate?"

"Oh, right. His girlfriend." She replied through clenched teeth, looking up to shoot Stiles a glare, only his eyes visible. "I'll see you later Sheriff."

Cat stomped away to her car, muttering about stupid boys and stupid coyotes who didn't know their place. When she got in her car, her phone was already ringing and she scowled as she picked it up, forcing herself to be calm. She didn't get a chance to say anything before Stiles started talking.

"I keep telling him Malia's not my girlfriend. She just hates being alone and shows up here. She climbs into my bed and I always sleep on the floor."

"You didn't tell him about us?" She calmly asked.

"Well, no, you disappeared almost right away, what was I supposed to say? I was waiting for you to come back before telling anyone, really."

"It's okay." Cat told him, keeping her temper in check. "I'll talk to you later."

She hung up the phone and turned it to silent, knowing he would be calling back or texting her and she was still working hard to control her temper. She didn't remember ever being this angry over things. Was it because she was bitten? If she talked to Stiles right now, she feared she would say something she would regret or go and possibly find Malia and claw her face off. And appealing as that sounded at that moment, she knew she needed to reign in her temper. She was better than this, stronger, she could get past it and coexist with Malia and just worry about her and Stiles, right?

She groaned as she drove back to the McCall's place, wondering just how hard coexisting with Malia and being with Stiles was going to be and as she parked the car and looked at the McCall house, she wondered just how hard this conversation was going to be. She hated hurting everyone when she left but at the time, she was so convinced she would never be coming back, that she would have to end her life because her friends would keep her alive and try to find some way to save her, even while she went crazy and tried to kill them all. Granted, that's what Stiles tried to do when he was possessed but if the past was any indication, Cat would have succeeded. Stiles didn't have a choice, he didn't know about the Nogitsune but Cat was well aware of where she was supposed to be headed and she felt it was her duty to run, to leave and be in charge of her life if she had to end it. But now that she was back, would everyone understand that? Would Melissa, who was now waiting inside the house for her, more than likely, understand and forgive her? She wasn't sure but she knew she had to go see. What was that old saying? You made your bed, now you have to lie in it?

She hoped it was comfortable at least.

Knowing she had to go in there now before she lost her nerve, Cat got out of her car and walked to the house, hesitating only briefly as she wondered if she should knock before thinking otherwise and opening the door, stepping inside. She stopped to listen for Melissa and heard her in the kitchen on the phone. As she made her way towards there, she slowed down, realizing Melissa was talking to some bill collector and as she stopped in the doorway, she blatantly eavesdropped as Melissa paced, asking for an extension. The guy on the other end sounded like a pompous jackass as he informed her that she was already granted an extension and if she didn't pay soon, she would be in a lot of trouble. Melissa pleaded with him as she turned around and caught sight of Cat standing in the doorway. She lowered the phone, even as the guy continued threatening her.

"Catalina?" Melissa whispered in disbelief.

"Mom?" She asked in a small voice. That one word question asking everything that Cat was too afraid to voice. Was Melissa happy to see her? Was she still welcomed here? Did she still love her? Cat stared at her, nervously biting her bottom lip as she waited for an answer.

Melissa raised the phone back to her ear where the man was still yammering on. "I'll call you back." She whispered, hanging up the phone and putting it on the table.

She stepped towards Cat, opening her arms wide and without further ado, the little redhead let out a small sob as she ran forward, throwing herself at Melissa who enveloped her and pulled her close.

"Oh. My girl, my beautiful girl, you came back, you came back." Melissa whispered as she petted her hair and Cat cried against her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Cat whispered, clinging to her.

"It's okay. I promise, it will be okay." Melissa soothed her, hugging her even tighter. "You're home now, please don't ever leave again."

Cat shook her head, unable to speak any more as she sobbed her heart out and Melissa held her, so relieved to have the girl who had become a daughter back with her.

But Cat, Cat was home and she could do nothing more but then hold on for dear life.

… … …

If you haven't yet...please read the note at the top... suggestions are helpful


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your review, please keep them coming. For the one who asked, Cat has red hair, it's kind of a dark but bright red. and it's short. She did all that at the beginning of Road Not Taken, the arrow crossover. yes, I'm still looking for a cover, anyone?**

please review, it motivates me to write more and post quicker... well it does...

disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing, except Cat, she's my baby, I love her.

**WHO WANTS TO MAKE ME A COVER!? please?**

**... ...**

After crying herself out and having a talk with Melissa, telling her everything she could, as in the part of the story everyone here knew, Melissa had shooed her upstairs to her old room to get more sleep while she went to work. Completely exhausted, Cat had fallen asleep and when she finally woke up, the sun had set and someone was staring at her, she could feel it. The same person who was staring down at her pressed their lips to her and Cat smiled, her sleep addled brain figuring it was Stiles. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing it wasn't Stiles above her and pushed him away with a little more force than necessary. She sat up, staring in shock as she wiped her mouth.

"Derek? What the hell are you doing? God I can't believe you were all creepy with the staring, even in your younger years. And what the hell are you doing kissing me?"

"Huh?" The young looking Derek asked, looking slightly guilty after being caught but extremely confused at the same time.

"What the hell are you- Cat?" Stiles stopped in the doorway, looking in on them. "Why the hell did you run up here?" Stiles asked turning back to Derek. "Wait, kiss?"

"I recognized her smell briefly from last night." Derek replied, staring at Cat. "She smells funny. Not quite like a wolf, not human, something else completely. It's intoxicating. I had to kiss her."

Cat looked to Stiles who gave her a small shrug. "Derek woke up at Deaton's, we're going to help him get his memories back, since he remembers nothing."

"And when you say nothing…?" She trailed off.

"Nothing." He emphasized causing her to nod in understanding.

"So you're at Scott's and he came up here to see the girl who smells weird?" She pondered.

"What are you?" Derek asked again. "Why do you smell so good? Why would I want to kiss someone I don't know?"

"A Seer." Cat replied. "I'm the Seer for Scott's pack, or rather I was. It's a complicated story."

"A Seer?" He scrunched his eyes up as though trying to place her in the supernatural world but if Cat recalled correctly, Derek had been unaware of the existence of Seers when he had met her.

"So you can like tell the future and stuff?" He asked.

She sighed. "Something like that."

"Can you tell me where my family is?"

Cat's eyes shot towards Stiles in shock and surprise and she opened her mouth to reply when Stiles cut her off.

"Look, Cat's having issues in that area right now. Scott's Dad has dinner waiting for us, why don't we go eat?"

She pulled a face. "Are you being serious? Why would I want dinner with him?"

"Because Derek here is starving and has agreed to it and you're not leaving me alone with him."

"Great, food." Derek exclaimed, turning and heading for the stairs as Cat stood up and smoothed down her hair.

"Feel better?" Stiles asked, watching her with a small smile.

"A lot actually." She replied, returning the smile. "Although I'm a little confused about what's going on, his family?"

He sighed. "I'll explain later, just play along. That's my cousin Miguel by the way." He grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs to the kitchen table where Derek was already eating and Mr. McCall was spooning out chinese food for himself.

"Catalina." He commented when he noticed she was there. "Miguel informed me you were here. I didn't realize you were staying here again, I thought you left. For good."

"Keep dreaming." Cat replied with a snort. "I had family to go help."

"I wasn't aware you had much family left."

She lifted an eyebrow as she sat down beside Stiles, watching as he began to fill a plate of food for her. "Running a background check on me?"

"Well, when I learned you were emancipated due to no family, I thought I would find some for you, perhaps some you can stay with. I found some distant cousins in Virginia."

Stiles placed the food in front of her, handing her a fork and some chopsticks, as if trying to force her to eat. She took them both, placing the fork down on the table, all the while clenching her jaw as she glared at Scott's Dad.

"I'm not leaving Beacon Hills." She snapped, even as a part of her wondered who the hell lived in Virginia. "How about you stop trying to get rid of me?"

"This food looks great." Stiles loudly exclaimed, even as Derek looked between the two of them with growing interest.

"Wouldn't dream of it." The Agent breezily replied, turning to Stiles and Derek as he began to drill them on Miguel, where he lived, his last name and the spelling after Stiles gave some ridiculously long last name. Derek smirked as he looked at Stiles, silently urging him to spell it out but Stiles only shrugged, replying that the spelling was phonetic.

Derek smiled turning back to his food and taking a bite before glancing at Cat who was staring stonily at her food. His eyes drifted around the table, catching something besides Mr. McCall's plate.

"Mr. McCall, you're an FBI agent?" He suddenly asked, staring at the badge.

"He's low level." Stiles cut in. "Very low level, he doesn't even have a voice."

"You investigate murders?" Derek casually asked.

"Sometimes." Raf replied. "I mean, it's a federal crime."

"What about fires?"

"Oh my god." Stiles loudly exclaimed, his chopsticks repeatedly hitting the table. "I wonder where Scott is, shouldn't Scott be here right now?"

Cat stilled his hands, knowing he was getting nervous.

"We should call Scott." Cat told him, pulling out her phone.

"What kind of fire are we talking about?" Raf asked, ignoring the other teens.

Stiles grabbed her hand, knowing their cover was about to be blown. "I hope you have weapons on you." He whispered so only she could hear.

"Do you know anything about the Hale fire?" Derek asked.

"I'll protect you." Cat promised, not listening to Raf's explanation, instead watching the emotions play across Derek's face. "You should probably go hide though."

"Good idea." Stiles muttered, pushing back from the table before loudly announcing. "I'm just going to try and get a hold of Scott." He quickly disappeared and Cat continued to stare at Derek as it fell silent and he took everything in. Suddenly, he pushed back from the table.

"Stiles." He yelled, moving towards the stairs.

Cat smiled, pushing back from the table. "I'm going to go make sure-" she stopped unsure how to finish. "This is a family problem, I'm sure. Thanks for dinner Mr. McCall, I'll tell Scott you stopped by."

Not giving him a chance to reply, she shot up from table, running up the steps and to Scott's room where Derek had already found Stiles and had him pushed up against the wall.

"Okay, I didn't lie. I omitted certain truths. Vital truths now that I'm thinking about it."

Derek released him and stepped back with a glare. "I don't want to talk to you. I wanna talk to the Alpha, I'll talk to Scott."

"Okay." Stiles replied. "I'm going to go get him. My phone's downstairs. I'll call him real quick. You stay here, don't move." He met Cat's eyes, who motioned for him to go, that she would be fine as she stepped further into the room and sat on the bed, watching Derek pace.

"Did you know?" Derek asked in disbelief.

"Yes. But to be fair, I was unaware they were keeping that vital piece of info from you." She replied, trying to placate him.

"Why would the alpha lie to me?" He wondered sitting beside her.

She placed a hand on his leg to comfort him. "Scott does everything for a reason. Just talk to him, you'll see."

"You're a Seer right? Can't you tell me everything I need to know?"

Cat sighed. "It's a long complicated mess. Something happened a few months back and it messed with my powers. I'm different now, I just don't know how different."

"You act like you've known me for a while. How?" He asked.

"I have known you for a while. You've helped me. You've become like a big brother to me. You're family."

Derek frowned. "Then why don't I remember you?"

"Someone messed with your mind and we're trying to fix it. Can you please just trust-" She stopped as the bathroom door slowly opened and both stood up as a woman stepped into view.

"Oh for the love of god." Cat muttered, recognizing her from visions and such she had gotten from her friends.

_Run._

Cat's brow furrowed because she swore that was Allison's voice.

"Kate?" Derek asked in confusion.

"Hey handsome." She replied with a smirk.

"How did you get in here?" Cat asked, stepping in front of Derek who kept trying to step around her.

"Who the hell are you?" Kate asked, finally focusing on her.

Cat glanced around the room, wondering if Scott ever found the weapons she had hidden around here or if she still had knives taped underneath his desk. Would she be able to get to them before Kate attacked?

"Do you trust me?" Kate asked Derek, who nodded as he stared at her, trying to figure out why she all of a sudden looked older. "You don't remember much but I can tell you this girl, her friends, they were sent here to hurt you. I came to save you."

"Are you fucking insane?" Cat snapped in disbelief, turning to Derek who was now looking at Cat in shock and hurt, like she had betrayed him. "Derek, I know Kate feels familiar but trust me when I say she's evil. The Hale house fire was actually-" She was interrupted again but this time by Kate grabbing her arm. Upon contact, Cat opened her mouth and began to scream at the onslaught of images and pain running through her from Kate and the older woman wrenched her hand away but Cat was unaware as she fell back against the wall and slid down it, pulling her knees to her chest as she willed the images away. Eventually someone grabbed her hands and she lifted her head, ready to lash out but stopped when she saw Stiles looking at her in concern.

"What did she do to you?" He asked.

Cat glanced around the room, seeing that Derek and Kate were gone. She finally looked at Stiles untangling her arms from around her knees and throwing herself at him. He easily caught her, one arm wrapping around her back as the other hand reached out to balance them.

"Cat, what happened?" He asked sounding worried.

"She touched me." Cat whispered. "She touched me and all these visions appeared. How could one person kill so much? Why did I see? It's supposed to be gone."

He breathed a small sigh of relief, feeling better now that he knew Kate hadn't hurt her physically. When he heard her scream, his heart had stopped and he had grabbed the trusty McCall bat and ran upstairs in time to see Derek jumping out the window with Kate right behind, a smirk on her face as Cat sat huddled in the corner.

"I don't know." He whispered to her now. "But we need to save Derek, again. We need to figure out where they're going."

She pulled away, taking a deep breath to calm herself before she scrambled to her feet and took off for her room to grab her car keys.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked, following after her.

"Getting some better clothes and weapons." She replied as she jogged down the stairs. "Olly said he put the extra's in my car."

"Extra's? What? We need to find Derek."

She stopped, realizing she hadn't told him what she knew. "The school." She told him. "They're going to the school to open the Hale vault. She really, really wants something from there and she'll go to any lengths to get it."

… …

Cat spent the time on the way to the school explaining to Stiles what little she knew, which, granted wasn't very much, her mind too focused on all the killing Kate had done. She never wanted to touch that woman again, unless of course, it was to drive a sword right through her chest. While talking, Cat changed into her Starling City gear, now feeling much more comfortable in it, kind of like a security blanket. She had to tell Stiles to watch the road more than once, his jaw dropping at her various states of undress.

When they arrived, it wasn't long after Lydia and Kira. The strawberry blonde was pacing as she waited for them and pointed Cat in the direction of where everyone was, warning her that there was fighting going one.

"Try and get to the vault. It's the school sign." She yelled back at them as she took off to where she could hear the fight happening.

She came upon her friends in time to see Kira get backhanded by a creature covered in bones and she went flying, landing beside Scott and Malia who looked worse for the wear as they stared up at these creatures advancing on them. She saw someone running up behind these boned creatures and Cat realized it was Derek, still not used to his younger form as she pulled out some arrows and began shooting at them. The arrows seemed to have no effect so she dropped her bow, pulling out the retractable bo staff in one hand and a short sword in the other as she ran at the creatures, jumping over her friends and ignoring their protests as she swung the bow around, sending one of the creatures stumbling. It turned on her, the other one busy with Derek and swiped at her with its hands but she easily dodged it, seeing an opening in its side and slicing it with the sword. It didn't even slow it down, but made it more angry as it lunged at her with its right hand. She moved out of the way, seeing it swing with its left and tried to correct herself mid step. She miscalculated and the creature sliced her arm, making her hiss as she spun out of the way, dropping low and swinging her staff at its knee. It dropped to one knee and Cat catapulted over it, yelling at Derek to move as she kicked the creature he was fighting in the back of the knee, hoping to take them down anyway she could think of. This creature also dropped to one knee and as Cat turned, she was backhanded by the creature she was originally fighting and sent flying into the lockers. She hit it hard just as Derek was shoved face first into it. Their eyes met, Cat's widening as for a brief moment she was looking at the older Derek before he pushed off the locker and began fighting, swiping with his claws and kicking at these creatures. Cat joined him and together the two continued fighting, doing their best to at least hold them at bay, until what, she wasn't quite certain. She wasn't sure how to get rid of them and eventually her and Derek would tire. She didn't know if these things would tire too.

The next time they got a lucky shot in, it was one of their daggers across her stomach. She doubled over and it hit her in the face, hard. She heard bones breaking and shifting as she fell to the ground and she fought hard to remain in control but knew her eyes were glowing from the anger and pain. Derek flipped over his creature to crouch in front of her, as though guarding and protecting her. Growling was heard in the distance and the two creatures took off, leaving the supernatural teens behind. Cat allowed herself to relax only slightly as she sat up and watched them run, shifting the bones in her face back into place with a small groan. Her attention turned to Derek who had straightened up his back still to her but something had changed and she could only look up at him in awe as Scott called his name and he turned around to face them, back to his old self.

"Derek." Cat cried, scrambling to her feet, ready to throw herself at him.

He met her eyes and both stopped in surprise. Him because her eyes were glowing blue and hers because his was glowing yellow. Derek's eyes were not supposed to be yellow.

"Your eyes." She whispered before shaking herself out of her stupor and throwing herself at him. He wrapped his arms around her, still confused about her eyes

"But yours-"

"Not now." She whispered, feeling her eyes return to normal. She stepped away, looking up at him, a pleading look on her face and he nodded, seeing she was back to normal but his look promising that they would be talking about this later.

"Derek. You're back." Scott exclaimed, sounding happy. "And a little different."

"I'm not the only one." He muttered, ignoring the angry look Cat shot him. "What the hell happened?"

"Do you remember being a younger you?" Malia asked.

"Younger me?"

"Kate de-aged you, if that's even a word. You were like our age, you didn't remember us. You kissed me." Cat explained pulling a face. "Because, and I quote, I smell intoxicating."

He gave the air a tentative sniff. "You do smell different. I can't even explain it."

Seeing as everyone there was supernatural, they all stepped closer, giving Cat an experimental sniff.

"He's right, how did I not notice that?" Scott wondered.

"Because, and I'm hoping, you don't make a habit of smelling your friends, it's creepy." She replied with an small sniff of disdain.

"We have a problem." Stiles informed them as he walked up with Lydia. "Peter just informed us that the vault was robbed."

"He said it was a heist." Lydia put in.

"By Kate?" Cat asked. "What the hell did she take and how did the crazy bitch get past him?"

"It wasn't her." Stiles explained. "They did something, blinded his senses, Kate escaped."

"What did they take?" Derek asked.

"Whoa." Stiles exclaimed, noticing for the first time "When did normal Derek get here?"

The werewolf responded with a scowl as he repeated the question.

"Bearer Bonds." Lydia told him.

Derek's eyes snapped to hers. "How much?"

"147 Million." She whispered.

… … …

There is a reason it's not 117, so shhhhhhh


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all your review, please keep them coming. For the one who asked, Cat has red hair, it's kind of a dark but bright red. and it's short. She did all that at the beginning of Road Not Taken, the arrow crossover. yes, I'm still looking for a cover, anyone?**

please review, it motivates me to write more and post quicker... well it does...

disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing, except Cat, she's my baby, I love her.

**WHO WANTS TO MAKE ME A COVER!? please?**

**... ...**

Cat walked into her old house, nervously biting her bottom lip as she stopped and listened for where Derek was. She heard him moving around in one of the bedrooms and went into the kitchen to wait. She risked a glance into the living room, giving her head a small shake as she did. That room still made her sad. She had taken the life of Lennox and even though the girl had begged her, even though it was a necessity, she felt that she could never completely forgive herself for it. She had crossed a line that day, one she could never return from.

"When did you get here?" Derek asked, coming up behind her in the kitchen.

She spun around, narrowing her eyes at him. "How did you not notice me come in?"

He averted his eyes and stepped around her, going to get a cup for coffee. "I must've been distracted."

"You're lying to me." She accused him putting her hands on her hips.

"What told you that? Your new found werewolf powers?" He muttered, pouring coffee for himself.

Cat gasped in realization. "You—you were at the school that night, didn't anyone tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Scott bit me."

"He what?" Derek roared, turning to face her, looking ready to murder someone. "I'll kill him."

"With what? Your waning werewolf powers?"

He glared at her and she returned the glare, motioning for him to sit down. He finally did and she sat down across from him.

"How could no one have told you?" Cat asked.

"You said the night at the school? The night Aiden died?"

Her eyes widened. "Yes. Of course. I ran away and I guess you were taken before anyone could tell you."

"What happened?" He demanded to know.

"We were stopping the Nogitsune, Scott went to bite him and the bastard pulled me in the way of his fangs."

"Shouldn't you be insane right now?"

"Or dead." She replied with a shrug. "There's a lot you don't know. I knew I was going to go insane so I knocked Stiles out and left. I went to Starling City to help out an old friend as much as I could before ending my life but in the end, they helped me and I didn't go insane."

"So you're a wolf?" Derek questioned, worry lines on his forehead.

"Not really. I'm- I don't know anymore, Derek." Cat frowned, wondering how much she should say. "Basically I can't be both wolf and Seer so now both are just there, fighting, leaking out at the most inopportune times."

"Which is why your eyes glowed. How come no one else knows?" He wondered.

"No one even knew where I was. No one even knows what I am anymore. As far as anyone is concerned, I just haven't gone crazy and I'm not much of anything right now."

He frowned. "What will you do when one of them leaks out."

"I don't know anymore. I don't know what to do or how to deal with this and I've been hiding it from everyone because I'm terrified." Cat clapped a hand over her mouth, unable to believe she had just said that out loud.

"Why are you terrified? Everyone would help you."

She sighed, shaking her head as she removed the hand covering her mouth. "The Nogitsune incident was hell for me. It messed with my powers so bad to the point where my own friends, the people I consider family, were blaming me for everything going wrong. Everything became my fault and they no longer cared that the Nogitsune was messing with me, it was still all my fault. I can't do that again. If my Seer powers are only a fraction of what they used to be, I'm afraid of anyone finding out and trying to use them like they did before and the backlash of it all when they don't work out the way they should've."

Derek stared at her before finally nodding. "I understand. I won't say anything."

"You won't?" She asked in surprised.

"No. Because I'm hoping you wont say anything about me."

"I wasn't going to. But what are you going to do now?"

He stood up and went to go get the cup of coffee he had originally started on. "I don't know. I think I need to find Kate first."

They both grew silent, mulling over his problem as he poured two cups of coffee, putting one in front of her as he sat down again. Cat stared at him as her mind drifted to that of the other man who had also become a big brother to her. Derek and Oliver were similar in many ways. Both were haunted by aspects of their past and both could brood like no other. Both could also turn on the charm when needed but whereas Oliver did it often, thanks to his public persona, Derek turned it on very rarely, choosing to stay hidden more than anything else.

"What are you thinking about?" Derek asked, noticing the small smile of amusement on her face.

"Oliver." She replied with a grin. "He was one of the people I was sent to Starling to help. But in the end, he was the one who saved me. He helped me control this and showed me I didn't have to kill myself when the full moon hit."

"Maybe you should have stayed there." He pondered. "It probably would've been safer."

Cat let out a soft chuckle. "No, I shouldn't and no I wasn't."

"Why not?"

She pulled out her phone and did a quick search, looking for a news article on the Arrow and his new sidekick in purple. There was the few odd times a picture was taken of them while they were out. Usually on their bikes or fighting some baddie. But even when they did get a shot of part of their face, they were obscured by their hood and masks.

"You played a superhero?" He asked in disbelief, his eyes scanning the article. "Not a very good one, you went by the name of Cat."

"I went by the name of Lina while I was there and being a normal citizen. It all worked out." She grinned, taking her phone back. "its just as dangerous for me to be there." She told him, thinking back to the final fight as she remembered the dagger covered in wolfsbane that had sliced her. It had done weird things to her. While her werewolf powers had been growing and the Seer side slipping away, the wolfsbane had turned the tide, her Seer side slightly becoming more dominant. She didn't know what it meant, it wasn't like there was a book she could go check out on this stuff.

"Besides, you need me here." She continued. "You need my help in locating Kate."

He glared at her "And how do you propose we do that?"

She thoughtfully tapped her chin, her eyes looking up at the ceiling as she tried to think of a solution. She looked back at him with a grin. "How did the Calavera's go about finding Kate? They hired a mercenary."

"We don't know a mercenary."

"Yes, we do. Braeden was our guide to you that night. She's a mercenary. She's the one who saved you and Peter from the Calavera's, in case she didn't give a name."

"She did. But I can't contact her and it's not like I'm going to get in touch with some hunters who more than likely want me dead and ask for her contact info."

Cat frowned, trying to figure it out when she gasped, her eyes widening in disbelief as she reached for her phone, opening her contacts and scrolling through for a number.

"What?" Derek asked, slightly annoyed.

"I know someone who can contact her." She replied, hitting TALK but not telling him anything more.

"Well, well, isn't this a surprise." a voice came across the line when he answered.

Derek's eyes narrowed as he tried to place the voice he could only faintly hear on the other line.

"It most certainly is." Cat replied. "Not too long ago you sent a mercenary to save and I quote "My wolves." I need Braeden's contact info."

"Cat." Derek hissed, suddenly realizing who was on the other line. "Hang up now, we can find another way. He will hold this over your head."

"Do tell Derek to settle down, I wouldn't dream of it."

Cat sighed, before her voice turned sickly sweet. "Yes, you would Deucalion. But before you try, please remember you are only alive today because of Scott and myself and your debt is much larger than some phone number. Now, Braeden helped us recently and I need to get in touch with her. Do you have her information or not?"

It was silent on the other end and Cat could imagine he was contemplating whether or not he could somehow use this to his advantage but the next words out of his mouth took her by surprise.

"Is it true one of my twins is dead?" He quietly asked.

"Yes." Was her reply, equally as quiet. "Aiden was killed trying to do the right thing. He died a hero."

Deucalion sighed and Cat wondered what that meant. As far as she knew the Alpha had only kept the twins around for their special alpha ability to meld together and become one mega wolf but if his sigh was any indication, he seemed almost upset by the news.

"I heard that you were bitten by Scott McCall."

Again, Cat was taken by surprise as her eyes shot up to meet Derek's who had leaned forward in curiosity, having heard the last part.

"If I had been bitten, how would I be here talking to you?" Cat asked, keeping her voice as level as possible. "You know the stories as well as I do, Deucalion. Once a Seer is bitten, she goes crazy. She must be put down before that happens, otherwise there is destruction left in her wake and it takes a pack of Alpha's to bring her down, which you know, we don't have at the moment. I'm not crazy."

He let out a low chuckle. "I have learned never to underestimate you, Catalina. While you may be a Seer, you are unlike the other few I have crossed. I think if you were bitten, you would find a someway to balance the two."

"But that's not something one would want to risk, now is it?" she countered. "Especially since I very much enjoy my sanity. Now, Braeden's number?"

It was silent again and she tried her hardest not to fidget as she waited for him to finally answer. "I'll send it to you shortly. Do be careful Catalina, I would hate for anything to happen to you."

The line went dead and Cat dropped her phone on to the table, exhaling loudly. "How the fuck does that dude always know things?"

"You handled it well. The less people that knew you were bitten, the better."

She gave him a look that clearly said 'duh.' She pushed back from the table, pocketing her phone as she did so.

"I'll send you the info when I get it. Contact her, she's our best hope. I need to make an appointment with the school."

"You're going back?" He asked.

"Why not?" She replied with a small smile.

… … …

"It's so good to see you back." The Principal, Mr. Thomas greeted her when he came out of his office.

She smiled back at him. "Thank you Mr. Thomas. I apologize for having to leave so abruptly, but you know, family calls."

He gave a solemn nod. "That must've been quite a shock, learning you had family and that they were sick."

She shrugged, vaguely remembering she had given the school some weak excuse to blame her absence on. If she recalled correctly, she had claimed to learn of family she didn't know she had that needed her help so she went to help because that's what you did for family, right? Not like Cat could claim to know that. Her family consisted of her Dad who, well, tried to kill her and apparently she had some family in Virginia that she wasn't aware of, if Agent McCall could be believed. Somewhere in the back of her mind, that struck a chord in her and she had a vague memory of cousins, two of them, identical little redheads, a little bit older than her, dressing her up like their own little doll. But that couldn't be right. It must've been from some TV show she had when she was younger because she didn't remember her Dad taking her anywhere. Ever.

"They're doing a bit better. I thought it was time for me to come homr and get some schooling in." She told the principal.

"That's good. You're one of our brightest minds here and it would be sad if you left us on a more permanent basis."

She smiled at him. "So I take it there's no issue with me returning to class then?"

"Was there really any doubt?" He asked with a conspiratorial smile, before glancing at his watch. "Do you mind taking a walk with me? There are a few things I would like to discuss with you but I need to meet with Coach Finstock in regards to him supervising the PSAT's. Are you taking them again this year?"

"Of course." She replied, following him out into the hallway. "I wouldn't mind improving my score from last year."

He chuckled. "You had the highest score in the school, probably the whole district, at the very least."

"Always room for improvement."

Cat stiffened as he continued talking, feeling eyes on her and as she looked around, her eyes caught two students looking at her. One of them was looking at her with open curiosity and the other was looking at her like- well the way Isaac used to look at her before they got together. She vaguely recognized the dark skinned boy, having seen him in the hallways when she had last been here but she doubt he knew her as Cat had a special knack for not being remembered, for being unimportant. She was practically invisible. But the other guy, she didn't know. He wasn't much taller than her, which was rare because she was pretty short and practically everyone towered over her.

"Who's that?" The short guy asked his friend as they walked past They weren't talking very loud but Cat wasn't ashamed to say she was blatantly eavesdropping as she turned back to Mr. Thomas. Supernatural hearing was pretty good at times.

"I don't know, I've never seen her before."

"Maybe she's a transfer?" He hopefully said. "She looks like a freshman."

Cat resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Oliver would be laughing his ass off if he could hear this, having always made fun of how young she looked, even before he knew how old she really was.

"You already like her, don't you Liam?" the friend asked with a hint of teasing.

"Look at her, she's gorgeous." The shorter guy, Liam, whispered. There was such awe in his voice that Cat couldn't help but look back as they were about to turn the corner. Her eyes met his and she noticed they were a pretty blue and couldn't help the big smile that came over her. He returned it with a small, almost embarrassed smile of his own, then she was around the corner, tuning back to Principal Thomas who was telling her she was welcome back the next day and her new schedule for the current semester would be ready for pick up. She thanked him, leaving him at the door to the locker room and continuing on her way. She knew Derek was meeting with Braeden that day and she wanted to talk to him and find out what happened.

… … …

"Hey guys." Cat greeted them as she met Scott and Stiles behind the bleachers of the lacrosse field the next morning. Derek hadn't replied to any of calls nor had he been home when she swung by the night before. She had spent the night in her old room but when she had woken up the next morning she was still alone in the house. Leaving a note for him to quit avoiding her and call her, she went to the school early to wait for the guys and had been watching the freshmen practice, including the guy she had seen the day before, Liam. He was pretty good, almost too good and a small part of Cat was worried for Stiles.

"Cat, can you tell Scott, he's still the Captain?" Stiles said by way of greeting. "He's under the impression he's not."

"I don't know how team sports work." Cat replied wrinkling her nose. "But I'm sure Coach won't demote you."

"She's right." Stiles agreed, "Besides, we have bigger things to deal with anyway. Did you tell Argent?"

"I texted him but he didn't get back to me." Scott replied.

"You told him his sister Kate came back from the dead over text?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

Scott gave a small shrug. "Well I didn't have the money to call France."

Stiles sighed. "You think you have money problems, try paying for an MRI and a trip to Eichen House."

"Another notice?"

"Yeah, this one said final."

"Wait." Cat interrupted them. "No money to call France? Final notices? Something you forgot to mention?"

Scott smiled at her. "It's nothing, just the usual money problems."

"Don't brush me off Scott, why has no one told me about this?"

"You weren't here, you left us." Scott snapped, before looking immediately regretful. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Don't apologize, you're right." She interrupted him, knowing she deserved it. "Look, take my phone, I can afford the call the Argent. Or Skype Isaac. I could try later too. I've talked to him since he left." She turned to Stiles. "You didn't ever tell me about bills for the MRI or Eichen House."

He shrugged, looking away from her. "Yeah, well you've had a lot going on, it never seemed like a good time to bring it up." He muttered before changing the subject. "What the hell are we even doing here anyways? We have like 147 million problems and worrying about our status on the lacrosse team isn't one of them."

"Because it's important we have some semblance of a normal life?" Cat smiled, not really paying attention as her mind began to wander to how she could fix everything without anyone finding out it was her. No one knew what Oliver had done in helping make her filthy rich so perhaps she was better off keeping it quiet for the moment.

Both guys had grown silent and Cat finally paid attention, following their line of vision to where they finally noticed the freshmen practicing, Liam was making amazing save after amazing save and she saw both guys jaw drop.

"Who the hell is that?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

"Liam. A freshmen." Cat replied with amusement. "I'll let you guys go deal with that. I'll be watching over there."

Scott nodded, walking towards the field and Stiles turned to look a Cat, a look of terrified hopelessness on his face. She grabbed his shoulders, going up on her toes to give him a kiss.

"You got this." She told him. "You're Stiles, a badass in your own right. You scored the winning goal for the championship last year, you got this."

He nodded, looking dazed but turned away, following Scott onto the field. Cat watched him go, before sighing and stepping from behind the bleachers, sitting down to watch them. Liam took off his helmet, talking briefly to some friends before noticing her on the bleachers. He smiled at her and started walking towards her but was stopped by Coach Finstock blowing the whistle. Liam shot Cat another smile before turning and jogging towards the Coach. Cat sighed, wondering how she was supposed to handle this freshmen kid. Sure she had a few boyfriends by now but honestly, they just kind of happened and she didn't know how to deal with someone who had a crush on her.

She stood up, shooting Scott, who had looked towards her when she stood, a small smile and motioning with her head towards the school. He gave a slight nod and Cat walked off to the school, going to the office to reacquaint herself with some work and to see how the other student aides were doing before printing out her class schedule and heading to class. She reached her math class just in time for Malia to make an about face and try to leave.

"Where are you going?" Cat asked, raising an eyebrow, placing herself in front of the much taller girl.

"I hate Math." Malia scowled.

Cat frowned as she looked at her, realizing something. "Malia, you were turned human again and just thrust into the life of a high school junior, right?"

The coyote nodded in confusion, wondering where she was going with this.

"It can't be easy for you. How are you dealing with this?"

"I-I'm not. Lydia's given me notes." Malia muttered. "I don't understand half of them. I don't get math."

Cat slowly nodded, coming to a decision. "I'll help you. I've helped the guys when they were almost failing and it's unfair for everyone to assume you'll be caught up with everyone, so I'll tutor you."

"You would help me?" Malia asked, looking confused. "Why would you help me?"

"Because like I said, it's unfair. I don't care how much of a bitch you are to me, or the fact you're trying to get my boyfriend, you shouldn't be thrown to the wolves here."

"I wasn't thrown to the wolves. I'm usually running from wolves."

Cat sighed. "it's a figure of speech. We'll start with Math and English."

"Until then, can I skip Math?" Malia asked, looking ready to run.

"No, you need to stay." Stiles told her as he walked up to them, throwing an arm around each girl as he walked them back into the classroom. "School is important and Math is essential." He sat Malia in the front row beside Lydia and placed Cat behind the strawberry blonde as he sat beside his girlfriend.

"For what?" Malia challenged.

"To know how much to tip at restaurants."

Cat let out a small giggle as Lydia turned to give him a glare, leaning over to Malia.

"And less important things like medicine, economics, engineering."

"Tipping." Stiles reiterated as the teacher started the class.

"Alright, we need volunteers for the board." She looked around the room, her eyes resting on Cat. "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware we had a new student. And you are…?"

"Catalina Danvers?" The redhead tried not to sound insulted as she looked up at the teacher. "I was in your class last year."

"Sorry." She replied, not looking the least apologetic. "So many students. Why don't you come up to the board then?"

"Right." Cat muttered as she stood up. "Rather, I was just invisible again. Surprise, surprise."

Stiles let out a small snort as the teacher called on Lydia and Malia as well.

"I didn't volunteer." Malia protested.

"You did now, to the board."

The werecoyote turned and glared at Stiles as she moved to the board, taking up the problem in the middle. Cat glanced at her as she began to fidget, staring at the problem. She glanced behind her to see what the teacher was doing as Lydia quietly asked Malia if she looked over the notes she gave her.

"I didn't understand them." Malia hissed back.

Cat glanced behind her again, seeing the teacher was talking to a student as she began to quietly work Malia through the problem, noticing the coyote had released her claws. Malia wrote down the answer, glancing at Cat who smiled and nodded, letting her know she did it right and Malia grinned back at her, the claws receding. Cat let out a small sigh of relief as the girls returned to their seats and the teacher began talking over the problems on the board.

"Hey." Stiles whispered, passing his phone to her.

She turned the screen on, her eyesbrows shooting up at the words. 'Triple homicide developing.'

"How did you get this?" She asked in disbelief.

"Catalina? The answer to the question I just wrote on the board?" the teacher asked, noticing she wasn't paying attention.

"X equals 43." Cat replied, turning to face the front.

The Teachers jaw dropped before snapping shut and moving on to the next question. Cat discreetly handed the phone back to Stiles and impatiently waited for class to end. The moment it did, she gathered her stuff and Stiles stuff and rushed out into the hall where he was on the phone, talking to his Dad. He grabbed her hand and led her down the hall to where they met up with Scott and Kira. He hung up, explaining to the new arrivals about the message he got on his phone and what his dad said.

"An axe murderer?" Kira clarified as they walked towards Scott's locker.

"A family murdering axe murderer." He told them.

"I… already heard about it." Scott informed them.

"What? How?" Stiles wondered.

"My mom called me, she knew I would see it on the news."

"Perfect, let's go." Stiles turned and walked away, only stopped by Scott calling him back.

"We got Econ in 5 minutes." Scott reminded him.

"Right, did you forget about the part about the family murdering axe murderer?"

"Did you forget your Dad's the Sheriff?" Scott countered. "They want us to stay out of it."

The girls exchanged a look, wondering what was going to happen.

"Are you guys kidding me?" Stiles asked in disbelief. "There's a family murdering axe murderer and we're not going to do anything about it?"

"Maybe we should let the adults handle it." Kira sheepishly suiggested.

Stiles looked at her like she was crazy before giving Scott eh same look. "So you two just want to stay here, school, go to class?"

Scott made a non-committal noise.

"I've never heard anything so irresponsible in my life." He cried before turning and walking away.

"See you at tryouts?" Scott called after him, turning to Cat as Stiles flailed his arms in response

"Are you going with him?" He asked her.

Cat rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go stop him. There's no point in running off half cocked. We might as well get more info first. I'll check it out." She waved at them and ran after Stiles who was already on his way to his jeep. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Don't tell me you're with them." He scowled.

She looked up at him, turning on her biggest, most innocent eyes. "I'm all for not going off without knowing all the info. Please stay?"

His scowl deepened. "But we need to figure this out."

"No, we need to figure out if it's even a supernatural problem." She countered.

"It's Beacon Hills." He cried.

She placed a fist on her hip as she looked up at him. "Perhaps but it's not always supernatural, which I learned from my time in Starling City."

"Which isn't Beacon Hills. Come on Cat, please, if you don't have my back, who will?"

She reached up and grabbed his face, pulling him down so she could kiss him. "I will always have your back. If the whole thing from a few months ago didn't prove that, I don't know what will. Even now I have your back and the moment we get more information and if it's supernatural, I will be all over it with you, you know that. But if it's not supernatural, if it's just some homicidal, human maniac, we have to let your Dad handle this. We can't interfere and get him in trouble."

He sighed, realizing she was right. "Why do you have to be the voice of reason?"

"Because I'm pretty darn good at it. Now, we need to get to Econ or we could go make out in the back of my car."

He stepped closer, grabbing her waist. "My jeeps closer."

Cat grinned. "My windows are tinted."

... ... ...


	6. Chapter 6

**everything in my life is a mess. as a result, I have writer's block so bad... sigh  
**

**please make me feel better and make me a cover?**

**... ...**

After school, Cat walked out of the school a grin on her face since her impromptu make out session earlier that day. She had missed him and he seemed to have missed her too, if his enthusiasm was anything to go by and both were visibly relaxed by the time they had exited her SUV. They had separated and she promised to be at his tryouts after school.

As she walked towards the field, someone came out of the locker room and jogged towards her, slowing down as he caught up with her. Cat glanced over, looking slightly surprised at seeing Liam there.

"Hi." He shyly said. "I- I'm Liam."

She returned his shy smile with one of her own. "I'm Cat. Nice to meet you."

"Thanks." He replied with a big grin. "Are you a lacrosse fan?"

"I don't mind it." She replied. "I saw you practicing, you're pretty good."

"Thank you."

"Liam, let's go." Someone yelled from the field.

Liam turned to look at him, giving him the evilest glare he could muster before turning back to Cat. "It was nice meeting you, Cat, maybe I'll see you around." He jogged on to the field and Cat continued on to the bleachers, taking a seat a couple benches up as she tried not to think about Liam and his possible crush on her.

She watched them run through drills, noticing that Liam seemed to shine, Scott was about average and Stiles, well Stiles struggled. She groaned as they ran laps, Stiles gasping for air at the back of the group, wishing she could somehow make him faster. She really needed to get him working out more or something.

"Hey." Kira said as her and Malia sat down in front of her. Kira held a lacrosse stick in her hand as Malia clutched a calculus book to her chest.

"Hey." Cat muttered, watching as Stiles fell over and Scott leaned down to pick him up.

"How's it going?" Kira asked.

"Don't ask." Cat said with a sigh, reaching down to grab Malia's book. "Where are you guys in the book right now?"

"I don't get any of it." Malia told her. "It's all gibberish."

"Chapter 9." Kira supplied.

"Ah." Cat reached into her bag and pulled out all her notes and work from the book, handing them to Malia. "Start studying these. It's basically a study guide, a very simplified version that should help you get a grasp of it."

Malia looked at it, breathing a small sigh of relief. "This, this I get. Not like Lydia's at all."

Cat shrugged. "Her and I have a different style, I guess. I've learned to simplify it as I started tutoring Scott, Isaac and everyone."

Kira now turned to look at her. "But when would you have had a chance to do all this? We just started this chapter and you just got back."

"Oh, I did the work last year." Cat replied with a shrug. "I changed my notes to help me tutor everyone last summer and it's been sitting in my locker all year."

"Do you have some for all the classes?" Malia asked looking hopeful.

"Yes, but one at a time. Don't worry, I'll help you."

"You guys seem to be getting along now." Kira muttered, watching the field as her anxiety levels spiked up.

"I think it's stupid that Malia hasn't had any formal schooling in years and everyone expects her to just know everything we do. It's beyond stupid." She paused briefly with a small frown as she leaned forward to discreetly smell Kira. "What's wrong with you?"

Malia glanced up from her notes to look at Cat but noticed she was looking at Kira. She leaned over and gave a tentative sniff before wrinkling her nose and pulling back. "She's right. You reek of anxiety. What's going on?"

Kira bit her lip, looking between the girls. "Scott and I had this thing but it wasn't much of a thing and now I'm starting to think it wasn't… anything, at all."

"What do you want it to be?" Malia asked.

"More." She replied, leaning her chin on the lacrosse stick as she looked longingly out at the field.

"Ever thought of being the one to make it more?" Cat asked as she turned back to the calculus book, making sure she had all the work covered.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Kira asked. "I'm- I'm not confident like you, Cat, or you Malia. I can't just go up to them and kiss someone."

"I don't ever remember doing that." Cat muttered before she froze and looked up, her eyes narrowing at Malia as she leaned down and stuck her head between them, glaring at the werecoyote. "Is that what you did? With Stiles?"

"Yes." Malia replied with a shrug. "I tried but he stopped me. He wouldn't stop talking about you."

"You know you're going to have to stop that now, right?" Cat told her with a frown. "I'm back. I'm here. I really like him and I really don't want to have to kick your ass over this."

"After having seen you fight, I am not so confident as to think I can take you down to be honest." Malia let out another shrug. "I will stop now because you are helping me. Besides, I think I might like someone else now."

"Who?" Kira asked as Cat straightened up.

"I don't want to share at this time." Malia replied. "Look, they're shooting on goal now. Stiles is up."

All three girls looked up to see Stiles pick up the ball and shoot at the net, but it was easily caught by the goalie. Next, Liam was up and scored no problem.

"That kid is good." Kira noted.

"He's a freshmen too." Cat replied with a frown. "The guys are worried about him, I think he might like me."

"What?" the black haired girl asked, turning to face her. "Why?"

"It makes sense." Malia said. "He's short and you're actually shorter than him."

"Yes, he likes me because our height is compatible." Cat sarcastically shot back before launching into the stories of her run ins with Liam so far.

"See?" the coyote pointed out. "He thinks you're a freshmen too."

"You should probably nip that in the bud." Kira said with a sheepish smile. "It looks like Stiles isn't too fond of him. He keeps glaring at the kid whenever he gets a chance, what will he do when he finds out Liam is flirting with you?"

"Nothing." Cat cried. "I'm a big girl and can fight my own battles."

Malia let out a small snort, her attention now back on the notes. "Plus she's ten times stronger than Stiles too."

"Yeah, I totally am." Cat grinned, staring back at the field. "Okay, why is Scott sucking so bad?"

"That's what I was wondering." Kira exclaimed. "Isn't the captain supposed to be one of the best players on the team? Or good?"

"he's playing like old Scott, before everything happened."

"Well that's stupid." Malia told them. "He has an advantage, he should use it."

"Some people would consider that cheating. And considering it's Scott, who's chock full of morals, he's probably one of those people." Cat explained. She glanced out at the field, gasping as she repeatedly hit Kira's shoulder. "his eyes, his eyes, his eyes."

The other two girls looked up to see Scott's eyes glowing red. The Coach blew his whistle, calling everyone in and his eyes returned to normal as he jogged over.

"Ow." Kira muttered rubbing her shoulders.

"I don't understand, why do Stiles and Scott have different sticks now?" Malia asked as the two guys picked up the longer lacrosse sticks.

"A drill they're doing." Cat replied, staring at Scott. "They're defending the goal now."

They grew silent, watching for a while as the guys staved off everyone that came up against them. Liam was up next and they watched as he did some fancy dodging moves, got past both of them and scored. Kira and Cat both let out a noise of disappointment and Malia glanced at both of them before standing up.

"That was luck." She cried in outrage.

"Malia." Cat hissed but the taller girl ignored her.

"Do over." She yelled at the coach.

"Sweetheart, there's no do over, this is practice." He replied with a laugh.

"Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles."

The Coach turned to point at her. "I'll take that action. Hey, get back in there, Liam." He turned and yelled at the younger teen.

Malia grinned and sat down, looking proud of herself.

Liam lined up and grabbed a ball, charging the guys again. Stiles took the front, trying to stop him but Liam easily dodged him, turning right into Scott who was bent over, his shoulder hitting him in the gut. He straightened up, sending Liam flying behind him. The freshmen took to the air, coming down hard on his back and legs, letting out a pained cry as he grabbed his ankle. The Coach's jaw dropped before he ran out onto the field, yelling at everyone not to touch him. Liam tried to play it off, telling everyone he was okay but as he went to stand, he fell back, caught by Scott and Stiles, who each threw an arm around their shoulders.

"We should get him to the nurse." Stiles suggested.

Coach motioned for them to go, yelling at the rest of the team to start running laps. He leaned down and picked up a lacrosse ball, turning and throwing it in anger, not realizing it was heading for the bleachers. Cat noticed though, saw it heading right for Malia, who was looking at the notes again and pushed her head down, reaching out to grab it when a lacrosse stick moved in front of her, snatching it out of the air.

"Nice." Cat whispered to Kira, who looked almost as shocked as Coach did.

"Wow. Nice catch. Throw it back." He yelled at her.

Kira stood up and threw the ball back, it hitting Coach right in the chest. He went down, clutching what would soon be a bruise.

"Oh my god." Kira cried, horrified as Cat let out a giggle.

"Someone ask her if she's ever played lacrosse." He wheezed.

"You should go talk to him." Cat gave her friend a little push and Kira ran down the bleachers and out onto the field to check on him.

"You saved me." Malia told her, staring at the smaller girl in surprise.

"Kira did."

"But you would've if she wasn't here. You pushed me down."

"Well yeah, I wasn't about to let you get hit." Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out, answering it and telling them to hold on. She looked back at Malia.

"Keep the notes, Let's meet in a bit at Stiles' place, I promised him we'd study tonight. I got to go." She grabbed her stuff and took off towards the parking lot, putting the phone to her ear.

"Finally, what the hell, Derek?"

"Sorry, I was busy following leads."

"Did you not meet with Braeden or something?"

"I did. I hired her. She's actually here right now. She was looking over some triple homicide case, hoping there would be some leads there."

Cat groaned. "So it's supernatural? I was hoping it wouldn't be."

"You know about that?" he asked in surprise. "Wait of course you know about that. But apparently it was an axe."

"Actually it was a military tomahawk." Braeden called out from the background.

"That's not in this report." Derek replied to her, ignoring Cat.

"I know." The mercenary replied.

"Are you going to tell me what else you know?"

"Not yet because I don't really know much."

"Hey, Derek." Cat called. "Remember me? The one you called."

He sighed. "Right. Perhaps I should call you back."

"Wait." She cried. "Listen, don't be a dick about this. Trust her."

"I don't trust anyone." He reminded her.

"Do you trust me?" she asked in a small voice.

He let out a groan of frustration. "Fine, I trust you."

"Then trust me when I say to let her do her thing. She's got this."

"I'll call you later Cat."

… … …

Not too much later, Cat pulled up at Stiles' place. No one was home so she easily climbed in through his bedroom window, settling on the bed as pulled out some books. Not long after she heard the front door open and Stiles came into his room, letting out a yelp of surprise when he saw her. He glanced over at the window before looking back at her in surprise.

"Just letting yourself in, now?"

"Just thought I'd get comfortable." She grinned at him, rolling onto her back and motioning him over.

He returned the grin, walking over to his bed and leaning over her as he placed his lips against hers. Cat pulled him closer but stopped and pushed him away as she wrinkled her nose.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You smell gross. Go shower."

"Fine." He replied with a mock pout as he straightened up and pulled off his shirt.

"You're cheating ways won't work on me." She sang, turning back to her book. "You still stink and pretty skin won't distract me."

"Fine." He grumbled again, leaving the room.

The shower started up and she returned to her book, lost in the words when she heard the window open again. She sat up, only relaxing when she saw it was Malia there.

"There's a front door."

"I like the window." Malia replied.

"I know." Cat muttered. "Something else we need to talk about?"

"No. Where is Stiles? Nevermind I hear the shower." She joined Cat on the bed, both girls now lying on their stomach as she pulled out some books. "I like your notes. I was actually able to do some math stuff with them."

"okay, I showered, what about- oh god, Malia's here." Stiles clutched the towel tighter around himself as Cat looked up at him with a grin.

"I promised to help her. You don't have to hold the towel so tight, your virtue is safe with us."

He glanced nervously at Malia who wasn't even paying him the slightest bit attention, before looking back at Cat.

"She's fine. We're not killing each other, she apparently likes someone else but won't say who. So let's work on getting her caught up."

"Okay." Stiles hesitantly replied before grabbing some clothes and going to change. He reappeared a few minutes later lying down on his bed on the other side of Malia, the only place where there was room now. He stared at the two girls, whose heads were bent together, Cat going over some notes and wondered when this had happened. Didn't Cat want to rip her face off or something?

"This makes so much more sense." Malia cried. "I couldn't figure out why this was so hard for me and easy for everyone else."

"If Cat's not around, we use Lydia's notes." Stiles explained

"They make no sense. I need notes on Lydia's notes. " Malia held the book out to him and he grabbed it, opening it up with a frown.

"Um, Lydia wrote these?" he asked, flipping through the pages.

"Yeah, what are they?"

"Cat." He softly called.

"What?" She asked, taking the book when he handed it to her. She took it, flipping through it and stopping at a page as she tried to decipher it.

"What does it even mean?" Malia asked. "how is that math?"

"It's not." Cat told her. ""it's some kind of code. But how…" She quickly sat up, reaching for her bag and rummaging through it until she found her phone. She found 3 missed calls from Lydia and immediately called her back.

"Oh my god, finally. You need to get to the hospital." Lydia practically screeched.

"Lydia, slow down, what's wrong? Isn't Scott already at the hospital?"

"Yes but he's not answering. The guy that survived, the son from the triple homicide, he's there."

"OK but what does that have to do with me?"

"I just left his house, his house full of dead bodies." A slightly hysterical Lydia cried. "His family had a meat locker full of dead bodies."

"Wendigo." Cat whispered.

"I don't care what it is, just go help Scott. I'll keep trying him."

"I'm on it." She hung up the phone and stood up, grabbing her car keys.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked, standing up and reaching for his shoes.

"There's a Wendigo here. Apparently a whole family. I need to get to the hospital."

"I'll go with you." He replied standing up.

"It might be nothing, I'll call you if it is."

"What is a Wendigo?" Malia asked.

"A cannibalistic shape shifter. It was in the Argent bestiary." She reached up to give Stiles a kiss and a smile. "I"ll call you in a bit."

He grabbed her hand before she could leave. "Just- just be careful, okay?"

"I'm always careful."

"That's what worries me."

Cat sent him a small smirk before disappearing out of the room.

… … …

Cat entered the hospital, ignoring the looks from people around her. She didn't blame them, she was wearing purple leather pants, a purple corset like top and a black leather jacket, topped off with a brown curly wig and a mask to hide her identity. Beacon Hills was used to weird but not hero getup weird.

She walked past everyone, stopping briefly to sniff the air but she didn't need to as a distant scream wrenched the air and she took off running for it, recognizing Melissa right away.

She turned down a hallway to see Melissa struggling with someone whom she could only assume was Sean as she screamed at him to leave her alone. At the other end of the hallway, Scott growled, wolfed out as he charged the creature attacking his mother. Sean turned as Scott tackled him and as they rolled around on the ground, Cat ran up and grabbed Melissa pulling her out of harm's way.

"Who are you?'' Melissa asked.

"It's me, Mom." Cat told her, lifting the mask to show her. Melissa grabbed her and pulled her close and Cat turned in time to see Scott being kicked off of Sean and into the wall across the hall. The Wendigo scrambled to his feet and took off down the hall and Cat stood up, going to chase after him when Scott grabbed her arm.

"No, he's too strong Cat."

"I can take him." She muttered.

"Look after my mom." He turned to her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm okay. I'm alright."

"Are you sure?" Scott asked.

Melissa gave another nod. "Go get that son of a bitch."

"Stay here." Scott yelled at her before taking off.

Cat looked Melissa over. She was covered in blood, but the older woman assured her it wasn't her blood.

"What the hell is that?" Melissa asked.

"A Wendigo." She replied with a frown. "I need to help Scott."

Melissa nodded. "I'll be okay."

Cat took off running, opening her senses and following the noise and the smell of blood to the stairwell and up to the roof just in time to see Scott reaching over the side of the building as Sean pulled his arms back. Cat could hear someone and she could only assume Scott was trying to save that someone.

"I can't hold on." A familiar voice told Scott as Cat ran forward to help.

She reached the edge of the roof and made the decision to leave the Wendigo with Scott so she could help whomever was losing their grip on the roof. As she reached the edge, she saw fingers slipping away and Scott reach down to help with the only thing he could, his teeth.

"Scott, no." Cat screamed as one hand reached out to grab who she could now see was Liam. Scott's teeth dug into his arm and Liam screamed as Cat reached down and grabbed his other arm.

"Let him go." She snapped.

Scott looked over at her, horror flashing in his red eyes as he let go of Liam and Cat easily pulled him up. Behind her, she heard a gasp and turned in time to see Sean release Scott, blood pouring out of his mouth as he slumped to the side. Cat stared at him in shock, seeing an axe in between his shoulder blades. She turned to check on Liam, turning on her voice modifier to make sure he was okay. His only response was to nod and she glanced at Scott who wasn't even paying attention to them but to where someone had pulled out the axe and was walking away. The man turned back to look at them and Cat's eyes widened in horror to see he had no mouth. There was nothing there, no traces, it was all smooth and he glanced at both of them, putting a finger to where his lips should have been, motioning for them to be quiet before he disappeared around the corner.

Cat turned big eyes to Scott.

"What the hell was that?"

"What's wrong with your voice?' he asked instead.

"Modifier. Are you okay?"

He shook his head looking at Liam, who was huddled in on himself, clutching his arm and grunting in pain.

"Should I go after the no mouth guy?"

"He helped us." Scott pointed out.

Cat frowned. "But by killing Sean. I want to know if he's friend or foe." She glanced at Liam. "Get him to your house. Call Stiles, this is going to take a while to explain this to him."

"I bit him." Scott whispered. "What if he dies? Like Lennox?"

"Scott." She cried, grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to look at her. "He's not going to be another Lennox. But this is all new to him and he's probably terrified. Now dewolf and take him home. I'll catch up with you guys in a bit."

He nodded and she finally released him, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and ripping a strip off. He looked at her in surprise but she ignored him, instead turning to Liam and kneeling in front of him. She went to grab his arm but he pulled away, staring at her suspiciously.

"I'm just going to wrap it up." She told him in a soothing voice. "You'll be okay, Liam."

"How do you know my name?" He asked, looking ready to panic.

Cat glanced back at Scott before turning back to Liam, wondering if she should turn off her voice modifier and show him who she really was but she didn't want to scare him even more.

"I'm- we're the good guys." She promised him. "I just want to stop the bleeding." She reached for his arm again and this time he let her take it as she wrapped the piece of shirt around it and tied it tight.

"You're going to be okay, I promise. Just go with Scott." Not waiting for an answer, Cat stood up, giving Scott a meaningful look before she took off into the night after the guy with no mouth.

… … …


	7. Chapter 7

**EVERYTHING IS STILL A MESS! i'm trying to write. Please be patient while i try and just... write...  
**

8/13/15

**please make me feel better and make me a cover?**

**... ...**

After she lost his scent and couldn't pick it up again no matter how much she doubled back, Cat returned to her house to change before making her way over to Scott's to help him out. Seeing Stiles' jeep already in the driveway, she parked a bit of ways down the road where she could find parking and got out to walk to the house.

After taking a few steps, she heard a commotion and saw Scott's front door being thrown open as Liam took off out the door and down to the sidewalk, turning towards her and looking horrified as he kept glancing at the house. He was running at full speed towards her and Cat noticed he wasn't limping, that his ankle seemed fine and she hoped that was a good sign but refused to get her hopes up. Lennox seemed fine before she just suddenly wasn't.

"Liam?" She tentatively called, reaching out to steady him as he reached her.

He stumbled to a stop right in front of her, breathing a sigh of relief when he recognized her. "Cat? What- what are you doing here?"

She glanced behind him to where Scott and Stiles were watching from the porch.

"I live around here. I didn't realize you did too." She decided to play dumb for the time being.

"No. I- I don't. I'm running from-" He glanced behind him but Scott had pulled Stiles back into the shadows, so they could silently watch what was going on.

"I'm just going for a run." Liam lamely finished.

Cat raised an eyebrow. "After you messed up your ankle at tryouts? And with no shoes on?"

"I- uh-" He glanced behind him again and Cat took pity on him.

"Did you need a ride somewhere? Or did you want to go somewhere to talk? You look awfully spooked."

He nodded, looking extremely relieved.

"Come on, my car's just down the block."

"Your- your car? I thought you were a freshman."

She shook her head, turning and leading him back to her car. She glanced back at Scott, telling him with her eyes that she would look after this.

"I didn't even know she knew him." She heard Stiles complain.

"Me neither but she might be the only one who could talk to him right now." Scott replied.

Cat unlocked her SUV and got in, waiting for Liam to get in beside her.

"Where do you live? I'll take you home."

He gave her an address and Cat started up the car, pulling a U-turn and driving towards his place.

"So what happened?" She finally asked.

"I don't even know." He cried. "I was at the hospital and then some maniac dragged me to the roof and I almost died but then Sc- someone, something bit me, my arm and now they said something is going to happen to me and I might die." He looked ready to cry and Cat waited until she had parked in front of his house before turning to him and placing a hand on his arm.

"Okay, Liam, take a deep breath, start from the beginning."

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this." He cried. "It sounds crazy. You must think I'm insane."

"Not at all." She softly replied. "I've learned long ago that Beacon Hills is full of all sorts of weirdness."

"Why would someone bite me?"

"If you think it will help, why don't you tell me everything?"

And he did. He started with waiting for his x-rays, how he heard screaming and went to check it out, when some crazed maniac with weird teeth dragged him out onto the roof. Then some guy with red eyes appeared and tried to save him. He was thrown over the side of the roof and when the red eyed guy grabbed his hand, the maniac grabbed him, so he bit Liam to hold him up just as some hot brunette woman in purple appeared and pulled him onto the roof like he didn't weigh a thing. Cat bit her lip, trying not to smile as he continued on with the story of how the red eyed guy flung him over his shoulder and took him to his house where he taped him up and threw him in the bathtub until his friend showed up. He hit them with a chair, punched them and was able to escape, mentioning that his ankle that he thought was broken was now completely fine.

The petite redhead tried her hardest not to let out a frustrated groan. She was going to kill Scott. What the hell was he thinking, tying up Liam and leaving him in a tub? What if he went to the police now? How was she going to get him to believe anything now? She found it odd that Liam didn't use Scott or Stiles' name. She wondered why he was keeping that information quiet.

"It sounds crazy, I know." Liam practically yelled. "But it happened, I swear it did."

She met his eyes, nodding at him. "I believe you. I don't think anyone could make that up if they tried."

"Maybe I should go to the police." He glanced at her, hoping she would have an answer and Cat did, just probably not the one he wanted to hear.

"Normally, I would agree but they might actually think you're crazy if you told them what you told me."

"But you believe me, I can get them to believe me." He argued.

Cat shook her head. "I'm more perceptive to the weirdness that is Beacon Hills. A lot of weird stuff has happened that the cops just kind of brush off in their own way. I don't want to see something happen to you on the off chance they don't believe you."

He sighed, leaning his head back against the seat. "You're right, no one else would ever believe me." He looked at his house where the front door opened and an older woman peered out, trying to look into the SUV.

"Liam, is that you?" The woman called.

"It's my mom. What am I supposed to do?"

Cat looked at his mom before glancing back at Liam. "Ok, just trust me on this and go along with my story. Stay in the car until I come help you. Play up your ankle a little."

"Cat, wait-"

She ignored him, getting out of the car and calling out to the porch. "Hi, Mrs. Dunbar?"

"Who are you, are you here about my son? Have you seen him?"

"Yes, he's in my car." She opened the passenger door and grabbed Liam's arm pulling him out of the car and slipping an arm around her shoulder, pretending his ankle was still hurt. "I'm sorry to startle you. I'm Cat, a friend from school."

"Oh Liam, thank god." His Mother breathed a sigh of relief, coming off the porch to help Cat bring him in. "Your step father called and said there was an incident at the hospital with some psychotic patient and that you were missing."

Liam glanced at Cat, unsure of what to say and she smiled at Mrs. Dunbar as they got him into the house and on the couch.

"Yes, I think he's still in shock." Cat answered. "See, I was going there to see my Mom when I happened along Liam a few blocks from the hospital. I knew he had been hurt at Lacrosse earlier so I stopped to see if he was okay. Apparently the psychotic patient attacked him and I guess tried to kidnap him. But Liam's pretty smart and was able to get away. I was going to take him back but he seemed pretty spook so I thought I would bring him here."

"Oh Liam." His Mom breathed. "No, you need to go back, they said your ankle might be broken."

"I'm fine, Mom." He muttered.

"Actually." Cat replied, kneeling in front of Liam and grabbing his ankle. She flashed him a quick apologetic look before giving it a hard wrench that his mom couldn't see. He hissed in pain, reaching forward to grab it. "I checked it out, there's going to be pain when his adrenaline wears off but the swelling doesn't seem so bad."

She knelt down beside Cat and looked at the ankle. "You're right. It still looks a little puffy but it's not as bad as my husband made it out to seem. I'll go get some ice."

She disappeared and Cat rolled his pant leg back down and stood up.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked in disbelief.

"You're ankle was pretty messed up if they thought it was broken, it needs to be believable. Ice it, make them happy."

"Why are you so calm?" he asked. "Why aren't you freaking out. I'm about to freak out."

Cat leaned down to look into his eyes. "Beacon Hills is fucked up, Liam. Don't be so quick to disbelieve everything." She straightened up just as his Mother returned with a bag of ice for him. "I should get going home. I hope to see you at school tomorrow, Liam. It was nice meting you Mrs. Dunbar."

Cat left before anyone else could say anything. She waited until she was far enough away before calling Scott.

"How is he? Did you tell him?"

"You tied him up with duct tape? Are you insane?"

"I panicked." He cried.

"You're insane." She snapped. "I didn't tell him. I told him that Beacon Hills is all sorts of messed up and I've seen a lot of weird things and to keep an open mind. That's all I can do right now. I have a feeling he needs me to not be involved and it'll work better for us if I'm not. He thought I was a freshman, until I started driving."

It was silent for a minute before she heard Scott trying to stifle a laugh.

"Screw you." She said with scowl. "I'll be home soon."

She hung up the phone with a sigh. Things had just gotten royally screwed up.

When she got home, she went into Scott's room where both Scott and Stiles were, waiting for her.

"When did you get so cozy with Liam?" Came Stiles first question.

Cat rolled her eyes, ignoring the question as she turned to glare at Scott. "You're supposed to help him, not scare the shit out of him so bad that he'll never listen to you again."

"I panicked."

She sighed before looking at Stiles. "You. You're supposed to come up with the brilliant plans so stuff like this doesn't happen."

Stiles held up his arms in defeat. "He was well into the stupid plan by the time I got here."

"Did you find the man with no mouth?" Scott asked, changing the subject before she could yell at them anymore.

"No, I lost him. I tried to get Liam to keep an open mind but I don't know what's going to happen. My advice is try again at school tomorrow."

Scott nodded, looking very worried and Cat sighed before grabbing Stiles' hand and pulling him out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked.

"To Stiles' place." She replied, the smirk evident in her voice, "We'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yes." Stiles cried, pumping his fist in the air as he followed Cat down the steps.

"Gross." She heard Scott mutter as she pulled her boyfriend out the door.

… … …

As soon as they got inside his room, Cat fell back onto his bed, pulling Stiles with her. He leaned down to kiss her but pulled away, looking down at her with suspicion.

"Wait, you don't like Liam, do you?"

Cat rolled her eyes. "Yes, Stiles, I like Liam, which is why I'm here in your bed, waiting for you to ravage me. Did you not promise to do that in Starling City?"

He grinned, leaning down to capture her lips again. Things quickly heated up between them and Cat had his shirt off when she turned them over so she could pull her shirt off. She sat up and looked down at Stiles, who had just opened his eyes to grin up at her and help her with her shirt. He froze, his eyes slightly widening and she stopped, her fingers gripping the hem of her shirt as she looked down at him in confusion.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Glowing eyes."

She let out a frustrated sigh. Releasing her shirt and relaxing against him. "I'm not going to wolf out and kill you, you know."

"I know." He told her, "But it made me remember that tomorrow was the full moon. How is that coming along for you?"

She shrugged, unsure of how to answer. She had told Stiles most of what happened in Starling City, she had even told him about the wolfsbane incident that had messed up the struggle inside of her even more. She didn't exactly fit into the bestiary pages and she had no guidelines to follow. While she struggled with the full moons before, she had a feeling they wouldn't be so hard to deal with now. And if they were, well she planned on being far, far away from everyone the following night. Perhaps see Deaton and stock up on sedatives just in case.

"I'm better." She finally told Stiles. "I"ll be fine tomorrow."

"Good." He said with a small sigh. "So I've been patiently waiting, and now that that's out of the way…" He reached for her shirt again but she stopped him this time with a small frown, her head cocked to the side.

"Your Dad is home."

"Dammit." He muttered. "I thought he'd be working this case until late." He sat up and she rolled off of him as he grabbed his shirt and put it on. "I want to talk to him about this. Plus, I kind of don't want my Dad listening in the first time I have sex." His face went bright red as he looked at her. "Unless of course that's not where this was going."

She grinned up at him. "There's no right way to answer that, 'cause you're going to be disappointed either way. Let's just say it would've been a happy night and we can still… cuddle when you're done."

He sighed as he stood up. "Right, there is no right way. I'll be back." He leaned over to give her a kiss before disappearing out the door to go talk to his Dad.

Cat let out a yawn, standing up to pull a shirt out of his dresser to sleep in and changing into it before climbing back into bed, suddenly very tired. She wanted to stay awake to talk to him but it wasn't long until she had started drifting off to sleep. She heard Stiles come back in and crawl into the bed behind her and she turned, curling into him as he wrapped an arm around her, kissing her forehead as one hand began playing with her hair.

"Love you." She sleepily mumbled.

His hand stilled and her eyes popped open as she realized what she said. She lifted her eyes to look at him and he was looking down with wide eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean-"

His face dropped. "You didn't mean it?"

She sighed, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "Yes, I did mean it, I didn't mean to blurt it out and scare the ever living hell out of you."

"Why?" He asked with a frown. "Maybe I feel the same way."

Cat smacked his arm. "You jerk, making me panic like that."

He started laughing, leaning down to kiss her. "I'm just glad you said it first."

"Why me?"

"Come on, Cat. Do you really think I'd ever have the guts to say that, to you? I still can't believe you'[re going out with me."

She let out a small snort. "You're insane. Remember when we first met? I couldn't even look at you without blushing."

"You mean Scott."

Cat rolled her eyes. "It was both of you, you doofus. Well?"

"Well what?" He asked, looking confused.

"Really? Nothing to say back?"

"Nope, good night." He leaned over and turned off the light, turning over in bed.

Cat stared at him in shock for a moment before leaning over and pushing him off the bed. He crashed to the floor, struggling to untangle himself from the blankets when his Dad called his name through the closed door.

"I'm okay, Dad." He yelled back. "Just tripped on something again, goodnight."

"Goodnight." The Sheriff called back before continuing on to his room.

Stiles turned to glare at Cat who was stifling a laugh as she looked at him.

"Karma's a bitch." She got out in between giggles.

He scowled. "I'm going to sleep on the floor."

"No." She protested, her lips turning into a small pout. "Come to bed please?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I love you." She replied with a grin.

He finally returned her grin, pulling the blanket back on the bed as he go into bed with her. "That'll work, good night."

Cat climbed on top of him, grabbing his arms and pinning them above his head. "Goodnight? That's all you got to say?"

She let him pull his arms away and twist them so he was on top of her, pinning her wrists above her head.

"Fine, there's a slight, possible chance that I just may love you too."

She leaned up to give him a kiss. "It's 'cause I'm awesome."

He rolled his eyes. "You're right, it's 'cause you're awesome."

They heard a tapping on the window and both turned to see Malia there, opening up the window and letting herself in.

"What are you doing?" Cat asked when the coyote was inside.

"I can't sleep." She told them. "I went to Scott's house but he said Cat was here."

Cat pushed Stiles off and sat up as she looked suspiciously at the taller girl. "Why would you need to come see me if you can't sleep?"

She shrugged, looking at some lint on her sleeves that she found interesting. "Because I feel safe around you."

"Me? Not Stiles?" She looked at her boyfriend, who looked just as confused as her.

Malia nodded. "So can I?"

Cat looked at her before looking back at Stiles again, having a silent conversation with him before he motioned for her to answer. Cat stuck her tongue out at him before turning back to Malia.

"I guess you can stay here."

Malia's face lit up as she moved towards the bed but Cat held out a hand to ward her off.

"On the floor."

Malia let out a small pout before moving to Stiles' closet and pulling out the extra blanket. Cat looked to Stiles who shrugged.

"I told you she's stayed here before, she's seen me pull out the extra blankets."

She only nodded, waiting for Malia to get settled before lying back down, situating herself between Stiles on the bed and Malia on the floor. She was starting to like the coyote but not enough to give her easy access to Stiles.

… …

When Cat woke up, she felt hot, like she was trapped somewhere. She opened her eyes to see Stiles on his back, his mouth slightly open and one hand across his face. As she shifted, she could feel something behind her and she shifted again, sighing as she realized it was another body and the arm she felt across her waist was most definitely not Stiles. She grabbed the arm and lifted it up to remove it but it was pulled away as the person at her back snuggled further into her.

"Okay, you know what? Not okay." Cat cried, flinging the arm off of her and wriggling her way down to the end of the bed so she could stand up. She stood and turned to the two on the bed. Both were waking up, Stiles looking confused, Malia stretching with a contented look on her face.

"Why am I in bed with Malia?" Stiles asked, realizing it wasn't his girlfriend beside him but the werecoyote.

"You were supposed to be sleeping on the floor." She pointed a finger at Malia, a scowl on her face.

"It was uncomfortable." She replied with a small pout. "And there was room on the bed."

"And I'm uncomfortable with you cuddled up with me and Stiles." Cat retorted before stopping and taking a deep breath. It was the night of the full moon and chances were she was angrier than usual.

"I'm going to get ready, then I'm going to make breakfast for everyone, I'll meet you both down there." She spun on her heel and grabbed some clothes that she could change into, taking a quick shower before she went downstairs to make some food. Pulling out some bacon, eggs and bread, she began putting together a breakfast for everyone. She heard the Sheriff moving around, and stopping to talk to Stiles, proclaiming he didn't want to know something before making his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, stopping when he saw Cat in his kitchen, cooking food.

"I thought I was imagining it when I smelt bacon. Why are there two girls in the house?" The Sheriff wondered.

"I spent the night." Cat replied, not sugarcoating it. He was aware Malia spent the night while she was gone, so what was the big deal if he knew about her? She was the one dating his son.

"And his girlfriend doesn't care?"

Cat began whisking the eggs harder. "Honestly, Sheriff, I don't have a problem with it."

It was silent and she glanced back to see he looked confused. Cat put the eggs down, busying herself with turning the bacon over.

"I don't know what Stiles has told you, or why he hasn't told you. But I guess you can say we've been seeing each other since right before I left for Starling."

It was silent and Cat put the spatula down and turned around to face him, wondering if he would be mad. Maybe he didn't want Stiles dating someone like her.

"This is great." The Sheriff cried, rushing forward to gather her in a hug.

"It is?" Cat asked, returning the hug as Stiles came down the stairs, Malia right behind him.

"Yes. I couldn't ask for a better girl for my son."

"What's going on?" Stiles asked, stopping in the entrance as he watched his Dad hug his girlfriend.

The Sheriff immediately released her, turning to grab his son into a headlock.

"You, not telling me you're dating Catalina?"

Stiles squirmed away from his Dad as Cat turned back to the stove, pouring the eggs into the frying pan.

"I was waiting for her to settle back in before announcing it to everyone." Stiles muttered.

"I'm settled." Cat announced with a tight smile, looking over her shoulder. "I think everyone should finish getting ready. Breakfast will be ready in a few."

She heard Malia run back up the steps, the Sheriff following at a slower pace. Cat knew Stiles was still there and sure enough he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Are you mad?" He asked.

She let out a small sigh before shaking her head. "I'm trying not to be but there is a full moon. It still affects me."

"Are you sure you'll be okay tonight?" He rubbed his cheek against her hair and she relaxed against him.

"Yeah, I will be. I promise."

He nodded, placing a kiss on her cheek before he left to get ready.

… … …


	8. Chapter 8

**I just want to give a special shout out to a special reader... she doesn't like the attention, so let's go with E.T. just cuz she's been nothing but encouraging and messages me to encourage me or see if I need to talk. so thank you. it helps and it means a lot :D I've been going through hell lately... alone -_- so it just sucks. But it's nice to know that a stranger, would take the time to talk to me. thank you 3  
**

**Here you go... don't give up on me and I'll never give up on you guys and this series :D  
**

8/17/15

**please make me feel better and make me a cover?**

**... ...**

Cat waited around the corner, listening in on Stiles and Scott trying to talk to Liam. She was groaning as she resisted the urge to slap a hand to her forehead as Scott told Liam, about them being brothers and how the bite was a gift. Liam still wasn't perceptive and as Scott told him something big was going to happen, Cat stepped out from behind the lockers in time to see Liam pull off the bandage on his arm and tell the guys that nothing was going to happen. He turned to storm away, stopping when he saw Cat there. His eyes widened and he quickly hid his arm.

"Cat."

"Hi." She replied, looking thoroughly confused as she looked past him to Stiles and Scott. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes." Liam quickly replied. "Can I walk you to class?"

She nodded, waiting for him to step up beside her. She shot the guys a raised eyebrow, even as she could hear Stiles muttering about the little runt and how he should stop trying to be so suave.

'_text me.' _ She mouthed to Scott before turning to walk with Liam.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" She asked, holding her books to her chest.

"Yeah. Just… Lacrosse business."

"Really?" Cat sounded skeptical as she shot him a sideways glance. "Those guys didn't have anything to do with what you told me last night, do they? Or the fact that your arm is magically healed?"

"You saw that?" He asked, looking panicked.

She nodded, stopping outside her classroom. "Like I said, lots of weird stuff goes on in this town. It doesn't phase me."

He grinned at her. "I've never met a girl so cool and understanding."

Cat only shrugged, motioning to the door behind her. "This is my class, I'll see you around, okay?"

Liam nodded and Cat went into the classroom, sitting down and pulling out her phone to see Scott had already texted her and asked her to meet out in the parking lot behind the buses after class. She responded in the affirmative, putting her phone away as class started.

The moment the bell rang, Cat gathered her stuff and rushed outside to the buses, smiling at everyone else who had reached the place at the same time. Scott quickly gave them a rundown of the previous night, how he bit and kidnapped Liam, who was still very much in denial.

"We have to figure out a way to get Liam to Lydia's lake house, tonight." Scott informed them.

"Lake house?" Cat asked in confusion.

"It's where we've been going during the full moon." Lydia explained.

"I'm not sharing my basement." Malia announced.

"Actually it's my basement." The banshee reminded her. "And my Mom saw how you tore it up last time."

"Alright, she's still learning." Stiles told her and the coyote shot him a grateful smile.

"We're going to use the boathouse." Scott explained. "It has support beams that we can chain him up to."

"But how will we get him there if he doesn't trust us?" Kira asked.

"I say if it keeps him from murdering someone, we just chloroform the little bastard and throw him in the lake." Stiles suggested.

"I'm in." Malia agreed and Stiles gestured to her, glad to have someone on his side.

"We're not killing or kidnapping him." An exasperated Scott replied.

"Because kidnapping worked so well last time?" Cat asked with a grin, causing Scott to shoot her a glare.

"Then let's be smart about this." Lydia interjected. "Tell him there's a party and invite him."

"You're going to ask out a freshman?" Stiles asked in disbelief. "Because Cat's not doing it. I want him to keep his grubby little paws off my girlfriend."

"I'm done with teenage boys." Lydia told him. "But if you won't let Cat do it and we plan on playing a trick on him, why not use the trickster?" She turned to look at Kira.

"You know, as cute as Stiles' jealousy is. I'm the best choice. The kid trusts me and I'm, as he says, very cool and understanding. Send me directions and I'll get him there tonight." Inwardly, Cat was cringing. She had planned to be far away from anyone and everyone tonight.

"If he touches you, I'm breaking every finger in his stupid newly werewolf body." Stiles muttered with a scowl.

"I think I'm starting to get a little hurt that you'd think I'd go out with a freshman, especially after last night."

"Okay and that's all I need to hear." Scott cried.

Cat wrinkled her nose, realizing what she just implied. "Get your head out of the gutter, it's not what you think."

"Of course it's not." Lydia replied with a knowing smirk.

"It's not." Malia informed them. "They said they loved each other last night."

Cat scowled. "Thanks, Malia."

"What?" She asked in confusion.

Cat shook her head. "I"ll see you guys later. I can catch Liam after next period. Send me directions." She went up on her toes to give Stiles a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you." She whispered, so only he, and possibly every supernatural creature nearby could hear.

He could only give her big grin as she ran back into the school. She wanted to get to the office and look up Liam's schedule and when the bell rang to end the current period, she took off down the hall to his English class, yelling out his name at his retreating back. Both him and his friend turned around and Liam gave her a big smile as she caught up to him.

"Hi." She greeted him, glancing at his friend.

"Hey Cat, this is my friend Mason. Mason, this is Cat, she's a Junior" He grinned, seemingly proud of himself that an upperclassmen was talking to them.

"Ah, a name for the mystery girl." Mason smiled at her. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too." Cat replied with a friendly smile, turning her attention back to Liam. "Do you think I can talk to you for a moment?"

Liam nodded, telling Mason he would see him next period as he moved off to the side to talk to Cat.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to do something tonight?" Cat asked, seeing his eyes light up and realizing it sounded very much like a date. "Some people I know are getting together for this… thing. Maybe you'd like to come along and get your mind off things?"

"I'd love to." He exclaimed.

Cat smiled. "Good, I'll pick you up tonight, okay?"

He nodded, sending her one last smile before taking off down the hall and Cat let out a small sigh.

"He looked way too excited by that." Stiles observed, coming up beside her.

"We have Math." She replied with a frown, turning and leading the way to class.

"Seriously, if he touches you…." He trailed off and Cat sent him a small glare.

"The jealousy thing? Getting less cute. I can handle a newbie werewolf, Stiles."

"And what if you don't make it to the Lake House in time?" He wondered.

"I will. Just trust me, okay?"

He nodded, watching her walk off to class as he let out a small sigh before turning to go do his own research. It wasn't that he didn't trust Cat because he did trust her to look after herself. But it seemed every time a new student appeared in their radar, something was going on with them and he wanted to find out what Liam's deal was.

… … …

Cat picked Liam up and noticed right away how antsy he was. Only because she was feeling slightly antsy herself and she knew she had to hurry to the Lake House because the Moon was rising. She had stopped at Deaton's before picking up Liam and he had stocked her up with some tranquilizers in case things got bad. He had asked her how she was handling things and Cat had felt obliged to give him a rundown since he had been so good with helping her. That had made her late in picking Liam up and she was now speeding towards the Lake House without trying to be obvious.

Music played quietly in the background as she softly sang along, trying to pretend she couldn't see how antsy Liam was.

"Can you turn the music down?" An agitated Liam asked.

Cat sent him a worried look. "Liam, the music is barely on, what's wrong?"

He was saved from answering by his phone vibrating and he reached into his pocket to pull it out and read the message.

"Who did you say was coming to this party?" He asked, glancing up from his phone.

Cat shrugged. "I don't know, people? It was thrown together last minute."

He typed something out on his phone before glancing at the window at the full moon. His breathing turned ragged and Cat stepped on the gas, going even faster.

They were running out of time.

It wasn't much longer until they pulled up to the house. Cat could see Stiles' jeep, Scott's bike and Kira's red Toyota out front as she parked and got out.

"Wow." Liam whispered as she appeared beside him.

"What?" Cat asked, glancing towards the house.

"You just look… amazing, Cat. I mean, you're really pretty."

She glanced over at him to see him blushing and she couldn't help but smile at him before glancing down at her outfit. She was wearing a turquoise mini skirt with a black top and her leather jacket over top. Her thigh high black boots completed the outfit and she briefly wondered if perhaps she shouldn't have put so much effort in, that Liam might think this was more than a friendly date. But she figured as soon as they walked through that door, there was a chance Liam would hate her, so maybe she shouldn't be too worried.

Liam finally glanced around, noticing that there wasn't many cars around. "Where is everyone?" He asked.

Cat shrugged, looking up at the full moon again. "Not here yet. We should get inside." She grabbed his arm, ushering him up to the door. She opened the door, pushing him inside and entered after, closing the door and leaning against it as Liam looked around, seeing the shackles on the table and Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Kira and Malia standing on the other side of it, waiting for them.

Stiles gave him a small wave.

Liam abruptly turned back towards Cat who gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry but we ran out of time to ease you into this."

"We? You know these idiots?"

Cat nodded and Liam turned back to the others. "So what the hell is this, then?"

"Think of it like an intervention." Stiles told him. "You have a problem, Liam."

"And we're the only ones who can help." Scott finished.

"Help me, how?" Liam asked. "You bit me."

Scott sighed. "Yes. I did, it was the only way I could save you. I'm-" He stopped and looked at Cat who nodded her encouragement. "I'm a werewolf, Liam. And now, you are too. But you're not alone, we're all here to help you."

"How is everyone supposed to help me? Are you all werewolves too?" The Freshman asked with a snort.

Scott shook his head. "Malia's a coyote, Kira's a fox and Lydia is a banshee."

Liam glanced around at all of them in disbelief, noticing he hadn't said anything about Stiles or Cat. "OK, let me get this straight." He pointed at each one as he called out what they were. "Werewolf. Werecoyote. Banshee. And werefox?"

"Kitsune." Kira replied "But fox works too."

Liam looked at Stiles first. "And what are you?"

"Uh." Stiles ran a hand across his forehead. "For a while there, I was possessed by an evil spirit. It was very evil."

Liam crossed his arms, looking decidedly unimpressed. "Mhm, and what are you now?"

Stiles looked taken aback by the question as he glanced at Cat, before turning to the younger teen. "Better?"

Liam didn't miss the quick exchange with Cat as he turned to look at his supposed date for the evening. "What about you then? Evil spirit as well."

Cat shook her head. "I am, or was, I don't know yet- A seer."

"You don't know? And what's a Seer?"

"I'm basically psychic, no, I was. It's not working so hot right now."

"Why?" Liam demanded.

Cat glanced at Scott, a guilty look on his face before looking to Stiles who gave a small nod. "A few months ago, I was also bitten, completely by accident, thanks to the evil spirit. And it's kind of made me all wonky."

"Wonky?"

"I'll explain everything later, we just need to get through tonight."

He turned back around his eyes resting on the table again and the shackles in the bag. "Are those for me?"

"No, they're for me." Malia replied, her eyes flashing blue.

Liam dropped his arms, looking nervous now. "How'd you do that?"

"You'll learn." Scott calmly told him. "But first you need to get through the full moon."

"The moon's already out." Liam snapped.

The Alpha gave him a knowing smile. "And you're already starting to feel something already, aren't you?"

"I feel like I'm surrounded by a bunch of freaking psychotic nutjobs. You guys are out of your freaking minds." Liam began to yell, still not wanting to believe. " I don't know how you did that eye thing and I don't care, I'm walking out that door right-" He was stopped by Cat stepping forward and placing her hand on his neck.

"Cat, no." Stiles yelled, not wanting her to take on his anger tonight of all nights. Especially after he learned just how huge the kid's anger problem was.

But it was too late, Liam sank to his knees, grabbing his head and Cat stumbled back, breathing heavily as she leaned back against the wall, trying to push the anger out of her. She did that too easily, it wasn't that easy anymore. Why was Liam so angry?

"Who did you tell about this?" Lydia asked as lights flashed through the window.

"My friend Mason. " Liam gasped, starting to lose control. "Cat said there was a party."

"And who did Mason invite?" Stiles asked as he crossed the floor towards Cat.

"Everyone." Kira told them, looking out the window.

"Cat." Stiles whispered, grabbing her arm. "Breathe, don't let it get to you."

She glanced up, her eyes blue, fangs in her mouth. "I need out of here." She whispered.

He nodded, throwing an arm around her as he led her out of the room and telling Malia to meet them in the basement. She could hear Kira and Scott saying they were taking Liam to the Boathouse as Lydia wondered what she was supposed to do with the horde gathering outside.

Stiles stopped them, turning to look back at the Banshee. "Lydia, who throws the best party in Beacon Hills?"

"What?" She asked in disbelief. "Me. Obviously."

"Then throw a party." He turned them back towards the basement and Cat stumbled but Stiles held on to her, leading her down the steps. She pulled away from him, falling to her knees as she stared at her hands turning into claws.

"My pocket." She rasped.

"What?"

"Pocket."

He reached into her pockets, pulling out the tranquilizers. "I thought you said you'd be fine tonight."

"I didn't think I'd have to touch someone so angry." She snapped. "Use it."

"What? Cat, no, not until you need it."

She turned and glared at him. "Use it." She growled. "Now, before it's too late."

He uncapped one of the needles and stepped forward, looking nervous. "I hate needles." He muttered.

"Stiles." Her growling grew louder as she bared her teeth at him and he plunged the needle into her neck, all the while apologizing.

Cat gasped, feeling the liquid running through her veins as she slowly relaxed, slumping against Stiles as her eyes closed and she drifted away.

… … …

She regained consciousness, knowing she hadn't been out that long. Stiles had only used one needle and she knew it wasn't enough to keep her out for long. As she tried to bring everything into focus, she could hear Stiles telling Malia to listen to his voice as the werecoyote growled at him. Cat forced her eyes open to see Malia had one hand free and was swiping at him, even as he tried to talk her down. All Cat could think about was that she had to get up and save Stiles, she needed her limbs to start working again.

In between growls, Malia urged him to run as she yanked at the one chain still holding her to the wall. Cat forced her arms under her, pulling her legs beneath her so she was on her hands and knees. She looked at the wall to see the bolt coming loose and she forced herself to her feet, the fog dissipating as one thought completely took over. She would not let anyone hurt him.

Malia gave one final yank, pulling the bolt right out of the wall as she advanced on Stiles but before she could take more than a couple steps, a hand wrapped around her throat, pushing her back into the wall. Malia looked at the tiny teen in shock before she began to struggle but Cat only pulled her away slightly from the wall before slamming back into it and letting out a loud roar in Malia's face. The blue bled out of the coyote's eyes, her fangs and claws receding as she stared at Cat in shock and awe.

"Cat?" Stiles cautiously called.

She let go of Malia who slid down the wall and the redhead turned towards her boyfriend, who took a slight step back when he saw she was completely wolfed out.

"I don't know if I'm okay." She growled, as her Father appeared behind him, taunting her. "He's here."

"You can do this, Cat. You're fine." Stiles tried to soothe her.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"But you do." Another voice chimed in and Cat spun around to see Void Stiles smirking his evil smirk. "Hurt him Cat."

"I don't think you're going to hurt me. " Her Stiles continued. "You think you don't have a handle on this but you do. You're Cat. You're so much stronger than you know."

"I'm not." She whispered as the Darach appeared and her hallucinations began to surround her, slowly closing in on her.

"You are. I know you're afraid of hurting me, of hurting us all. And I know what that's like. I remember everything I did and the worst part? I remember liking it. Because I felt powerful, I felt fearless-" He stepped towards her. "And I felt control. But when I came through it, I learned something else. Control? Is overrated." He passed right through void Stiles and grabbed her arms causing her to growl as she jumped, lifting a clawed hand to slash at him, stopping at the last second when she realized it was Stiles, her Stiles. She dropped her arms and slumped against him, noticing her hands were normal now.

"Are you okay?" he hesitantly asked.

She nodded, wiping at the tears leaking out of her eyes. "What if I had hurt you?"

"I wasn't worried. I'm your anchor, remember?"

"I thought you were the Nogitsune."

"But you realized I wasn't." He whispered.

"Am- Am I okay?"

"You're you." He replied, pulling her into his arms and kissing her head. "You controlled it, you did it."

"I thought she was going to kill you." Cat mumbled against him. "I couldn't let her hurt you. Then they appeared again, they were surrounding me."

"But you realized what they were. You did it."

Cat let out a small sob, turning her head to see Malia alternating between looking at them, and her hands, her normal hands.

"How did you do that?" Malia asked, in wonder.

Cat let go of Stiles and walked over to the coyote, sliding down beside her and leaning her head against her shoulder.

"I don't know." Cat whispered. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I feel in control. It's like you gave me control. I don't know how you did it."

"Neither do I but we're both okay." Cat took a deep breath before freezing and looking up towards the ceiling.

"What? What is it?" Stiles asked with a small frown.

"I feel-" She stopped, gasping as her eyes grew distant. "No. I'm seeing things."

Everyone was silent and when Cat came out of her vision, she stood up, ignoring Stiles calls as she ran up the steps and out of the basement. She paused briefly, frowning at all the freshman milling around. Stiles grabbed her arm as him and Malia came up behind her.

"What's going on?"

"Lydia, she found something." Cat whispered, looking upwards before taking off for the stairs, the other two still following after her. She ran down the hall, stopping at the last door to an all white room. She stepped inside where Lydia sat in front of her laptop, Kira right beside her.

"You found the key." Cat cried, causing the two girls to look at her.

Lydia nodded, "I cracked the code. It was Allison's name."

"What is it?" Stiles asked.

"A list of all the Supernaturals in Beacon Hills" Lydia whispered, turning back to her computer. "And we're on it."

Cat and Stiles exchanged a look before they stepped forward to look at the computer.

Sean Walcott - 250

David Walcott - 250

Michael Walcott - 250

Christina Walcott - 250

Lydia Martin - 20

Scott McCall - 25

Demarco Montana - 250

Derek Hale - 15

Carrie Hudson - 500

Kayleen Bettcher - 250

Kira Yukimura - 6

Elias Town - 250

Cat frowned, running through it again, noticing that her name wasn't on it. She couldn't help but wonder what that meant.

"Where's Scott and Liam?" Stiles asked Kira.

"Liam escaped, Scott went to go help him."

"I'm going to find them." Cat told Stiles, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Okay, call if you need me." He walked her towards the door. "Your name isn't on there." She could hear the relief in his voice.

She nodded. "We'll worry about it later. I should make sure they're okay."

He nodded and Cat took off out of the house, planning to stop at her car and get her tranquilizer gun but before she got too far, Scott's scent hit her nose as well as a slightly familiar one. She gave a tentative sniff, trying to figure out who was with him because whomever it was also had the faint scent of Isaac. Realizing what that meant, she took off running, stopping when she saw them knelt by a car and more importantly a dead body, it's head decapitated and laying a few feet away.

"Oh gross." She couldn't help but mumble, causing the other two to look up.

"Cat, are you okay?" Scott asked as he stood up, pulling Chris Argent up with him.

Cat looked at him, suddenly nervous as she wondered if he perhaps blamed her for his daughters death but he smiled at her, stepping towards her and Cat ran to him, throwing herself at him.

"It's good to see you too, Catalina."

"I called Isaac and left messages telling him to tell you to call us."

Chris nodded. "I got them and Scott's text so I hurried back here."

"Is Isaac okay?"

Another nod. "He's doing well there. He's excelling really well in school."

Cat smiled. "Good. Now what happened here? There's no way Liam could have done this."

"He didn't." Scott told her. "He's at the boathouse. Someone- something else did it."

Cat knelt down by the body. "He smells like a wolf."

Chris looked at her in surprise. "You can smell that now?"

Cat and Scott exchanged a look.

"Probably more that I need to catch you up on, since Isaac didn't seem to." Scott told him.

"Catch me up on what?" Chris asked, looking between the two.

"Well, first off, Liam, isn't my only beta, technically." Scott muttered, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"You bit someone else?" Chris looked at him in disbelief. "Do you know how dangerous it is to go around, making your own pack. The Calavera's will be all over you."

"No one knows about this other beta." Scott assured him.

Chris sighed and rolled his eyes. "What does this other Beta have to do with Catalina suddenly being able to sniff out a were-" He stopped, slowly turning to look at Cat. "I know he didn't bite you because if he did, you would be insane by now and you look awfully lucid."

The redhead let out a small shrug. "Surprise. Not crazy."

"When?"

"The Nogitsune. He maneuvered my arm into Scott's path and I was bitten. Total accident and I don't know what it's done to me. Not fully a Seer, not fully a wolf and somehow not completely insane. So, about this dead body…?"

Scott nodded. "I'm going to call Stiles' Dad." He stepped away from them, pulling out his phone as Chris stared at her in disbelief.

"How are you handling all this?" He wondered.

"Some days, I'm not and I feel like I'm going insane. I had help so I take it one day at a time."

"And if you do go insane?"

Cat glanced behind her at Scott before leaning closer to Chris. "I'm hoping it doesn't come to that but if something happens and I do, I hope there's someone besides my friends who will take the kill shot."

Chris slowly nodded as she stared hard at him, understanding what she was asking of him. He couldn't deny her because there was a time when he has asked her to do something he couldn't. Kill his Father.

"The Sheriff is on the way." Scott told them.

"Good, while we wait, you can tell me about the other part of the message." Chris told them. "You said you had to talk to me about… Kate?"

Scott and Cat exchanged another look.

"She's alive and some kind of Were." Cat told him, not sugar coating it. "Surprise?"

Scott groaned, covering his face with a hand as Chris' jaw dropped in shock.

… … …


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry. **

**There's nothing more I can say. Shit sucks sometimes and we do what we can to survive. I dealt with it, I'm trying to recover, it's not a simple process. While I try to get back in the swing of things, I'm doing NANOWRIMO. so here you go for now... i might have enough to update once, maybe twice more before december. Please show some love. I need encouragement right now**

**thank you for sticking by me.**

11/05/15

**please make me feel better and make me a cover?**

**... ...**

"Anything yet?" Stiles asked, leaning over Cat's shoulder to peer at her computer screen.

"Nope." She responded with a yawn, scrolling through the code yet again. "How come this wasn't given to me the night we discovered it?"

"Because you took off for the hospital then we had to deal with Liam." Stiles reminded her. "I figured we would look into it after we got through the full moon. I didn't expect Lydia to crack the first part of it while the rest of us were dealing with said full moon."

Cat frowned, rubbing at her tired eyes. She had been at this for days already and the code wasn't making any more sense than when she had started. And she hated it. Another supernatural was killed last night and she needed to crack it. She figured she should try another angle, maybe see if she could hunt down The Benefactor, maybe go after the head guy and stop them before anymore Supernaturals died.

"I give up." She groaned, closing everything down and bringing up her Skype.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked, sitting down beside her.

"Calling in some reinforcements." She replied, clicking on a name with a small smile. The call was answered and Cat grinned as not only one, but two people appeared in the screen.

"You're both there." Cat practically squealed.

"Well the Full Moon wasn't long ago, so we were kind of hoping you'd call." The blonde on screen grinned, nudging her companion. "Oliver hasn't left me alone, begging me to call you."

Cat returned the grin, grabbing Stiles and pulling him into the camera view. "Stiles is here, he says hi."

Her boyfriend smiled and waved at the people on the screen.

"So how did the Full Moon go?" Oliver asked, leaning closer.

Cat and Stiles exchanged a quick look.

"I saw that look." Felicity cried. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Cat shrugged, giving them a quick rundown about Liam being bitten and how she started shifting because she actually took his anger on. How Stiles gave her a light tranquilizer and she woke up, shifting to stop Malia before Stiles was able to help her control it.

"It sounds like it went okay then." Felicity said with a sigh of relief.

"That's fine. I'm not worried about that. I called because I need help trying to crack this code we have."

The Blonde's eyes lit up. "Send it to me."

"Already on its way." Cat replied.

"What's it for, Cat?" Oliver asked.

The two teens exchanged another look. "It's for a Deadpool. It's a list of Supernaturals in Beacon Hills and it was sent out to various assassins who are now coming here to kill off everyone on the list."

"If you know this, why do you need me?" Felicity asked as she opened up the file Cat sent her.

"We only have a part of it. I also sent you what was already cracked and not by me."

"You're not on there." Oliver said looking at the file of the list. "That's good, right?"

"That's what I thought at first." Stiles replied. "But it turns out, we only have a third of it." Stiles replied. "She could still be on another part, that's why we need to crack it as soon as possible."

"And that's why I sent it to you, City." Cat finished. "I can't crack it alone, I've been trying. We need to see who else is on the list and we need to find the benefactor. Whomever it is, is too good at this and I just don't have the equipment here to crack it just yet."

"What are all the numbers?" Oliver asked.

"That's part of the story." Cat replied.

"Tell us everything." Oliver demanded.

Cat looked to her boyfriend, who took over. "The Walcott's, at the top of the page are the first that we know about. They were Wendigo's-"

"Wendigo's?" Oliver interrupted him.

"Cannibalistic Shape Shifters." Cat explained.

"Cannibal?" Felicity squeaked, looking ill.

Stiles nodded before continuing. "They were killed by a professional assassin called The Mute. He had no mouth."

"And when he says no mouth, he means no mouth." Cat sent over the picture they had of The Mute, waiting for them to open and gasp when they saw it.

"How does someone have no mouth?" Felicity cried. "How is that even possible?"

"Well we would ask, but he's kind of dead." Stiles sarcastically replied. "Peter killed him. That's Derek's insane Uncle that no one really likes. Cat tolerates him, but sometimes I wonder about her."

Cat nudged him and stuck out tongue. "See if you get any tonight."

"What's the point?" He muttered. "We'll just get interrupted again."

Cat grinned at the screen. "I think Stiles is a little sexually frustrated."

"Please stop." Oliver begged, looking a little green.

Cat's grin grew even wider. If there was one thing she liked, it was making Oliver uncomfortable. He really was like a big brother.

"Can I continue?" Stiles asked. "Next was Demarco. He's known around here for delivering beer kegs to teenager's parties for a little extra money. The party was at Lydia's Lake House the night of the full moon. He was a werewolf and was decapitated outside of his car. Last night it was Carrie Hudson, also a werewolf. Her hand was cut off before she was stabbed to death. We don't know who killed those last two."

Oliver looked down at the list that Felicity had printed out for him. "So who cracked this part of the list if you didn't?"

"Lydia did the night of the full Moon, because of the whole Banshee thing, she was able to learn the cipher key to break the code. It was a name." Stiles continued.

"Allison." Cat whispered, looking down at her hands as she nervously twisted them in her lap. It grew silent before she finally cleared her throat. "So we think there are two other cipher keys to break the rest of the list. Lydia is at the Lake House, trying to learn the other cipher keys the same way and I've been here, trying to crack it the traditional way. So far, neither of us have had any luck."

"And the Seer part of you?" Oliver asked.

"No help." Cat said with a shrug. "I thought my powers were coming back after the whole wolfsbane thing but they just keep going back and forth. I can't control anything. It's there when it wants to be."

"Okay, and the numbers?" Felicity asked.

Stiles sighed. "Any three digit numbers are thousands and the 1 and 2 digit numbers are millions."

"Dollars?" The blonde asked in disbelief. "Who the hell possibly has this kind of money? I mean, Oliver used to… but who there would have the money?"

Cat and Oliver exchanged a quick look before looking away. Who indeed?

"The person who stole the bearer bonds from the Hale family Vault." Stiles explained.

"How much?" wondered Oliver.

"147 Million." Cat answered. "So we think when all the names are revealed, they will equal to that amount."

"How much do you think you're worth?" Felicity asked.

Cat let out a small snort. "With my lack of control, probably not very much. With my magic power of being invisible, I wouldn't be surprised if I'm not even on it."

Oliver smiled. "You told me you were invisible before, I still don't believe it."

"Believe it." Stiles told him. "Seriously, it has to be some kind of Seer power because no one ever seems to remember her and she's the smartest, prettiest girl in school. How could people not notice or remember her?"

Cat couldn't help but blush as she smiled adoringly up at Stiles, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Felicity all but squealed.

"Right, so if this Mute, was dead, that means there was a new Assassin who went after these other two. One who knew that this Demarco guy would be at the Lake House." Oliver frowned and Stiles nodded, realizing where he was going with this.

"It was a student. The party happened so last minute, that only a student would have known to call Demarco there."

"You have students that are assassins?" Felicity whispered in disbelief.

"We also have students that are werewolves, foxes and banshees." Cat reminded her.

"Right. And on that terrifying note, I have to go to work now. I'll look at everything later and see what I can do." Felicity promised her.

"Work?" Cat asked, curious. "Did Ollie already get QC back?"

Felicity shook her head, looking decidedly embarrassed. "No. and I'm not telling you where I work because it's embarrassing. I'll text you later, Lina." She stood up, leaving Oliver alone with them.

"Are you sure you're okay?' He asked, once Felicity was gone.

Cat nodded.

"Will you call me if you need me? I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I will." She promised. "If it gets to that I'll let you know."

"Good." Oliver smiled. "I'll talk to you later, Cat."

He signed off and Cat moved to lean her head against Stiles' shoulder.

"Are you going to call him if we need it?" He asked.

"No." Cat replied, rolling her eyes up to look at him. "They're still new to the supernatural stuff I can't do that to them." She sighed before changing topics. "How did everything go with Liam? I tried texting him but I think he's still a little mad at me."

"Good." Stiles muttered, grabbing Cat's hand. "Stay far away from the little bastard with the extremely bad temper."

Cat couldn't stop a small giggle from escaping. "I can so take him."

"Scott called Derek for some help. I think Derek's going to meet him at school."

She lifted her head, turning to look at him. "Really? I want to see that happen."

"Why?"

"Because it will be amusing. Ready to go?"

"Or we could stay here and ignore everyone today." He hopefully suggested.

Cat laughed, leaning over to kiss him before standing up. "Don't tempt me, love. Let's go to school and see what kind of shitshow we run into today."

He gave her that special grin he had whenever she used some term of endearment on him before standing up and grabbing his bag, leading the way out to his jeep.

When they arrived, they parted ways for first period, Cat giving him a kiss before she turned away. She caught Liam at the end of the hallway, glaring at them and as she called out to him, he turned away. Cat let out a frustrated sigh, knowing she would have to wait to talk to him.

She got her chance during first period, in the form of Derek. Halfway through class, she heard someone calling her name. She frowned, turning to look around at Lydia and Malia.

"Do you hear that?" She whispered.

Lydia shook her head, not looking up from her notes and she glanced at Malia, whose head was tilted to the side.

"I hear it." The coyote told her. "Someone is calling you."

Cat's frown deepened, focusing her hearing, her eyes widening as she realized who it was and what they wanted.

"Who is that?" Malia asked.

"Derek, telling me to meet him in the locker room." She replied with a grin, holding up her hand and waiting for the teacher to call on her, forcing herself to look sick.

"I'm really not feeling well, please can I go to the nurses?"

The teacher waved her out the door and she gathered her stuff, telling her friends she would see them later. When she was out in the hallway, she rushed to the guys locker room, stopping right outside as she heard Liam inside, wondering where the hell his lacrosse stick was. She heard a lacrosse stick being dragged across the lockers, then Derek asking if the stick was Liam's, followed by the sound of the stick being broken. She could hear Liam's breathing increase, his anger taking over and as she stepped inside the locker room, Scott grabbed her arm, another lacrosse stick in his hand as he shook his head.

Around the corner, Liam rushed Derek who grabbed him and slammed him against the locker, the younger beta, snarling and snapping at Derek. Scott motioned for her to stay still as he stepped forward, softly calling Liam's name.

"You're right, he is angry." Derek observed before dropping the young teen.

"This one's yours." Scott told his beta, handing him the lacrosse stick.

The bell rang and Scott told him to get to class, leaving the other two wolves to talk.

Cat stepped outside of the locker room, waiting for Liam as she caught part of the conversation going on.

"You're going to be good at this." Derek was telling Scott.

"Are you kidding?" He asked in disbelief, just as Liam stepped out into the hallway.

He didn't see her as he turned the opposite direction and Cat quickly caught up to him, grabbing his arm. He turned to her with a snarl and her eyes widened, pushing him quickly into a nearby stairwell.

"Watch your eyes." She warned him. "You can't go around flashing them to everyone, unless you want to be found out."

"Leave me alone." He snapped.

Cat lifted an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at him. "Oh no, technically, we're packmates now, so we're going to talk this out."

"I don't want to talk to you, you lied to me." Liam yelled at her.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I kept things from you to try and ease you into this, I admit that. But I didn't straight out lie to you."

"No, I saw you with Stiles. You made me like you so I'd go on a date with you and you could get your stupid friends to jump me."

"Oh please, you were flirting with me long before Scott bit you. And you should be thanking me, if it wasn't for me, you'd have fallen off the roof of the hospital."

He looked at her, confused, before realization him. "You were the one in purple?"

She shrugged, knowing he'd find out soon anyways. "I spent a few months moonlighting as a superhero's sidekick. But not the issue here, the next little while is going to be hell on you. If what I learned at Lydia's is anything to go by, you are one angry kid. Being a werewolf just makes it worse and you can't do it alone, you need your pack."

Liam glared at her. "Fine but I don't want you in my pack."

He pushed past her and out into the hallway and Cat couldn't help but roll her eyes as she made her way back to the locker room just as Scott was leaving.

"He said he's waiting for you." Scott told her with a shrug.

She smiled at him as she went inside, telling him she would see him in Economics.

"You called?" she asked, sitting down beside Derek on the bench.

"No luck in figuring out this code?"

Cat shook her head. "You look really worried, what's wrong?"

He shrugged. "It's something to be worried about. Do you think you're on it?"

"I don't know." She honestly replied. "A part of me thinks that with my powers not being anything solid, or the fact that I'm usually overlooked by people, means I won't be on it."

Derek shook his head, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "You're very rarely, if ever, looked over by supernaturals and I think that means you need to be careful too."

"And my waning powers?" she questioned.

"I very much doubt that any part of you is waning. Besides, let's remember for a minute what's going on with me and I'm still on that list."

Cat frowned, realizing he was right. "Oh goodie, more stuff to worry about."

"You should be." Derek warned her. "I'm very worried, Cat. You're a supernatural in a group all of her own. I'm very worried how much you're worth. Please be careful."

The warning bell rang and she stood up, her brows furrowed. "Any luck with your stuff yet?"

He shook his head. "But I'll let you know the moment I hear anything. Now, you should get to class."

"Yes, Dad." She muttered. "Have you seen Chris yet?"

"No." Derek replied. "Why?"

"He's back and I kinda, sorta sprung the 'hey your dead sister is back as a were' surprise on him. I think he said he was coming to talk to you. Talk to him, don't be a dick." She gave him a big smile and rushed off to Economics, sliding in behind Stiles just as the final bell rang.

"You know that looking at those pictures in class is slightly disturbing, right?" She asked, referring to the crime scene pictures of the latest Deadpool victim.

He glanced behind him, surprised to see her there. "When did you get here?"

Coach Finstock began speaking but both were oblivious to him

"Two seconds ago. Should you really be looking at those in class?"

"I'm missing something." He muttered, turning back to look at the pictures. "I just know I'm missing something, I just need to figure out what it is."

She leaned forward to look at the pictures. "Maybe you-"

A lacrosse stick hit Stiles desk, causing both of them to jump, and look up at the Coach who was hovering above them "Stilinksi, Danvers. You mind paying the least bit attention to my class?" He glanced down at the pictures Stiles was looking at before grabbing one to stare at. He put it back on the desk, leaning in closer.

"Stilinski, if I could grade you on how profoundly you disturb me, you would be an A plus student."

"Thanks, Coach." Stiles replied, looking almost proud of himself.

"Put those pictures away." Coach told him, straightening up and tapping his lacrosse stick on his desk. He turned to walk away, only to be stopped by Stiles who had grabbed the end of the stick.

"Stilinski." A disgusted Coach exclaimed.

The teen only ignored him and pulled the cap off, comparing the end of the stick to the pictures in his hands.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Coach asked, before yanking the stick out of his students hand. "Don't answer that." He glanced down at the pictures again before turning away in disgust.

Cat leaned over her desk as Scott leaned in closer.

"It's a lacrosse player." Stiles informed them.

"The killer's on the team." Scott realized as the three looked at each other in horror.

After class, the three of them headed to the equipment room, Scott messaging Kira on the way.

"What did Derek want to talk to you about?" Stiles asked as they hurried down the hall.

She glanced at him in surprise and he shrugged. "Scott said that you stayed behind to talk to Derek."

Cat nodded, telling him about Derek's concern over where she would fall on the Deadpool. Stiles sighed, stopping her to let Scott go into the room so they could talk.

"I was kind of worried about the same thing." He confessed with a small frown.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cat asked.

"I thought you were worried too and just didn't want to say anything."

She shook her head. "I wasn't worried until now because I didn't think anyone would notice me. You even commented on how unnoticeable I am."

"Yes, to normal people. But to Supernaturals, you're your own beacon or something. So am I worried? More than a little, yes."

"Then I guess we should work on finding the killer and cracking the code, huh? Shall we?" She motioned to the door, letting him enter first before following after, just seconds before Kira joined them.

"I pulled all the lacrosse sticks in here." Scott informed them, dumping them all on the table.

They all got to work, taking the ends off the sticks and looking for a hidden knife. After searching through every stick, Scott through the last one down with disgust.

"This is pointless, most of the team plays with their own gear."

"Maybe instead of trying to find a lacrosse stick with a hidden dagger, we should be trying to get the game canceled." Kira suggested.

Scott gave a small shake of his head. "The game is the best way to catch him red handed."

"Okay but what if he's red handed because his hand is covered in the blood of the person he just stabbed to death?" Stiles asked. "Which, by the way could be either of you guys." He pointed at Kira and Scott.

"Or Liam." Cat reminded them.

Scott nodded. "We don't have the whole list, he could be on it."

"Yeah? Well so could my girlfriend, who I prefer like this and not filled with stabby holes." Came Stiles sarcastic reply.

"But Cat's not on the team." Kira reminded him. "She should be safe."

"Yeah. Tonight. Or they could have a plan to take her out. Maybe they won't go after one of you during the game but bide his time and wait for Cat."

"Cat is standing right here." The petite teen reminded them with a frown.

Stiles sighed. "We don't know anything about that list. How it's made, how it's updated. Who's out there taking a Supernatural Census anyways?" He wondered.

"How do they even know about me?" Kira asked.

"They know about everyone." Scott quietly replied, glancing up at Cat in worry.

No one else seemed to notice that look but her and she tilted her head to the side, wondering if he was as worried as Derek and Stiles about her.

Stiles let out another sigh. "I think Kira's right, I think we should stop the game."

Scott looked down at the sticks again before shaking his head. "I'm not afraid."

"Neither am I." Kira agreed.

"Well I'm terrified and I'm not even on the list." Stiles cried. "Guys, these are professional killers, it's their profession."

Cat couldn't stop the little smile that played across her lips at his tirade.

"One of them has a thermal wire that cuts head off. Who knows what else he has." He finished.

Cat shrugged. "Scott's right. The game might be the best bet. With you three plus Liam on the field and me watching from the bleachers, we'll have our bases covered."

"And what are you going to do if you see something?" Stiles asked. "You can't pull out a gun or a- a bow, in front of everyone. You'll get expelled."

"Scott can hear me, he'll stop it. I think we don't have a choice."

Her boyfriend sighed before finally relenting. "Fine but if one of you ends up dead, I'm bringing you back to give you a big fat, 'I told you so.'

"Duly noted." She said with a grin.

… … …


	10. Chapter 10

Happy New Year!

1-1-16

**... ...**

Cat frowned as she walked through the hallway, wondering where Liam was. She wanted to talk to him again but so far had been unable to see him or his friend Mason. As she turned down where his locker was, she saw two people she recognized as hanging out with Liam and she quickly ran to catch up with them, calling out to them after they just turned away to walk down the hall.

"Hey, you're Liam's friends, right?" She asked as they turned back to look at her.

They were both taller than her which wasn't hard to do. The boy had blonde hair and all American good looks as he flashed her a cute smile. The girl with him had black hair and gorgeous mocha colored skin and looked a little less friendly as she entwined her hand with the boys.

"Yes." The girl replied, looking her up and down. "Who are you?"

"I'm Cat, er, Catalina, also a friend of Liam's." She held out her hand for the other girl to shake. "I'm just trying to find him, have you seen him?"

The girl went to shake her hand but stopped, her eyes slightly widening as she glanced at her boyfriend, snatching her hand back. "You're not Catalina Calhoun by chance, are you?"

Cat nodded, her brow furrowing as she dropped her hand. How would she have known her as Calhoun? No one outside of their little group here and Starling City knew that. Perhaps Liam had said something. "How did you know that? I usually go by Danvers."

"We're friends of Liam's, obviously he's talked about you." The guy replied, flashing a charming smile. "We haven't see him yet but if we do, we'll let him know you were looking for him. I'm Garrett by the way and this is Violet."

"Nice to meet you both. I should keep looking. Thanks, though." She turned to go back the way she came, hearing the girl hissing that it was her and the boy warning her to be quiet. Cat shrugged, figuring Liam had spoken about her a lot as she turned down another hallway in time to hear Mason yell out Liam's name as he exited the building. Cat, immediately forgot about the two freshman she met and rushed after the other two, ending up outside. Stiles grabbed her hand as they watched Liam holding out his hand to a boy she had never seen, and wishing him good luck.

"Who's that?" She asked as the boy she didn't know chuckled and spoke to him.

"That's cute, Liam. Is that what they told you to say in anger management Liam? Apologize and everything will be fine?"

"This isn't going to end well, is it?" Cat sighed.

"You demolished Coach's car."

"I paid for it." Liam ground out.

"Yeah, you're going to pay for it. We're going to break you in half out there and it's going to be all your fault."

Cat's eyes were drawn to Liam's hand, which were clenched and now dropping blood as Scott motioned them forward and they all ran up to diffuse the situation, Stiles interjecting himself between the two younger teens as Scott pulled Liam back.

"Whoa, hey hey, Prep Students." Stiles greeted them, Cat moving up beside him as they grinned at the other lacrosse team. "Welcome to our little public high school. How you doing?" He stuck out his hand but the teen ignored him. "Stiles, that's a firm handshake you got there. Uh, we're very excited for the scrimmage tonight but let's keep it clean, alright? No rough stuff out there. Alright see you on the field."

As one, him and Cat turned and grabbed Liam, helping Scott with ushering him out of there and to the locker room. Stiles ran ahead to turn the shower on, leaving Cat and Scott to grab Liam and with a look at each other, push him under the spray. By that point, his eyes were yellow and his fangs out as he growled and pushed back against them. He was strong, Cat could see that but together, her and Scott kept pushing him back. The yellow finally faded from his eyes as Stiles stepped in front of them.

"Are you calm yet?"

Liam surged forward with a roar and this time Stiles helped to push him back.

"Okay." Liam finally gasped.

Cat reached around him and turned off the water as Liam pulled away and slid down the wall of the shower, resting his head on his knees.

"That car you smashed, I thought you said it was your teachers." Scott immediately began questioning him.

"He was also my coach." Liam informed them, looking between them, although his eyes never stayed too long on Cat. "He benched me for the season."

"What did you do?" Scott demanded to know.

"A couple red cards." He muttered.

"Just a couple?" Stiles pushed and Cat smacked him in the stomach.

"You gotta be honest with us." Scott told him, crouching down in front of him. "What else happened?"

"Nothing." Liam cried, nervously rubbing his hands together. "I got kicked out of school. They sent me to a psychologist for an evaluation."

"What did they call it?" The Alpha pressed.

"Intermittent Explosive Disorder."

"I.E.D." Stiles exclaimed. "You're literally an I.E.D? That's great, you gave super powers to a walking time bomb." He told Scott with a wink and a thumbs up.

Cat hit him in the stomach again. "What have I told you about the winking, Stilinksi?"

"Guys." Scott snapped, before turning back to Liam. "Did they give you anything for it?"

"So this is why I was so angry?" Cat whispered to Stiles, referring to the night of the full moon when she touched him.

"He's an angry little boy." He replied.

"it''s an anti psychotic." Liam was saying.

"This just gets better." Stiles interrupted with a grin.

"But I don't take it."

"Obviously."

"I can't play lacrosse on it, it makes me too tired."

Stiles and Scott both sighed, exchanging a quick look before the Alpha looked at his new beta. "Okay. I think you should bail out of the game. Tell Coach your leg's still hurting."

"No." Liam protested, standing up. "I can do this. Especially if you're there."

Stiles let out a frustrated groan.

"Liam, it's not just about the game." Scott told him. "We think whoever killed Demarco might be on our team."

"Who's Demarco?" he asked.

"You know, the one who brought the beer to the party? He was beheaded."

"No one's told him?" Cat asked in disbelief.

"No." Scott said with a frown. "And I'll tell him, we don't need another Chris incident."

"What Chris incident?" Stiles asked.

"I, very tactfully, told him about Kate-"

"It wasn't tactfully, at all." Scott interrupted, before turning back to Liam. "We think whoever ordered the keg killed Demarco."

Liam's brow furrowed and he looked down, trying to remember something.

"What?" Scott asked. "Do you know something?"

Liam shook his head and looked up. "I don't know who ordered the keg, but I know who paid for it."

"Who?" Stiles asked, pushing himself off the wall.

"My friend, Garrett. He's also on the team."

Cat straightened up with a gasp. "Oh my god."

"What?" Stiles asked, sounding frustrated.

"I met them, earlier. When I was looking for Liam. His- his girlfriend, Violet? She seemed so interested when I introduced myself, wouldn't shake my hand after that. In fact, she asked if I was Catalina Calhoun and they said Liam told them about me."

"Oh fuck." Stiles whispered, realizing what that meant.

"What?" Liam asked, looking between them in confusion. "I mentioned you but I thought your last name was Danvers? More lies?"

She shot him a quick glare. "No, actually. Calhoun is my mother's maiden names. It's the name the Seer's in my family use. Very few people know me as that. And if they did, that means they have access to certain information."

"What?" Liam asked. "What does Cat have to do with any of this?"

Scott sighed. "There's a deadpool, full of supernaturals. Professional Assassins are making their way to Beacon Hills to knock off everyone on it."

"Oh my god, am I on it?" Liam asked, looking nervous.

"We don't have the full list." Scott explained. "We're trying to crack it. But you're not. Not yet."

"But what does that have to do with Cat? She said she couldn't do much anymore."

Stiles threw his hands up in the air. "It has everything to do with Cat. She can do stuff. Who do you think took your anger the night of the full moon? Cat did. Chances are she's on the list and worth way too much and they're going to kill my girlfriend."

Liam clenched his fists, looking away from them.

Cat grabbed Stiles arm and pulled it down, rubbing his arm in soothing circles. "Alright, so I'm probably on that list. A long with most of our friends, we'll deal, we always do. I'll just make sure I'm stocked up on weapons at all times. If Liam is going to play, that's three possible people on the list that will be on the field with Garrett. With Stiles there too, plus me watching from the sidelines, and keeping an eye on his girlfriend, we can catch them. Scott, keep your ears out for me, in case I see something you don't. Liam, if you find your anger spiraling out of control, come find me. I'll try and take it away again."

"Then you'll end up super angry and ch-"

"I can get away from there." Cat quickly cut Stiles off with a look, not wanting anyone else to know just how far she had gone that night of the full moon. "If you're struggling, come find me."

Liam glanced at her before looking away in anger. "I need to go change." He walked away from them, leaving the other three to look at each other and shrug.

"He's really mad at you." Scott observed.

Cat sighed. "Yeah. He's angry I lied to him."

"And that you're with me." Stiles put in. "Definitely angry about that."

"Thanks for the reminder." Cat muttered. "Look, I'm heading to the office to get some work done, maybe check in and see if Felicity has cracked anything. I'll see you guys at the game tonight, okay?" She leaned up to give Stiles a quick kiss, patting Scott on the arm as she walked past him and out the locker room.

"What?" Stiles asked, noticing Scott's knowing smirk.

"I know that look. I don't think you've even looked at Lydia like that."

"What look?"

"The 'I am so in love with Cat, I don't know what to even do anymore look.'"

Stiles only replied with a goofy grin .

… … …

Cat arrived at the game and made a beeline towards the first people she saw, Liam and Mason. She was wearing a knee length black jacket over a black shirt and black jeans, a beanie covering her bright red hair. She had various weapons hidden on her and was ready for anything that happened that night. She walked up behind them in time for Mason to exclaim that Liam could take his former teammate, then give him to Mason.

"Have you met Danny yet?" Cat asked with a grin.

"Danny?" Mason asked, his interest piqued.

"Yeah, he's totally on the team." She went on her tip toes, trying to find the Hawaiian lacrosse player. "I don't know where he is though. I haven't seen him since I got back."

"Why are you here?" Liam asked, not bothering to keep the anger out of his voice.

"I came to make sure you were okay. You're not the only one who can act like an asshole here, Liam." She responded with a glare. "I'll be on the sidelines if you need me. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find my boyfriend ."

She turned on her heel and walked away from him, towards Stiles, who was just hanging up his phone with his Dad.

"Hi." She smiled enthusiastically as he tossed his phone into his bag and leaned down to kiss her.

"You're awfully cheerful for someone whose friends could lose a head tonight, or be stabbed to death. It could even be you, you know."

Cat rolled her eyes. "We're all on the lookout. Just be safe out there."

He shook his head, turning serious. "I'm not on the list Cat and I can't keep everyone safe."

She put her hands on his shoulders. "You don't have to. We're a team. We'll look out for each other. Have a good game." She kissed him before turning away and moving to the sidelines, standing beside Mason.

"You have a boyfriend." The younger teen stated.

Cat nodded. "Yeah, I'm dating Stiles. I'm a junior, Mason. And older than most Juniors too. Right now, Liam and I wouldn't work anyway."

"He really liked you."

"I know." She sighed, brushing her hair back. "I'm sorry that he's angry. I was just trying to be a friend to him."

"He'll get over it soon."

"Hey Liam, think fast." Someone yelled.

Both turned to look to see a guy from the other team, the one Liam was sure he could take, throw a lacrosse ball as hard as he could. Liam easily caught it, looking at it before glancing at Scott, whose shoulders slumped in defeat before he took to the field.

"This game is going to be brutal." Mason muttered.

"Who is the guy that you're lusting after that tossed the ball?"

"Brett and he really has it out for Liam."

"No shit." Cat muttered as the whistle sounded, starting the game.

"Mason. Hi. Did I miss anything?"

They both turned to see Violet walking towards them, the girls eyes widening slightly when she recognized Cat.

"Aren't you a junior?" Violet asked, moving to the other side of Mason. "Why are you so interested in freshmen?"

Cat shrugged, acting casual as she turned back to the game. "Liam seems nice and since my boyfriend and best friends are currently playing on the team, I thought I would hang out with Mason who looked lonely."

Violet nodded, "Which ones yours?"

"I'm dating 24." She replied. "I'm also friends with 15 and best friends with 11. You know, Scott McCall? The Captain?" She cast Violet a meaningful look who was smirking at the field.

"I've heard of him." The younger girl replied. "he's supposed to be pretty impressive."

"He is. Very." Cat replied, wincing as 2 members from the other team knocked Liam onto his back.

He got right back up, tossing his helmet off and pulling his gloves off as he lunged at the guys, only to be grabbed by Scott and Stiles, who pulled him back, even as he thrashed and pushed against them. Cat moved down the sidelines, closer to the play, ready if she was needed but Liam seemed to calm down so he could continue the game.

Her phone rang and she pulled it out, seeing Lydia's number on the screen.

"Hey, any luck?" She asked by way of greeting.

"Maybe. You're on speaker with Malia and I, we're on our way to the police station right now. Meredith is there."

"Oh, shit." Cat softly exhaled, stepping further away from Mason and Violet.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Lydia asked, sounding worried.

"I totally forgot about Meredith. I promised to help her after the Nogitsune incident. She's probably so pissed."

"Cat, she's crazy, I doubt she even remembers." Malia reminded her.

"No." Cat snapped. "She's not crazy. She just doesn't get what she is. I said I would help her."

"Then we'll let her know you had to take off." Malia told her. "No big deal."

"I'm supposed to tell you to tell Stiles his Dad won't make it now." Lydia said. "How is the game going? I used to be at all of them, when Jackson was here."

"The other team is crushing us, sometimes quite literally. You're lucky you're not here. Will you keep me updated? Try giving her a phone."

"What's a phone going to do?" Malia asked.

"Give her an outlet? It's worked in the past. It helps her hear things. I'm guessing all banshee's have their own kind of thing they use."

"Yes, good idea." Lydia exclaimed. "Stiles told me about the last time. We're going inside, I'll text you later, Cat."

She hung up and Cat turned around to see Violet trying to move closer to her and listen in on her conversation.

"Everything okay?" Cat asked with a raised eyebrow.

Violet nodded. "You just looked concerned so I wanted to make sure everything was okay with you."

It was an obvious lie but Cat could only smile and thank her as they moved closer to Mason and continued watching the game.

Beacon Hills was getting crushed and in Liam's case, quite literally, in some places. At one point, Stiles faced off against one of the Prep kids and Cat couldn't help her lips twisting into a smile as he commented on his opponents facial hair and not so subtly accusing him of being on steroids or drugs.

"What's so funny?" Mason asked, just as the whistle sounded.

Cat shook her head, not answering as Stiles tossed the ball to Kira who froze momentarily as she stared at the ball in shock.

"Go." Cat screamed, trying to knock the other girl out of her stupor.

Kira began running down the field, dodging all the players as she made a spectacular spin and shot at the net, scoring Beacon Hill's first goal of the game. Cat jumped up in down, grabbing Mason's arm as she screamed in celebration. On the sideline though, Coach yelled for the only female player and as she ran towards him, looking elated, he told her to take a seat, reminding her that the whole point was to pass, not score. Kira looked helplessly back at Scott who gave a small shrug before turning to the sidelines and catching Cat's eyes. She gave an almost imperceptible nod as she moved down the field, closer to the action so she could see what was going on.

The game continued, not stopping again until Brett and Liam had another run in but Cat quickly noted that Garrett was a part of it, leaving all three lying on the ground. The moment the whistle blew, Cat rushed the field with both teams, quickly finding Scott who had just pulled Liam up.

"How hard did you hit him?" Scott asked, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"I didn't." Liam replied through gritted teeth. "He hit me." He held out his arm, showing the bone sticking out and pushing against the skin.

Stiles let out a small noise of disgust as he looked away, finally noticing Cat had joined them.

"You shouldn't be on the field." He hissed at her. "What if he tries to come after you now, while the field is in turmoil?"

Cat raised an eyebrow at him. "Did neither of you notice who the third person was?"

Liam let out a grunt of pain as Scott put his bone back in place before both turned to her.

"Who?" Scott asked as players helped Brett off the field.

The sound of a knife being retracted made the three supernaturals creatures turn to the sound, seeing Garrett watching them closely.

"Are you cut?" Scott asked, turning back to his newest beta as he began to look him over. "Did Garrett cut you?"

"No, I'm okay." Liam assured him.

"Then he missed."

"What do you mean?" Liam asked.

Scott glanced around again before stepping closer to him. "It's you Liam, you're the one he's after."

Liam's eyes widened as he looked at all their faces before chancing another glance at Garrett who was moving towards the sidelines with everyone else as both teams regrouped.

"Ok, fine, I'll tell Coach I can't play anymore." Liam muttered, going off to find the Coach.

"We should just take out that little bastard assassin now." Stiles muttered, keeping his eyes on Garrett.

"People might notice." Cat replied with a quirk of her lips as Kira rushed up to them to see if everything was okay. Cat's phone beeped and she let everyone talk as she stepped back and pulled out her phone, seeing she had a text from Lydia. She opened it to see a new list of names.

_Kate Argent - 12_

_Noshiko Yukimura - 5_

_Joanne McLaughlin - 1_

_Steve Grace - 1_

_Tom Hill - 1_

_Brett Talbot - 1_

_Reed Schall - 250_

_Richard Benefield - 250_

_Jack Marsland - 250_

_Joy Waldrop - 250_

_Cheryl Calix - 250_

_Jordan Parrish - 5_

"Oh hell." Cat whispered to herself as she glanced over the names, recognizing a couple before she looked towards Devenford Prep's bench, seeing that Brett had been taken into the locker rooms.

"Guys." Cat called, pushing her way into the middle of them and interrupting Liam telling them that he had asked to sit out. "Lydia just sent me the next part of the list."

"Are you on it?" Stiles immediately asked.

"Am I on it?" Liam asked at the same time.

Cat shook her head. "Liam and I aren't but there are some names we should recognize." Everyone huddled around her to look at her phone, realizing quickly just who Garrett was after. Cat glanced towards where she had left Mason and Violet, realizing the girl was missing.

"Double hell." She muttered, dropping her phone and taking off to the locker rooms, ignoring the protests of her friends.

She ran down the hallway and saw the paramedics passed out on the ground as she skidded into the boys locker room and saw Brett on the ground. She dropped to her knees beside him, softly calling his name. He wasn't dead, that much she could tell but a quick glance at his leg told her he had been cut by the knife and by the look of the wound it appeared to be wolfsbane. Not just any wolfsbane either but the kind she had run into only once before when she had been hit by it. She leaned closer for a better look just as his eyes shot open, looking completely terrified. It took her a moment to realize he wasn't looking at her but at something behind her and by then it was too late and she was cursing herself for not paying more attention as she felt something slip around her neck and began to tighten.

"I was content with the Alpha coming in to save the day and going after him for the big money." Violet grunted as she tightened her thermal wire around Cat's neck. "He told me to stay away from you while we figured out what you were but this is far too easy. This is so much better than I ever imagined."

Cat could do nothing but helplessly claw at her neck.

... ... ..


	11. Chapter 11

I"m trying to write... that was a really shitty writers block, was it not?

1-17-16

...

Cat gasped and started gagging as her eyes bulged out and she began trying to pull at the thermal wire around her neck, unable to get a firm grasp on it. She could feel it burning, could see the smoke rising from her neck as she reached back to grab at the other girl but before she could get a chance, the pressure was gone, a loud thump was heard and she slumped forward, grabbing the wire and yanking it off before holding her hands to her throat and pulling in deep breaths of air.

"Cat?" Scott murmured, kneeling beside her.

She coughed, but nodded to show she was okay and looked behind them to see Violet unconscious on the ground.

"I pulled her off of you and knocked her out." He sheepishly replied.

She nodded her thanks just as Stiles came running in, pausing to take in a knocked out a Violet, an awake but unmoving Brett and his best friend comforting his girlfriend who was grabbing her neck and looking seriously spooked.

"She got you?" Stiles asked, rushing into the room and dropping down beside Cat.

"My fault." Cat rasped out. "I was distracted by Brett."

Scott stood up, looking around him. "Stiles, I think you need to call your Dad."

He nodded, lifting up Cat's phone, which he had picked up and placed the call to his Dad.

Cat rubbed at her neck again, frowning as she glanced at Violet again before letting Scott help her to her feet.

"You look… perplexed." He noted.

She shrugged. "I'm just surprised I didn't hear her behind me, is all. She took me by surprise and by the time I realized what was happening, I couldn't get her off of me." She glanced at Brett, who was watching them, terrified. "We need to get him out of here before the cops show up."

"Why? He needs to be here so they can see what Garrett did."

She shook her head. "No, I need to take him to Deaton's and get this wolfsbane out of his system."

"Wolfsbane?" Stiles asked, rejoining them. "Dad's on his way. How do you know he was hit with wolfsbane?"

"Probably the fact that he hasn't moved?" She leaned down to turn him over, noticing how only his eyes were moving between them, looking terrified. "He's paralyzed and unless we release the vapour, the poison will slowly kill him."

"How do you know this?" Stiles asked. "When Derek was hit with a wolfsbane bullet, he wasn't paralyzed. I mean, I had to almost cut his arm off but it was nothing like this."

"Completely different strain of wolfsbane." Cat quitly replied. "I ran into it in Starling. It's pretty brutal. Scott? He's too tall and it's too awkward to carry him, can you take him out to my SUV? We'll watch Violet until you get back."

He nodded, picking up the other lacrosse player and carrying him out of the locker room.

Stiles glanced down at Violet again before stepping forward and pulling Cat into his arms. She wound her own arms around his waist, leaning her head on his chest with a small sigh.

"That wolfsbane, that's the one that Isabel chick hit you with?"

Cat nodded. "Brett's lucky though, I threw up black stuff everywhere."

"You never told me how they got this wolfsbane out of you. In fact you've always avoided the question."

She sighed. "They cut my chest open."

He stiffened and she leaned back a little to look up at him.

"And I'm guessing that's why you never told me all of it." He muttered.

"Exactly why." She replied as Scott came back in.

"I thought I would give you two a head start before I went and told Coach so he could stop the game."

Cat gave him a smile as she stepped back from Stiles and grabbed his hand pulling him out of the room and towards her car.

"You're not on the list." Stiles reminded her after they got in the car.

"I am." She quietly replied. "I'm on the third part of it. Violet said as much."

"Tell me everything she said." He urged her.

"She said that Garrett told her to stay away from me while they figured out what I was but that she didn't care because I was way too easy."

"Dammit." Stiles yelled, hitting the dashboard.

"Hey, hey, hey." She soothed, reaching over and grabbing his hand, placing s kiss on the knuckles. "No need for that. We knew there was a high chance that I would be on there."

"But you're obviously not a small amount if she ditched Brett and went for you."

Cat shrugged, dropping his hand to start the car as she heard sirens in the distance. "He wasn't worth much, so that's not surprising."

"One million dollars isn't much?" He wondered in disbelief.

She gave a small smile, lifting only one shoulder as she pulled away from the school. "Let's just worry about Brett and deal with me after. We'll know once we crack the last part. I'll check with Felicity after." She sighed, rubbing her forehead as she hit the blue tooth option on her car and called Derek.

"Why him?" Stiles asked as the phone rang.

"Back up." She responded.

"Cat?" Derek asked, by way of greeting.

"Hey? Where are you? Can you get to the animal clinic."

"Already on my way." He answered. "Scott called and told me everything.. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She replied.

"You realize that if Violet went after you, there was a reason for it, right?"

Cat glanced at Stiles, who had clenched his fists, staring stonily ahead. "Yeah, she said as much. We'll talk later, okay? We should be there in a couple minutes."

"Same here." He hung up without saying goodbye and Cat rolled her eyes at that, falling into silence for the rest of the ride to the clinic.

Derek met them when they pulled up, reaching into her backseat to lift up Brett, who was now passed out and took him inside. Stiles and Cat followed after as he placed him on an examination table.

"What happened?" Deaton asked, walking in from his office.

"You know that wolfsbane I told you about? Same thing." Cat explained, just as Brett began to convulse and started foaming at the mouth.

"What the hell is this?" Stiles asked, staring at him in disbelief.

"I read up on it." Deaton explained, reaching for a scalpel. "You were right about how to get rid of it. I need you guys to hold him down while I make an incision."

Derek pushed down on one shoulder as Stiles, who was closer grabbed the other. Cat grabbed his legs, laying across them to hold him as steady as possible.

"Hey Derek?" Stiles called. "How about a little werewolf strength here?"

"I'm not the only one with werewolf strength." Derek snapped, glancing at Cat.

"If you can't hold him still, the incision might kill him." Deaton told them.

"Stiles? Switch spots with me." Cat demanded, moving off his legs and taking her boyfriends place.

They were able to hold him still enough for Deaton to lean forward, placing the scalpel on his chest but Brett chose that moment to wake up and just like Cat did when she was poisoned, he lashed out, throwing everyone off of him and scattering them around the room. He shot off of the examination table, looking around at all of them, his eyes, making contact with Cat, the first one to recover. She stepped towards him and he crouched down, looking like a caged wild animal, ready to lash out. Movement behind him caught her eye and they widened at seeing Peter there, his own eyes glowing blue. Brett turned to face him and seeing a challenge, stepped forward, just as Cat ran forward, faster than should've been possible and screamed at Peter not to do anything. But he ignored her, pulling his fist back and going to punch the younger wolf but Cat moved in front of him lightning fast and with Brett crouched, ready fro a fight, he wasn't much taller than Cat. Peter's punch caught her on the jaw and she went stumbling back into Brett, who caught her before falling backwards at the sudden weight, still very unstable from the poison in his system. His head cracked against the corner of the table before he slumped to the ground, taking Cat with him, who was lying motionless, the punch having knocked her out.

"Cat." Stiles yelled, running and dropping down beside her.

"Are you insane?" Derek snapped at his Uncle. "You just punched Cat. How hard did you punch her?"

Peter shrugged, staring down at the Little Seer. "I guess I have a little more werewolf strength left in me."

"Maybe more than a little." Derek observed, watching him suspiciously.

Peter smirked, glancing down at the cuts on Derek's arm that weren't healing.

"Hey Doc?" Stiles called, finally noticing Brett beside his girlfriend. "I don't think he's breathing."

Deaton ran over and dropped beside the poisoned werewolf and making the incision in his chest. Brett gasped for air as the wolfsbane vapour was released.

Derek glanced at his arm again, the cuts finally starting to heal and he breathed a small sigh of relief, moving closer to the fallen teens so he could get a look at Cat. She appeared to be unconscious but where she should have had a broken jaw or a bruise at the very least, from Peter's punch, her face appeared fine.

"Are they going to be okay?" Stiles asked, turning back to his girlfriend.

"They should be." Deaton replied, looking suspiciously at Cat. "Brett will more than likely be out for a while. I'm not too sure about Catalina though."

Brett began mumbling, making everyone turn back to him as Deaton leaned over to try and catch what he was saying.

"The sun… the moon.. the truth." Brett whispered.

Deaton straightened up, looking at Stiles. "Three things cannot long be hidden, the sun, the moon and the truth." He turned to look at Derek. "It's Buddhist."

Derek turned a puzzled look to his Uncle who gave a small nod. "Satomi."

"Do you know where she is?" Deaton asked.

"No but I'm sure we can find her." Peter glanced at Derek who turned to Stiles.

"Tell Cat to call me when she wakes up." He commanded as they walked out..

"Yeah. Your insane Uncle punches her out and you just leave her here." Stiles griped. "She'll be thrilled to hear that."

"I don't think she'll mind." Deaton replied with a knowing smile.

Sstiles gave him a quizzical look but the Veterinarian didn't explain, listening for the bell to signify the Hale's leaving. He waited a few more minutes before turning back to Cat.

"They're gone now."

The tiny redhead's eyes popped open as she sat up, rubbing her jaw. "I'm going to kill Peter."

"What? How?" Stiles demanded to know, his jaw dropping in shock.

"Catalina made a very wise decision in playing unconscious." Deaton began.

Cat nodded. "Peter's always been hard to read but he also does everything in his power not to get too close to me, sometimes when people try hard to hide something, they can't help but let some information leak."

"What did he let slip?" Stiles wondered.

"He's up to something. I don't know what, maybe pre bite me could've figured it out but he's up to something. He also has no idea that I had been bitten and I'm some hybrid. Seeing as it's Peter, I thought it best not to let him know how different I am."

Stiles brow furrowed. "You got all that in a split second of contact from him?"

"Pretty much." Cat replied, running a hand over her jaw again. "I can't control it. It just happens sometimes."

"Are you okay though?" Stiles asked, still looking concerned.

Cat nodded with a small smile. "I will be. You wanna go home? Probably not much we can do right now. I"ll call Felicity and let her know she can start on the last part of the list."

Stiles stood up, reaching out a hand to help his girlfriend up. They bid Deaton a goodbye before heading out to her car and Cat tossed the keys to Stiles, getting in on the passenger side and pulling out her phone to call Felicity.

"Hey City." She greeted when her friend answered the phone. "the second part has been broken by Lydia, so we're moving on to the third-" She stopped, the smile slipping from her face as Felicity babbled on the other end.

"Felicity, City, calm down. Slow down. What's going on?"

Stiles turned the car off, turning to give Cat his full attention.

"Sara came back?" Cat asked. "What? Is the League after-" She was cut off again, a frown appearing on her face before she gasped, her hand covering her mouth.

"What?" Stiles asked, immediately concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Who- who did it? Laurel didn't see anyone?"

"Cat." Stiles hissed but she waved him away.

Do you need me to- Olly? Is it true? What happened?" She was silent for a few moments, listening to the other end, nodding, even though they couldn't see it. Finally, she let out a sigh.

"Are you sure I can't come back?"

"No." Stiles hissed, still unsure of what was going on.

"No, we haven't dealt with our problem… yeah but if you need help…? Ugh, fine, but call me the moment you need help… I will too. Ok bye." She hung up the phone, leaning forward and dropping her head in her hands.

Stiles reached a hand across the seat, reaching for one of her hands. "Cat? What happened?"

She finally looked over at him, holding his hand tight. "It's Sara. She was murdered."

… …

As much as Stiles wanted to be there for her, Cat had wanted to be alone, to process what had happened. Her and Sara weren't close, not by a long shot but to have someone she knew, murdered and not by something supernatural, stung more than a little.

So she had snuck into her room at Scott's place and fallen onto the bed, eventually crying herself to sleep. She slept heavily and when she woke up, she felt disoriented and it took her a moment to realize she was in her room, at Scott's house and she was most certainly not alone. For a moment, she wondered if Stiles had snuck in, then perhaps thought Scott had wanted to come check on her and was worried but the body behind her was decidedly soft, feminine and it took Cat only a few moments to figure out who it was.

"Malia." She groaned.

"I couldn't sleep." The werecoyote told her. "And you weren't at Stiles. So I came here and you were crying. I wanted to help you. You've helped me."

Cat couldn't help it, she was touched, a big difference from last time Malia had cuddled up to her in sleep. What happened to the time when she was a light sleeper?

"Why were you crying?" Malia asked.

The smaller teen turned over, facing Malia on the bed. "Someone from Starling City was murdered last night."

The brunette's eyes widened. "Are you leaving again? I don't want you to go."

She shook her head, unsure of how to take Mailia's attentiveness towards her as she sat up and crawled out of bed. It wasn't long ago at all that the coyote wanted her gone. "No. I'm staying here. Except now, I need to shower before school, or whatever shenanigans we get up to, today. You should go home and shower too. Doesn't your Dad wonder where you are?"

Malia shook her head as she sat up. "Nope, I'm there for breakfast, that makes him happy. I'll see you at school Cat. No leaving to Starling."

She jumped out the window and Cat watched her cross the yard before going to turn on her bedroom light to find something to wear. As she flicked the light switch, the light didn't come on and she stepped out into the hallway, stopping when she heard Melissa on the phone talking to the Electric company, unable to believe she was as late as they claimed she was and begging them to turn it back on so the food wouldn't go bad. Cat frowned, knowing she had to help. She stopped by Scott's room, looking inside to see him sitting on his bed, a duffelbag at his feet, his head down as he listened to his mom.

"What's in the bag?" Cat asked.

He looked up suddenly, trying to kick the bag under his bed but Cat only lifted an eyebrow, stepping forward to grab the bag and look in it.

"Scott, where the hell did you get all this money?" She asked, looking in the bag in complete awe. She couldn't say how much was in there but far too much to be carrying around in a duffel bag.

"In Garrett's locker." He muttered, looking guilty. "I know I should turn it in but Mom's struggling. Our power's off, Cat."

She nodded, sitting down beside him on the bed. "I know. But you know you can't keep it, Scott. Just…" She sighed, wanting to tell him she would fix it but he would never let her do it. "Go to school. We'll deal with it when we get home."

"Aren't you coming? Why are you here anyways?"

"I needed time tobe alone and process. Sara was murdered last night."

"Sara?" He frowned. "She was…?"

"The Canary." Cat replied, knowing he was still having an issue with the names. "We weren't really friends but I mean-"

Scott nodded knowingly, put an arm around. "Losing people, it never gets easier."

"No." She whispered, swiping at the tears gathering in her eyes. "As much as it hurts, I hope it never does get easier." She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "I need to meet up with Stiles, I'll see you at school, okay? We'll deal after."

He nodded, giving her a small smile as she stood up and walked back to her room, waiting for Scott to leave for school and Melissa to go up to bed, not wanting anyone to check on her. She pulled out her laptop, easily hacking into Melissa's accounts and paying off all her bills, then prepaying months ahead. She called the electric company right after to make sure power would be restored and shut her laptop with a self satisfied smile. She hoped that Melissa would just assume they heard her plea and turned it back on. At least she would still be ahead in payments, even paying what she was able to. At least nothing would be turned off for a long while.

Finishing getting ready for school, she left the house, smiling at seeing Stiles' jeep pull up. She got in, leaning across to kiss him.

"Perfect timing."

He shrugged. "I called Scott he said you were still getting ready and meeting up with me so I thought I would save you the trouble. We're meeting Lydia at the station."

"Why?" She asked.

"We want to talk to Parrish. Maybe you can figure out what he is?"

She shrugged, looking out the window. "I can't make any-" She stopped mid sentence, her eyes growing distant and Stiles glanced over at her in interest.

"What was that?" Stiles asked, when she turned to look at him.

"I just saw… Liam. Getting hit by a black SUV?"

"Vision."

"It must be." She whispered, digging out her phone and placing a text to Liam, asking if he was okay and to Scott, telling him to find Liam.

"You got a vision, what does that mean?" Stiles wondered.

Cat looked down at her hands which were now in her lap. "I really have no idea. I'm all over the place, Stiles. I should have detected Violet coming up behind me last night and I didn't."

"So the Seer part is winning?" He asked in confusion.

"I don't know." She replied, quiet until they reached the police station.

Lydia was already waiting outside by her car and walked over to them as they got out of the jeep.

"Are you okay?" She asked the smaller teen. "Stiles told me what happened."

Cat nodded. "I am. So what are we going to do about Parrish?"

Stiles shrugged. "I was thinking we just tell him about the deadpool and see if we can get anything off of him."

"He is open to the whole supernatural thing." Lydia offered. "He seems pretty convinced that I'm psychic."

Cat let out a small snort as they walked into the station, Stiles walking up to Parrish and talking to him before he stood up and led the way into a room.

"Your Dad should be back soon, did you want to wait for him inside his office?"

"Actually, we wanted to talk to you." Stiles told him.

"Privately." Lydia finished.

Parrish looked at them before glancing at Cat, whom he hadn't really met yet.

"This is Cat, my girlfriend." Stiles said, with a small smile. "She's here to help too."

He nodded, leading the way into the Sheriff's office and closing the door. Stiles pulled out the list and handed it to the deputy who looked at him before looking down at it.

"This is a hit list?" He asked.

"We call it a Deadpool." Stiles informed him. "Recognize any of the names?"

"Yeah, the Sheriff had me run a bunch of them through the system last night but we couldn't find any of them."

"Show him the other thing." Stiles urged Lydia. She looked at Stiles who made a motion with his head and she stepped forward, flipping the paper over and revealing his name on the bottom.

He stood up in shock as he looked down at it. "Okay, that is slightly terrifying. What's the number?"

"That's how much you're worth." Lydia told him.

He turned to look at them. "$5? I'm worth $5?"

"Five million." Stiles corrected him.

"I only make 40000 a year." Parrish cried in disbelief, before turning his attention back to the list. "Maybe I should kill myself. I don't get it, why am I on here?"

The three teens exchanged looks before Stiles spoke up. "Honestly that might be a question for another day, there's still another third of the list we need to crack."

"We need the third cipher key, but we need help getting it." Lydia explained.

"From who?"

"Meredith."

Parrish looked at her in disbelief. "The girl from Eichen? The last time you saw her, you almost gave her a nervous breakdown." He walked over to the door, opening it up and clearly dismissing them.

Stiles looked at Cat, motioning with his eyes and she stepped forward, placing her hand on his arm before pulling it away as though she had been burned.

"Ow." She cried.

"What?" Parrish asked, looking at her in concern.

She shook her head, hiding her hands behind her back. "Um, electric shock. But um, look we really need help before other people end up dead. Before you end up dead."

He looked at all of them before letting out a sigh. "Fine. I'll get you in to talk to Meredith. Just let me grab something from my desk."

He walked out and Stiles stepped forward, grabbing Cat's hand and turning it over to see the blisters covering the palm of her hand.

"This is from touching him?" Stiles asked.

Cat nodded, staring at her hand with a frown. "He burnt me."

"He blistered you." Lydia pointed out, staring at her hand. "What does that even mean?"

"Didn't you tell me Kira did the same thing?" Stiles wondered.

"Not like this." Cat replied. "She shocked me. Whatever he is, it's completely different."

"Okay, I'm ready." Parrish told them. "Follow me there?"

The teens nodded, following him out to the parking lot.

… … …


	12. Chapter 12

I always do most of my writing when I'm sick. Case in point, I wrote a lot lately.

There is a Arrow/Flash interlude coming up. Just cuz I wanted Cat to join their 1st Crossover... and Stiles wanted her out of Beacon hills for awhile. Dude's really worried.

So that's coming up after long chapter

then back to BH. MUAH!

1-24-16

...

After talking to the person manning the front desk, an orderly arrived to take them to Merdith's room. He was just putting the keys in the lock when Stiles looked behind him and rolled his eyes, seeing Brunksi walking towards them.

"oh no, not this guy." He muttered.

Cat caught a glimpse of him before manoeuvring herself behind Parrish so she was hidden from Brunksi. He wasn't fond of her after their last few run ins. And she didn't want to make her presence known until she was needed.

"What the hell are we running here?" Brunski asked as he reached them and took the keys from the other orderly. "A bed and breakfast? You do not just open the door for anyone with a badge."

"We need to talk to Meredith Walker." Parrish told him. "It involves a murder investigation."

Brunksi turned to face him, still not seeing Cat behind him. There were many advantages to her being so small. "Well you can talk to her all you want. But these two, especially that one-" He pointed at Stiles. "They're outta here."

"They're crucial witnesses in an ongoing investigation." Parrish argued. "I wouldn't have brought them here unless it was absolutely… crucial."

"Okay Deputy." Brunski's voice lowered as he stepped towards him. "How about you come back with a court order? Then I'll listen." He turned and stepped towards Stiles. "As for you, Mr. Stilinksi, how about you come back with payment, in full."

Stiles rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to punch him in the face.

"That's right. Daddy may be the Sheriff but he's late on the bills. I guess the government jobs aren't as reliable as they used to-"

"Hello, Brunski." Cat stepped out from behind Parrish with a raised eyebrow. "Long time no see."

Brunski stepped back, fear flashing in his eyes as he recognized her.

"I see you remember what happened the last time we met, huh? Now how about you let the Deputy and my friends in to talk to Meredith and you and I will go have a little chat, huh?"

"What makes you think-" He stopped as she took a threatening step towards him, a sadistic smile on her face and he turned, opening up the door to Meredith's room.

"You. I love you." Stiles whispered, grabbing Cat's hand. "You don't have to go talk to him."

"I do." Cat replied. "I'll distract him. I need to work out my own bill anyways. I'll meet you back here." She gave him a quick kiss before motioning to Brunski to lead the way.

He led the way down the hallway and into his office, sitting behind the desk as he tried to regain control of the situation.

"Glad you still have your sunny disposition." Cat quipped, sitting down across from him.

"Your account is all paid up. There's no reason for you to be here." He sneered.

"I know. I'm here to pay off the Stilinski account."

"You?" he guffawed. "Yours was paid by the state but his? You could never afford that."

"But I can. I want a number."

He glared at her before finally turning to his computer. He typed some stuff in before turning the screen to show her. "They have yet to make a payment. Doesn't look good for the Sheriff."

"Oh stuff it." Cat muttered, opening her purse and pulling out her checks. She wrote one out for Stiles' bill in full before writing out another one and handing it to him. "The first one will cover his whole bill. The second one is to ensure your silence on who paid it. The Sheriff is to never know, got it?"

"You think you can buy me off?" He snarled before looking down at the check made out to him. His eyes widened in disbelief before he looked back at her. "There is no way you have this kind of money. You're just a kid."

"A very rich one." She told him, pulling up one of her accounts on her phone and showing the total in her bank account. She wasn't ready to tip him off with how much she had but the account she showed him was more than enough to make him happy.

"Fine. I keep my mouth shut, his bill is paid. Can you leave now?"

She smirked as she stood up. "Just so you know, the deputy will not be harassed anytime he is here on police business. Understood?"

"That might cost you more."

"Don't push me Brunksi." She hissed, leaning over the desk "Don't think for one moment you have the upper hand here. And if you decide to fuck with me in anyway, I won't stop until you've lost your job and everything you hold dear."

"You don't scare me." He told her in an attempt to sound brave.

"Really? Because your eyes tell me something different. I know you remember very well how I easily took you down. Don't cross me Brunski because I will make your life a living hell." She straightened up, flipping her hair back and walking out with a superior air to her as she returned to the room and let herself in.

"No." Meredith whimpered when she saw her.

"Any luck?" Cat asked, staring at her with a frown.

"No. No, no, no, no, no." Merdith cried. "Go away, get out."

Everyone turned to look at Cat as Meredith wrapped her arms around herself, rocking back and forth.

"Meredith-" Cat began, only to be cut off by the Banshee.

"Get out." She screamed.

"This might work better if you weren't here." Lydia suggested.

Cat nodded, letting Parrish lead her out of the room.

"Why was she so angry at you?" He asked when they were outside.

"I don't know." Cat's frown deepened as she stared at the door. "Maybe she's mad? I promised to help her before I left Beacon Hills but I left so abruptly."

"Cat. Catalina Danvers?" Parrish exclaimed. "You're the one that the Sheriff was looking for. You look a lot different than your picture."

"Old pic." She replied with a snort.

"He was scared of you." He noted, referring to Brunski.

"Very." She agreed.

"But why?" He asked with a small frown.

Cat grinned. "Because I beat him up? Brunski is one fo the worst things to happen to this place. There is no love lost between us."

"You beat him up? You're just a small girl."

She shrugged, not elaborating as her phone went off and she picked it up, noticing it was Scott calling her.

"Hey." She greeted him. "Any luck with Liam."

He sighed. "Garrett kidnapped him and wouldn't tell me where he is until I helped him bust out Violet. Except Kate and the Berserkers got to her first and one of them killed Garrett."

"What about Liam?"

"I don't know where he is. We need to find Violet, she might know."

"How?"

"I'm trying to catch a scent with the knife they stabbed me with. Cat, we've fought these things before. You and Derek were the only ones able to hold their own for any length of time."

"I'm at Eichen House." She informed him. "Stiles and Lydia are trying to talk to Meredith. I can take Stiles' jeep but I don't have much for weapons."

"I don't want to go in there with just me and Chris. Tell me what you need, we'll pick it up and meet you, once I know where we're going."

Cat told him to just grab her SUV, it had everything she needed and to call her when they knew where they were going. She hung up, turning back to Parrish, who was looking at her warily.

"Weapons? Why do you have weapons, and what's all in your car?"

"Don't ask and I won't lie." She replied. "Can you go in there and tell Stiles I need his jeep to help Scott. I don't want to set Meredith off again."

He looked ready to argue with her but seemed to think better of it, disappearing inside to talk to Stiles. It was her boyfriend who appeared a few moments later, digging in his pockets for his keys.

"You do remember this whole thing about me not letting anyone drive my jeep?"

"I love you?" She fluttered her eyelashes, giving him a big cheesy smile.

"Yeah, yeah, love you too." He muttered, handing the keys over with a roll of his eyes. "What's going on anyways?"

She gave him a quick rundown and he let out a sigh when she was done.

"Just, be careful. And don't hurt my jeep."

"Are you more worried about me or the jeep?" She teased him.

"My jeep. I have this feeling you can withstand more than it can." He leaned down to kiss her. "But seriously, be safe. We'll catch a ride back with Parrish."

"I love you, I'll call you as soon as I can." She turned and ran down the hall, smiling at how different it was with Stiles. He wasn't always happy about her putting herself into dangerous situations, but unlike her former boyfriends, he accepted it. Isaac had done everything in her power to keep her out of it. Then again, she was a lot different now then she used to be.

… … …

After Scott picked up the scent and called her, Cat met them in the warehouse district, sending them a small smile before slipping into the back of her SUV to suit up and grab some weapons. She grabbed a gun, knowing it wouldn't be much help but wanting it anyway, as well as her bow and arrows and the staff Sara had given her that she was now very fond of. She stepped out of the car, hearing Chris' intake of breath and she turned to him with a curious look, wondering what was wrong until Scott cleared it up.

"I know, I thought Allison the first time I saw Cat like this."

"Why?" Chris asked.

"I dressed like this while in Starling City to hide who I was." Cat replied. "I didn't choose the wig. I'm sorry, I didn't think, it's just second nature, I can take it off." She grabbed the wig but was stilled by Chris' arm.

"No, you look great. Allison would be proud."

She smiled and together the three stepped into the warehouse Scott pointed out. Chris had gun out and pointed, Cat, a bow and arrow as they silently walked forward.

"You shouldn't have come." A female voice rang through the warehouse. Chris and Cat immediately went back to back as they looked around.

"Kate." Scott called out. "I'm here for Violet, I need to talk to her."

They slowly crept around a corner, weapons still pointed as they looked for any clue.

"I knew you'd find me here." Kate said.

Chris nudged her and she turned to see a large shadow of Kate behind the plastic.

"I was hoping we could do this later. I just… need a little more time…" Her shadow grew smaller as she walked towards them, her Berserker's appearing at her side.

"For what?" Chris' voice was harsh, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"To learn control."

She stepped out from behind the plastic and Cat pulled the arrow back, ready to shoot but was stopped by Scott.

"We need to find Violet first."

"Lower your weapons, walk away." Kate continued, stepping into the light, showing she was transformed. A part of Cat was quite happy she didn't look like that. "You don't have to get hurt."

"Where's Violet?" Scott demanded to know.

Kate ignored him, instead staring at her brother. "Put the gun down, Chris."

"Where is she?" Scott asked again.

Kate slowly bared her teeth as the Berserkers stepped out from behind the plastic. Cat turned her bow on one of them, ready to shoot if they decided to attack. Beside her she felt Chris grow even tenser, on the other side, Scott was looking between them all.

"No." he whispered, realizing what was about to happen. "No, no, no."

Kate let out a small growl and as one, the Berserkers charged them. Chris began shooting and Cat began shooting her arrows but no matter how many times they were hit, they kept coming.

"No. Stop." Scott yelled, pushing Cat's bow down.

She looked at him in shock but he wasn't looking at her, yelling at Chris to stop who kept going, shooting at both Berserker's now. Kate appeared in front of him, slapping the gun out of his hand before kicking him back. She went to advance on him but Cat stepped in between, kicking the werejaguar back. Kate bared her teeth but before she could do anything, a Berserker appeared and Cat turned to meet it, dropping her bow and pulling out the staff, extending it and lifting it to stop its hand that was coming down to hit her. She dropped to the ground, kicking out at the Berserkers knee and making him drop to one knee. Before she could get another hit in, it backhanded her, sending her flying back and she quickly flipped up to her feet, ignoring the ringing in her ears from the hit as she ran at the berserker and jumped at him, landing on his shoulders before flipping backwards to the ground and taking him with her, sending him flying.

"Cat." Scott exclaimed, "Where did you even learn that?"

She looked up at him, screaming for him to look out as the other berserker pushed him through 5 cubicle walls. She raced after them, reaching them just seconds after the berserker caught a jumping Scott and pushed him through more cubicles before finally throwing him through a wall. Cat kicked the Berserker in the back of the knee, swinging the bow staff and hitting him in the back of the head. It fell to its hands and knees and she lifted the staff to stab him with it when he quickly turned and kicked at her, sending her flying. She was stopped from hitting the ground by Scott grabbing her.

"Thanks." She gasped, trying to catch her breath.

He wasn't looking at her but rather behind her and she turned to see Violet, tied to a chair, covered in blood and very much dead.

"Liam." Scott whispered, seeing his only chance at finding his beta, gone.

"We'll find him somehow." Cat promised.

"No." they heard Kate scream before she let out a roar.

The two teens looked at each other before running back out to see a Berserker dropping a beaten Chris to theground and following the other Berserker and Kate out.

"Scott." Chris gasped, looking around, looking very loopy.

Scott held out a hand for him and he grabbed it, letting himself be pulled up.

"I'm sorry." Chris told him.

Scott didn't reply to the apology. "We're not going to find him."

"There's still time, Scott, there's still time. Are you both okay?"

They both nodded and Cat stepped forward to fuss over Chris, making sure he was okay and wishing she could heal him like she used to be able to. Her hand cupped his cheek, gasping as she actually did take the pain, turning to spit the blood out of her mouth.

"Lucky you." She said, turning back with a small smile.

Chris opened his mouth to thank her but was stopped when both teens turned away towards the entrance of the warehouse.

"Liam." Scott whispered as the roar faded away. "He's calling out to his pack."

"Let's go get him then." Cat said, picking up her weapons and rushing out to Stiles' jeep. She reached it in time to hear her phone ringing and she reached inside to pull it out, seeing Felicity called.

"Hey City."

"Lina, I only have a second but I cracked the code. I got the third cipher key." Her blonde friend said by way of greeting. "I'm super confused though, because the last two were people that were dead, right?"

"Yes. Hold on." She covered the phone and turned to Scott and Chris.

"Can you find Liam, or do you need me?"

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"City cracked the last cipher key. I'll meet back up with Stiles and we'll get the third of the list."

Scott nodded. "We should be fine. We'll call you if we need help. Text me as soon as you have that list."

"I will." She promised, getting into the jeep and putting Felicity on speaker phone as she started it up.

"Okay. So what was the third key?"

Her friend sighed, slightly hesitating before answering. "The name was Derek. He cracked the third part of the list."

Cat gasped, nearly driving off the road when she told her this.

"There's more. You were right, you're on there and you're worth more than anyone else on the list."

… … …

Cat ran up to Stiles room, throwing open the door and causing both Stiles and Lydia to jump when they saw her, still decked out in her Purple gear and wig.

"Oh." She cried, seeing their looks as she lifted the mask. "Sorry, I was in such a rush to get here. You got my text?"

Stiles nodded. "Just as Lydia was cracking it too."

"Meredith is dead." Lydia whispered, staring off into space.

"What?" Cat asked. "What are you talking about? When?"

"Since we left, she hung herself." Stiles explained.

"It's my fault, I pushed her too far." The strawberry blonde sounded broken, tears in her eyes.

"No, it wasn't your fault." Stiles told her.

Car frowned. "Wait, back up, you need to tell me everything."

"Fuck that, right now." Stiles snapped, turning on her. "We have more pressing matters, like who the hell is on that list. You. You're on it, Cat."

She gave a small shrug. "We already knew that."

"But 30 million? You're worth 30 million. That's 5 million more than Scott, the next highest on the list." He ran an agitated hand through his hair.

"I know." She whispered. "City told me I was on there and worth a lot. I need to see the list, who else is on there?"

Lydia motioned towards the computer and Cat walked over, sitting in front of it to see the list.

_Satomi Ito - 10_

_Malia Hale - 4_

_Liam Dunbar – _3__

_Catalina Calhoun - 30_

_Meredith Walker - 1_

_Liz Moore - 1_

_Patrick Clark - 1_

_Bree Leverett - 250_

_Kaitlyn Schaar - 250_

_Genevive Carey - 250_

_Angelique Fain - 250_

_Lorelee Rohr - 250_

_Brittani Kegley - 250_

"Why am I a Calhoun on here?" She wondered out loud, thinking that Violet calling her Calhoun suddenly made a lot more sense.

"That's what you focus on?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

"Well also the fact that Malia is here as a Hale. We should show her and Liam this."

"Uh, yeah, about that. I don't think we should show Malia. She doesn't know about the whole Hale part."

Cat stood up quickly, looking at Stiles and Lydia is disbelief. "No one told her yet? She has a right to know."

"You haven't said anything." Stiles pointed out.

She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him. "Because I assumed she already knew. Why didn't anyone tell her?"

"Because there was a lot going on." Stiles snapped. "But stop changing the subject, Cat."

"What do you want me to do?" She hissed. "We knew there was a very high chance I was on there. Am I happy about how much money I'm worth? No but what do you want me to do? Go into hiding? Run away while every single one of my friends is killed off? No. I have to stay calm and figure out who the Benefactor is. I have to figure out why Derek, who is still very much alive is the last cipher key. So stop getting mad at me like I have no idea just how much my life is in danger because I'm not the only one and I will fight to the end to make sure all my friends are safe." BY the time she was done her rant, there were tears in her eyes, her cheeks flushed red as she glared at him.

Stiles stared at her, his jaw dropped and he stepped towards her but she stepped back, her lower lip trembling.

"Cat-" He began.

"Just don't." She whispered, throwing his jeep keys at him before turning and running out of his house.

She ignored his calls for her to stop, running through Beacon Hills and not stopping until she was outside her old house. It was dark and she unlocked the door, listening for Derek but he wasn't there, probably out looking for Satomi's pack. She knew she should help or even go see how Scott was doing with Liam but instead she walked up to her old room, peeling off her leather outfit and heading for the bathroom, wanting nothing more than a hot shower. She grabbed her gun, placing it beside the tub as she turned the water on as hot as it would go. She stepped in, letting the water run down her, not realizing she had begun to cry.

Why was she crying? She was Cat, she didn't cry. But here she was, for some reason she couldn't fathom, crying, her tears mingling with the hot water coming down. When she was all cried out, she noticed the water had cooled considerably and she still stood there, not moving. By the time the water was running cold, her teeth were chattering and she reached to turn the water off, her other hand reaching for a towel. She wrapped it around herself, grabbing another one for her hair when she stopped, hearing a noise downstairs. She listened harder, trying to hear something else but when nothing came, she got out of the tub, grabbing her gun and moving for the door. She could hear footsteps on the stairs now and while there was a good chance it was just Derek, her extra senses weren't telling her anything at the moment, leaving her more than a little paranoid. She was worth a lot of money and she'd be damned if she let some assassin take her out while she was trying to shower.

Cat grasped the doorknob, waiting until the footsteps stopped outside of the door, yanking the door open and lifting the gun as she rushed who was standing outside of it, pushing them back against the wall.

"Cat! Cat, it's me. Stop."

Realizing it was Scott, she stepped back, her eyes wide as she stared at him, quickly lowering the gun when she realized she still had it pointed at him. "Oh my god, Scott, I'm sorry. I couldn't tell who it was. I thought-"

"Someone was coming to kill you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

She shrugged. "How did you know I was here?"

"Stiles. He came looking for you at my place. I showed him the money. We found something and figured you would be here. Do you have a cassette player?"

She frowned, turning and walking to her room, placing the gun down as she looked for some clothes to wear.

"How's Liam?"

"He's fine. I found him and got him to Deaton on time. He's recovering now."

"Where's Stiles?" She asked, going into the closet and reaching up to the top shelf to pull down her old Cassette player. It had been her Mom's, one of the few things her Dad had given her and even though she never used it, she cherished it because it belonged to her Mom.

"He's downstairs. He sent me up because he didn't know if you wanted to see him. What happened between you two?"

"It was a small argument. I ran. It was stupid." She handed him the cassette player. "I'll meet you downstairs. Please be careful, that was my Mom's."

Scott nodded and left, leaving her to change into some comfortable sweats and a t shirt, leaving her hair wet as she joined the guys downstairs, sending Stiles a small smile as she entered the living room. He let out a sigh of relief, seeing she didn't appear to be super mad. She moved to sit beside him, grabbing his hand and giving it a small squeeze.

"Cat." He whispered, leaning closer to her, even though he knew Scott could hear them. "I'm sorry, okay?"

She nodded. "Me too. I shouldn't have run. We'll get through this, okay? Now how about you guys tell me why you need a cassette player?"

Scott looked decidedly uncomfortable as he put the tape in the player. "We counted the money, there's half a million dollars in there. But we also found a tape. We want to hear what's on it."

She nodded, motioning for him to play it and Scott pressed play, all of them leaning forward to listen to it.

_After entering the IP address, you'll be entered through a dark net portal to an untraceable bank. Once logged in, enter in your account number to receive wired transfers. The IP address will deactivate with each transfer. You'll be assigned a new IP address if you choose to continue down the list. Remember, visual confirmation is always required for payment._

The voice stopped and Scott leaned over to turn off the tape before looking at the other two.

"So did anyone else understand none of that?" Stiles finally asked.

"I don't understand any of it." Scott replied. "Why would someone use all this money just to kill us?"

"Someone wants you all dead, badly."

Cat sighed, rubbing at her forehead, part of her mind already figuring out how she could break into the Benefactor's account. "What about the money? What are you going to do with that?"

"I have to talk to Derek." Scott replied. "The money is his."

"His and Peter's." Stiles reminded them.

"Meaning what?" Cat asked.

"Meaning maybe we should proceed with caution."

Scott glanced at Cat before looking at Stiles. "What? You don't think we should tell Derek?"

Stiles sighed, standing up and turning away from both of them. "No. Of course we have to tell him, I'm just- I'm just saying, some of that money is Peter's."

"Yeah…" Scott trailed off, unsure of where he was going with this.

"Peter?" Stiles asked, turning to face them again. "Homicidal maniac Peter? Remember? You want to give half a million dollars to him?"

Scott frowned. "So you want to give Derek his money back but not Peter?"

"I didn't say that."

"Stiles, what are you saying?"

Cat stood up, realizing what her boyfriend was hedging at. "He wants to use some of that money to pay off his Dad's bills, like the one for the LA doctor and the one for the Eichen House. And probably use some of that to help your Mom out with bills and get the electricity back on, like you were thinking this morning."

Both guys turned to look at her in shock, unable to believe she was voicing what they were both thinking in the dark recesses of their mind. She could only roll her eyes at them.

"Come on, guys. I don't have to be psychic to figure it out. I mean, I am, sometimes, but I didn't need it this time."

"The electricity is back on." Scott muttered. "I guess they listened to my Mom this morning. But I don't know for how long."

"And you saw Brunski at Eichen House, Cat. He's relentless, not to mention all the final notices my Dad's been getting. How could we not think about it? Not to mention this could help you out. I know your trust fund isn't fully released until you're older."

She pursed her lips, knowing that what she was about to say would probably cause a fight but it was probably time, before they did something stupid.

"I appreciate that you guys plan to use this for noble reasons but you need to return the money. Oliver had everything under my mom's name and Gram's name released to me through his lawyer. I'm not worried about money."

Stiles frowned. "Why didn't you tell me? How much is it?"

"A lot and I wanted to fix some things before telling you guys."

"Fix what?" Scott asked, his frown mirroring that of his best friends.

Cat wrung her hands, wondering how angry they would get. "Look, you guys are my family, I love you more than anything. So yeah, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you guys, the Sheriff, and Melissa are looked after."

Stiles eyes widened. "You didn't."

"I did. I got the electricity back on. I got her caught up and ahead on all the bills. And I paid off Brunski today."

Both guys stared at her in disbelief as she looked back and forth between them.

"Look, you guys can't be mad at me. I swear I was just trying to help, your parents mean the world to me and I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I just didn't want you guys to stop me."

Scott and Stiles looked at each other before stepping towards her as one, enveloping her into a big hug. She stood there, confused as they hugged her.

"You're not mad?"

"Cat, when it comes to our parents? No." Scott cried.

"I'm pissed you didn't say anything. But if it helps my Dad... God, the guilt was killing me." Stiles continued.

"We can't thank you enough." They both finished.

"What's going on here?" A voice asked from the entrance way and all three of them turned as one to see Malia looking oddly at them.

"Group hug." Cat said with a grin. "How does everyone keep finding us here."

"I followed your scent." Malia replied as though it was obvious. "Derek taught me. You have a very distinct scent."

"So I've been told." Cat muttered, untangling herself from the guys.

"We found Satomi's pack but they're dead."

"All of them?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"All the ones we found."

"Then where's Derek?" Stiles asked.

"We also found Braeden. She's been shot, he took her to the hospital."

"Do we look for the rest of her pack?" Scott asked.

Malia shook her head. "He says he wants to save Braeden and wait to see what she can tell us but he wanted you guys to know."

Cat's phone rang and she pulled it out, frowning at seeing it was Felicity again.

"Hey." She said when she answered it.

"Hey Lina. I'm sorry I couldn't talk longer after dropping that bombshell, we have some… things going on. How are you holding up?"

"It's okay, it sounded like you had a lot going on. I'm fine, I'm not overly surprised, really."

"Are you busy this weekend?" Felicity cut in.

Cat frowned. "Why? What's wrong?"

"There's something wrong with Barry, I think and well, with his new powers, the Arrow might need your help."

"Okay, hold on, back up. Barry's awake? Barry has powers? And why are you using the Arrow name and not-"

"Shoot, right, you don't know." Felicity cut her off. "Yeah, short version. Barry works as The Flash now. He was given some sort of powers when the lightening hit him. He's really, really fast now. He works with some others here in Central City finding others like him. They're called meta-humans. And most of them aren't as nice."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Cat asked.

"Because you have a lot going on there. He, the Arrow, didn't want to call you but we realized we may need your special skills."

"You're around people who don't know who he is, huh?"

"Correct." Felicity replied.

"And you're not in Starling?"

"No, we came to Central City for one of our cases and Barry is here and apparently had a run in with a meta-human here that's done something to him. It didn't seem to affect him right off the bat but we're starting to notice little things and I have a bad feeling. If there's one thing you've taught me, it's follow your gut instincts."

Cat turned to see her friends watching her closely, the two weres were openly eavesdropping on her conversation, while Stiles looked adorably confused.

"I have the PSAT's on Monday, City. But- hold on." She lowered the phone to look at the others. "I need to make a quick trip to Central City for the weekend."

"No." Malia cried. "No more leaving."

"I'll be back. We have the PSAT's remember?" She looked at Scott. "Do you need me here?"

He glanced at Stiles who was shaking his head.

"We have the whole Deadpool list. Derek needs to wait for Braeden and even with everything going on, we do need to study for the PSAT's. I think we'll be okay for a couple days."

Stiles was now nodding. "He's right. It might be safer there. No assassin after you."

Cat stuck her tongue out before lifting the phone back to her ear. "City, tell Ollie to call me. I need to book a private jet there if I want to bring any specialty items with me. You have me until Sunday night and I'll do what I can."

Felicity breathed a sigh of relief. "He'll call you in a few."

"I'll be packing." She hung up and turned to the others. "If there are any problems, I want you to call me right away. I feel awful for leaving you guys but they need my help too by the sounds of it."

"I'll go with you." Malia said, "you shouldn't go alone."

Cat shook her head. "I'll be fine, it's just a couple days, I promise. You need to study for the PSAT's. All my notes are in my locker. You sure you'll be okay?" She directed the last part to Scott and Stiles, who both nodded.

She grinned. "I gotta go pack, then I need a ride to the private air field."

"A private jet?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

Cat shrugged. "Let's just say I can afford it."

… … …


	13. A Central City Interlude

Here is part one... yup, it's a two parter. something to help with the little writers block through here. I have a busy time of it right now, it's really hard to find time to write as well. So i'm trying, please be patient and when I can I will get out as much as I can. All my stories have suffered LOL

Cat missed her other friends ;) Hopefully she gets back for the PSATS

REVIEW PLEASE?

2-24-16

...

Cat looked out the window as the plane descended into Central City. A part of her still felt guilty for leaving but Scott had reassured her that a couple days would be okay. That if her other friends needed her, knowing what she was already dealing with, then their situation was perhaps more dire than hers. They would talk to Derek and go from there. Malia had made her promise she would be back for the PSAT's and Stiles seemed almost happy she was gone, still spooked that she was worth more than anyone else on that list.

Oliver had called in his connections, and with her money, there was a plane waiting to take her to Central City, promising to pick her up the moment she landed. He had given her a rundown of what was going on. They had shown up in Central City for one of their cases and happened upon Barry who was chasing one of his meta-humans, although Oliver refused to call them that. They were people who had acquired special powers the same way Barry had when the Particle Accelerator had exploded at STAR labs. He had tried to help train Barry but there was some head-butting going on and apparently Barry had gone off the get the guy on his own and they figured the bad guy had done something to him. What they had figured out thus far, he was able to induce rage in someone with just his eyes, the results were instantaneous but in Barry's case, because of his unique abilities, it was taking a long time to get through his system.

Sure enough, she spotted a black van waiting for her when she exited the plane, a large duffel bag over her shoulder, a suitcase rolling behind her. The doors to the van opened and she grinned as she was greeted by Diggle and Felicity, running up and throwing her arms around her blonde friend before jumping at Diggle who easily caught her and swung her around.

"Lina, you look great." Felicity told her.

"So do you. You have a lot to catch me up on. Where's Oliver?"

"Looking for Barry. He wasn't himself when he left STAR labs earlier, so Caitlin and I began to think that something was up. Apparently his and Oliver's meeting didn't go as planned and he was just really angry."

Cat nodded, throwing her stuff into the van. "Where are we going now?"

"STAR labs." Felicity said as they all got in, Diggle starting up the van. "I don't know how much you care about your secret identity because Oliver really doesn't want them knowing who he is, so it's up to you if you want to suit up now."

Cat frowned. "I'll suit up. I'm sure you trust these people but I don't know them and if I have to show off any special skills tonight, I'd rather not be traceable."

"Good call." Diggle said as Cat crawled into the back to change. They were silent until they pulled up to the labs, and Diggle let the girls out.

"You're not coming in?" Cat asked, as she straightened her wig and grabbed a few more weapons before hopping out.

"I'm going to get Oliver. We'll meet up soon."

Cat nodded, letting Felicity lead her to the basement area of STAR labs, the teenager looking around in awe. "Oh my god, this place is heaven with all this equipment. How are you planning on leaving here after?"

"Quite easily." Felicity muttered. "I feel stupid when I'm here."

She led the way into the lab, everyone turning to look at her. Cat recognized Cisco and Caitlin, having met them in Starling City but there was also a guy in a wheelchair, looking disapprovingly at her.

"Oh wow, you're one of the Arrow's sidekick." Cisco gushed, rushing forward to shake her hand. "Big fan. I thought something happened to you because you didn't seem to be in the field anymore. That guy in red is now, but wow, here you are. You look so much smaller in person."

Felicity's phone rang and she answered it, leaving Cat alone with the new people. She clicked on her voice modifier as she faced them all.

"I'm Cat, it's nice to meet you."

"Why are you here?" The guy in the wheelchair asked.

"To help The Arrow and Barry. I have a special set of skills that might be useful."

"That was The Arrow." Felicity said, hanging up her phone. "He says that Barry is still acting strangely."

"Strangely, how?" The wheelchair guy asked.

"He's been whammied." A new voice told them, stepping into the room. His whole vibe screamed cop and that would've been Cat's first guess if she hadn't seen the badge and gun on him.

"Iris' dad." Felicity whispered. "Detective West and the other guy is Doctor Wells."

She nodded, looking back at the cop who was speaking. "He was acting angry, it was scary. And his eyes, they glowed."

Caitlin nodded, glancing at Felicity. "We were right. His body is trying to fight it off the effects, so it's hitting him slower."

"Like a slow burning rage." Dr. Wells muttered.

"I can tell you from experience, that will just cause a bigger explosion when he erupts." Cat warned them. "I know a little something about rage."

"Who are you?" the detective asked.

"Cat. I work with the Arrow."

"Then let's hope these special skills you speak of are enough to stop Barry." Dr. Wells said.

"You're not killing him." Detective West snapped.

Cat tilted her head to the side as she frowned at him. "I don't kill people. But I might be the only one strong enough to stop him."

Cisco's eyes widened. "You have super powers? Wait! Are you a meta-human too?"

"I do but no I'm not. Look, we can talk about this later, right now we need to call back-"

"Oliver Queen?" Dr. Wells interrupted. "We're going to need The Arrow's help too."

Cat and Felicity glanced at each other in shock before turning to look at the wheelchair bound Doctor who was smirking at them like he had just cracked a big secret. Felicity finally looked away, grabbing her phone to call him as Cat stared at Dr. Wells.

"How'd you figure it out?" She asked.

"It wasn't hard, I just had to figure out who Felicity was hanging around with while in town. But you, I haven't quite figured out who you are."

"That's good." She replied with a small smile. "There's some things I can do and after I help Barry, I don't want to be tracked down."

"Any particular reason why?"

"Yes. You'll end up dead if you try. Not by my hand." She threw in for good measure. "My life back home is complicated."

"He's on his way." Felicity re-joined them with a frown. "Cat, I need to talk to you."

The blonde pulled her friend into another room. "Ollie's coming to get you. We're trying to find Barry on facial recognition. He's fast. Like faster than I've even seen you move. Your strength might be the deciding factor in this."

Cat gave a grim nod. "He pissed about Wells finding out."

"Like you wouldn't believe. You know how he feels about his secret. What if he finds out about you?"

She shrugged. "Then I'm hoping the fact that they now know they might end up dead will keep them away from me and Beacon Hills." She grinned at Felicity's look. "I got to threaten them. It was fun."

Felicity only shook her head and the two walked back in, both of them getting behind the computers to start running the facial recognition software.

"Wait. Are you as computer savvy as Felicity?" Caitlin asked, coming up behind them.

"Sometimes better, depending on what we're working on." Felicity answered.

"MIT as well?" Cisco asked, staring at her with a little bit of hero worship.

Cat let out a small snort. "No. At least not yet, I'm undecided."

"How old are you?" Detecitve West asked.

"Old enough." Cat evasively replied just as the doors opened and Diggle came in with a frown, turning to the small teen.

"Cat, you're up. He's waiting outside."

She nodded, grabbing her bow and quiver before heading out.

"Don't make me say it." Felicity yelled out after her.

"I know." Cat yelled back. "Be careful. I have the PSAT's on Monday, I promised to be back for them."

"PSAT's?" Caitlin screeched as she left. "She's in high school? She's not even a senior? Are you guys out of your minds?"

"Just wait." Diggle told her.

Cat left Star Labs, hopping onto the back of the bike behind Oliver. She threw her arms around his middle, leaning her head against his back in a hug.

"It's good to see you, big brother." She yelled over the bike.

"I'm glad you're here. Everything good?"

"I have a 30 million dollar bounty on my head, so pretty good, I guess."

The bike screeched to a stop and he turned it off, both of them getting off the bike as he turned to look at her. "How much was that, now?"

"City hasn't told you yet, has she?" Her eyes widened, realizing this was the first he heard of it.

"Tell me I misheard, Cat."

She shook her head. "You most definitely did not. I'm worth the most and I think Stiles was happy to get me out of there for a few days while they tried to learn more. But really, that leaves my friends in more danger when I'm not around. But again, Barry, also a friend and if my strength is the only thing that can stop him, well I go where I'm needed."

"You forgot to breathe again." He said, a ghost of a smile gracing his face as he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her. "It's good to see you, Cat."

"Likewise." She returned with a grin. "I told you I'm here when you need me. A little pissed nobody told me Barry was awake."

"I honestly thought Felicity had. I've been preoccupied."

"With Sara." She gave him a sympathetic smile. "I was sorry to hear it. Any luck on who did it?"

"No. We're still working on it. We'll figure it out. In the meantime we need to worry about Barry."

His phone rang and he answered, telling Felicity to go. The blonde began talking quickly, telling him they found Barry on a traffic cam and where to go. They got back on the bike, racing to where Felicity had directed them to, Oliver telling her that Barry didn't know she was there and they would have the element of surprise on their side. They turned the corner and saw him down the block and Cat told him to stop, getting off the bike and telling him she was going up top. Oliver nodded, stopping and giving her a tranquilizer arrow.

"If you engage into a fight with him, remember, he has speed on his side."

She nodded. "All I need is one good hit though. Stall him. I'll take him by surprise when I can."

They split up, Cat running down a nearby alley and finding a way up to the roof, running across them to where Oliver and Barry were now in another alley, Barry having dragged Oliver into it. Oliver shot an arrow, which went past Barry, who was gloating about Oliver missing. Behind him, the electrical box Oliver had hit exploded, sending Barry flying. Up top, Cat jumped another building, moving even closer to them so she was above them. She put the tranquilizer arrow into her bow and aimed at Barry, hitting him, just as Oliver him with another one.

"4000 mg of horse tranquilizer." Oliver told him. "Should be hitting you any minute."

Barry pulled the arrows out, and before their eyes began to move super fast, a cloud leaving his system. It took Cat only a few moments to realize he had gotten the tranquilizer out of his system as he turned to face Oliver, rage on his features. He rushed him, running circles around him and Cat jumped off the roof, wondering how she was going to get that one good hit in. She heard he moved fast but this was insane. Inside the circle, Oliver shot an arrow with a rope up to escape him but as he reached the roof, Barry had raced up it and cut off the rope, sending him spiralling to the ground. He reached for another arrow but Cat yelled for him to be ready as she ran, jumping up on a dumpster and up into the air, grabbing him mid air before landing on her feet, placing him beside her. They both turned to see Barry there, a maniacal grin on his face.

"See? I knew you couldn't do it yourself. You had to bring in a help."

"Barry." Cat cried. "Stop and listen to me."

"NO." Barry yelled.

"It's me. It's Lina." She yanked off the wig and mask and he stopped, looking at her in confusion. "Barry. That guy did something to you, we just want to help. There's something wrong with you."

"We still believe in you, Barry." Oliver told him.

"There's nothing wrong with me." Barry yelled, rushing them. He hit Cat, sending her flying into the nearest building. She hit it hard and as she slid to the ground, she felt her own temper rising to the surface. She was unsure if it was her anger or Barry's from his brief contact with her but she was quickly on her feet, her wolf coming to the forefront. She watched as Oliver tried to fight Barry, but the Flash was too fast. Oliver got one lucky hit in but Barry moved behind him, punching him at lightning speed. He sent Oliver flying and Cat took his place, holding her own a bit better as she could move with supernatural speed. Barry was still faster but it was only making Cat angrier, her eyes glowing blue, his glowing red in response as he took a sloppy swing at her. She ducked, coming up and hitting him in the jaw, knocking him loopy. He staggered sideways, turning to take another swing at her. She grabbed his arm, just as Oliver shot an arrow into his leg and she moved behind him and kicking him in the back of the leg, sending him to his knees.

"Turn him around." Oliver yelled, his eyes widening as he caught sight of Cat's eyes.

She did, holding his arms behind his back, even as he struggled to get away. But now that she had a firm grip on him and with his injured leg, he couldn't get away. A STAR labs van appeared, turning so the door was facing them. It opened, colors flashing through, hoping that the certain colors would bring Barry out of his rage. His struggling ceased and he slumped against her, letting out a gasp.

Oliver moved in front of them, grabbing Cats face between his hands. "Look at me and breathe, don't' let this control you."

She grinned at him, closing her eyes willing her wolf eyes away. When she opened them again, Oliver was looking at her in relief, causing her smile to grow. He pulled her into a hug.

"You're so good at this now." He whispered.

"I've had a good teacher." She replied, pulling away and dropping down beside Barry. "Hey Barry, how are you doing?"

"Lina?" he gasped, his eyes focusing on her. "This is going to be a special kind of hangover."

She grinned at him, pulling him into a hug. "I'm so glad you're back."

"I can't believe you're here." He whispered, returning the hug.

"I can't believe you went out and got your own set of super powers." She teased, standing up and helping him to his feet. Oliver grabbed his other arm, throwing it around his shoulder.

"I'm really sorry guys."

"It's not your fault." Oliver told him. "But we still have that meta-human to take care of. Anything left in the tank?"

Barry smiled. "Well if not, there's three of us now, right?"

Oliver returned the smile. "Right. Cat? You up for some meta-human hunting?"

She grinned. "Well I'm all dressed up, why not?"

… … …

Cat looked around as they locked up the meta-human they named Prism, into the STAR labs jail. She was dressed in her regular street clothes, consisting of jeans and sweater with her converse sneakers.

"This is pretty fancy. I feel like you could hold a lot of supernatural creatures in here."

"You mean Meta-humans?" Cisco asked as they walked away. "They're humans, enhanced humans, not creatures."

Cat exchanged a look with Oliver. "I mean supernatural creatures."

Cisco and Caitlin stopped to look at her. "I feel like there's more you need to tell us about you."

She grinned as Oliver interrupted them. "I have a prison like this. Of course it's on a nearly inhospitable island in the North China Sea but this works too."

Cat let out a small snort, grabbing a forlorn looking Barry's hand and leading him back to the main room of their base.

"Stop beating yourself up. We all have an off day." She told him.

"That wasn't an off day. I could've killed a lot of people."

"But you didn't. You were stopped. And sometimes, we all have to go through something like that. It all comes with learning about who you are and what you're capable of. It's not easy and I doubt this will be the last time you're tested."

He shrugged with a small frown. "What about you? What have you gone through?"

She gave him a sad smile. "A lot. I've killed, Barry. I've killed and it did something to me. But I also did it because I had no other choice. And sometimes we have no other choice."

"But what about the whole werewolf thing?" He lowered his voice so no one else could hear.

"I have a handle but I'm still unknown. I still deal with both as best as I can, depending on which appears at that moment. It's not perfect but there is so much other shit going on right now, it's the best we got."

"Like what?"

"A deadpool. A list of all supernaturals in Beacon Hills and it is sending all the professional killers there in an attempt to take them all out, while making money doing so."

"What?" He asked in disbelief. "How much money?"

"A lot." She replied with a grim look. "I just found out I'm worth the most."

"How much?" He pressed.

"30 million."

"You're worth 30 million dollars?" He yelled in disbelief. Everyone in the room stopped and turned to look at them.

"I take it you told him about the deadpool." Felicity observed.

"You can't go back there, Lina. They'll kill you."

"My friends are all on there, Barry, so yes, I'm going back."

"Then why don't we go help you? You helped us."

Cat sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I don't want any of you there. These are supernatural creatures. I don't want you to have to face any of them. I want you to worry about your cities and let me worry about mine."

"You said supernatural creatures again." Cisco pointed out.

"Does this have to do with the glowing eyes we saw on you when you were fighting Barry?" Dr. Wells asked.

"You saw that." Cat stated.

"We also saw you moving faster than humanely possible. Maybe not Barry fast, but definitely faster."

"I trust them, Lina, you can tell them." Barry whispered to her.

She closed her eyes squeezing them tight and when she opened them, they were glowing blue, her fangs bared as she looked at all of them.

"What the hell…?" Cisco trailed off, staring at her in disbelief.

"Lina?" Felicity whispered.

Cat forced back the change, looking at all of them. "I'm a werewolf and a Seer. So when I said supernatural creatures, I meant it."

"This is very interesting indeed. How many like there are you?" asked, staring at her in fascination.

She raised an eyebrow. "Like me in particular, let's just say not many. But supernatural. Lots. More than you can fathom. I suggest staying away from them and not looking for them here. It won't end well for you. Again we're much better off looking after our own cities."

"And which city is that?" Dr. Wells asked.

Cat smiled, seeing his curioustiy. "That information I'm not releasing because I'm guessing the scientist in you won't stay away. Look, I'm risking a lot by letting even more people in on my secret. But I trust Barry and if he trusts you, then I'll take that chance too. Especially if I'm ever needed here in the future.

"Cat's right." Oliver interrupted. "Our identity's are a closely guarded secret, known by only a select few. And if they were to get out, it would endanger our families, our friends, and it would embolden our enemies to retaliate at us through them."

"What Oliver is trying to say is he had a lovely time working with you and getting to know each of you and he can't wait to do it again soon." Felicity interrupted him, stepping up beside them.

Cat giggled at the look of pain on his face.

"Right." He agreed.

"You know, that didn't sound like what he was saying." Cisco pointed out.

"I've learned it's best to read between the lines." Cat told him.

Detective West stepped forward, shaking, first Cat's hand then Oliver's. "I may not agree with your methods but thank you."

"You're welcome." Oliver replied, turning to Cat. "What are your plans now?"

"I don't have to be back until the PSAT's on Monday. So I'll go with you guys back to Starling, maybe see if I can help with your case before going home."

He smiled, slipping an arm around her shoulders.

"Mr. Queen." Dr. Wells called, moving towards them. "I met your father once. A charity event. One of the things we spoke of was you. I think he'd be very proud of the man you'd become."

Cat squeezed Oliver's hand as he reached forward to shake Dr. Wells hand. "Thank you. And please, call me Oliver."

They finished saying their goodbyes before leaving STAR labs together.

"There's… something off about that guy." Oliver observed.

Cat let out a sigh of relief. "So it wasn't just me. He gives me the wiggins. That's part of the reason why I wouldn't give him my full name or where I'm from."

"Definitely not just you. Let's get some sleep, then we'll leave for Starling early tomorrow."

… … …

Before heading out, they decided to meet Barry at the coffee shop he frequented to say goodbye to him personally. As they entered, the girl the Flash had been after the night before, noticed them and walked towards them.

"I'm guessing that's Iris?" Cat asked, finally putting it all together.

Felicity nodded as Iris reached them, gracing them with a warm smile. "Hey, are you guys heading home?"

"Yes." Felicity said. "We were wondering if we could get some java's for the road? Oh, Iris, this is Lina, a friend of ours. Lina, this is Iris. A friend of Barry's."

"Nice to meet you." Iris said, motioning for Felicity to follow. "I'll hook you guys up."

They walked off, leaving Oliver and Cat alone with Barry. They sat down across from him, Cat reaching across the table to give his hand a small squeeze.

"Listen." Barry began. "I'm really sorry for what I said in the field and on the street. I wish I could say it was all what Bivilo did to me but I guess I had more feelings bottled up than I thought."

Oliver nodded in understanding. "You can always talk to me."

"And me." Cat added. "You've had this power just kind of thrust upon you, Barry. And if anyone gets it, well, I do. And when it comes to saving a city, Oliver gets it."

"Yeah." He sighed. "thank you. You're right, Oliver, I still have a lot to learn."

"There's one more thing." Oliver told him. "And you're not going to like it."

Barry smiled. "Does it involve you shooting me in the back with arrows?"

Cat smacked Oliver's arm. "When did you do that?"

"While I was training him."

"Of course you did." She muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"But this is a matter of the heart." Oliver continued.

Barry looked towards where Iris and Felicity were standing.

"That's not going to work. And you need to let her go, for both of your sakes." He turned to look at Felicity. "Guys like us don't get the girl."

"I disagree." Cat piped up, causing both guys to look at her. "I understand wanting to keep the ones you love safe but that doesn't mean you can't be with them. I'm still with Stiles."

"Your situation is different than ours, Lina." Oliver reminded her. "You deal with different things than us. Not to mention he was involved with it long before you were brought in."

"That's true but Stiles is very much human, Nogitsune notwithstanding. He's in more danger because he can't fight back like anyone. But I'm not going to break up with him in an attempt to keep him safe. That's just stupid."

Oliver let out a frustrated sigh, turning to her. "Let's just say it's different, Cat. Maybe you're the exception to the rule, in fact I hope you are and I hope you never have to deal with what we do. But to be with them means they are in more danger than anyone else. Look what happened to you when Slade thought we were in love."

Cat pursed her lips but didn't say anything more as Felicity joined them with coffee.

"Here you go." She sang as she handed them out. "You ready to go?"

"I am." Cat replied, standing up and turning to face Oliver as she walked backwards. "This isn't over." She hissed at him.

"I wouldn't expect any less from you." He replied with an amused smile.

"Good." She turned around, bumping into someone who was looking through their purse. "I'm sorry." Cat replied, reaching out a hand to steady the woman. "Oh." She whispered, her eyes growing distance.

"No, that was all me." The woman replied.

Cat came back to herself, her eyes wide as she stepped aside, turning to see the shock on Oliver's face as he recognized the woman in front of him.

"Oliver." The woman breathed. "Hi."

"How are you?" Oliver asked.

"Good." She replied, taking a step closer. "it's been a long time."

His brow furrowed as he looked at her. "We never spoke after- and I'm so sorry."

"No, it's- I'm sorry." She replied. "I heard about your mother, she loved you very much."

Oliver nodded, a small smile on his face. "She did."

"I should get going." She whispered, stepping around him and to the counter.

"Who was that?" Felicity asked.

"Someone that I used to know." He replied, glancing back to look at her. He gave Barry a nod before walking out, followed out by Felicity who had already said goodbye to him.

Cat gave Barry a big hug, promising to keep in touch. She was about to leave but ran back to the woman, touching her shoulder. The woman turned around, glancing behind her to see Oliver was gone and it was just her there.

"Can I help you with something?"

Cat nodded. "I know you did what you thought was best back then but you should know, Oliver is a different man. He's changed."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what he told-"

Cat cut her off. "He didn't say anything. I'm more.. intuitive than people know. Oliver would be a great Dad."

The woman's jaw dropped and Cat turned and walked out, running to catch up with the others.

… … …


	14. Starling City Interlude the 1st

**so like...life is crazy. I've been hustling soo hard, i've barely written. but i swear I'm not done yet...love you for sticking with me**

**This interlude is in 2 parts. **

**... ... ...**

_A Starling City Interlude - pt 1_

Cat quietly crossed the roof, stopping outside of an upstairs window and waited for Oliver to give the signal.

"Positions?" he asked over the headset.

"Here." Cat told him.

"In position." Came Diggle's voice.

"In position." Roy confirmed. "You know, I should've brought this up before. But if this house doesn't belong to the guy you chased to Central City and back, we're going to have a lot of explaining to do."

"It's his." Oliver said.

"Why?" Diggle asked. "Because the residue STAR labs found on the boomerang says so?"

"Because the whole place is rigged. I can see a trip wire connected to pressurized gas. Front door will be the same. Cat, off the roof."

"Aye aye captain." She ran to the edge, jumping off and landing beside Roy, who jumped in surprise.

"As silent as a cat." She said with a grin, to which he rolled his eyes.

"That was the worst." Diggle groaned over the headset.

"I do what I can with what I have." She replied. "I'm off."

"Our friend doesn't want any surprise visitors." Roy noted.

"Well, he's going to get some."

Roy and Cat looked at each other, the latter motioning him to go ahead. He lifted his bow and arrow, shooting out the front door, it blowing up just seconds after the back door did. They walked inside, Roy with an arrow at the ready, Cat with her staff out, ready to back him up. They met Oliver in the hallway and he motioned them towards the kitchen. They walked in to see a bowl of food there.

"Looks like we interrupted his dinner."

"We just missed him." Roy muttered, looking around.

They heard noises from the front door and Oliver lifted his bow, stepping out into the hall, Roy right behind him. Cat stepped out behind them and immediately seeing the guys in full uniform with guns pointed at them, she pulled out her guns pointing it at them.

"Drop your guns."

"Sure thing." One of the guys responded. "Right when you learn how to count. You're outnumbered, jerkwad."

"You're not SCPD." Oliver sneered at them.

"Unless police uniforms have gotten really interesting, neither are you."

"ARGUS." Oliver lowered his weapon, Roy and Cat following suit. "Your flagging patterns haven't changed in years."

"Why is ARGUS in on this?" Roy whispered.

"Do I need to run?" Cat quietly wondered. If ARGUS knew she was back in town and was here looking for her, she wanted a head start.

"The man who was killed by the boomerang, he was an ARGUS agent?" Oliver asked, ignoring the petite teen.

"Which makes this an ARGUS matter." The first agent told them before telling his guys to leave because the target wasn't there. The men all left except for the first guy, who looked at them again. "Let this go."

"Are we going to let this go?" Roy asked when they were alone.

"What do you think?" Oliver asked.

Cat sighed, staring out the front door. "I fucking hate ARGUS."

… … …

"It is now Saturday and I have to leave tomorrow." Cat reminded them. "Why is Felicity at her work on a Saturday? Which reminds me, how do you feel about her working for what used to be Queen Consolidated and is now Palmer Technologies?"

Oliver who was working out with Roy paused only briefly to glare at her before returning to the sparring session.

"Glare at me all you want but Felicity caught me up on everything." Cat said with a sickly sweet voice as she stood up and walked towards them, tapping Roy's shoulder and switching out with him, facing off against Oliver.

"Why do I have a feeling you standing in front of me is about to be some sort of punishment?" He asked.

Cat attacked, hitting him with a flurry of punches and kicks. She would be lying if she said she was completely holding back but after what Felicity told her, she felt Oliver deserved a fair bit of punishment.

"Because that's exactly what it is. You idiot. I told you to ask her out. Not ask her out, then dump her right after."

He grunted as she got a lucky hit in, stumbling back a few steps. "Being with me is dangerous. I've told you that."

"She's part of your group already, she's already in danger. Quit fucking torturing her more."

Oliver blocked one of her kicks, ducking down to avoid a punch to his face and hooking one of her legs to knock her down. Instead, she used the momentum to flip backwards, landing in a crouch as she faced off against him.

"You've improved." He noted.

"Fighting for my life on an almost nightly basis will do that to you." Cat said with a wry grin. "Now quit changing the subject." She launched herself at him again and they began anew, Oliver going all out now while Cat held back slightly still. She might have brute strength but he was skillful and tactical. He had also trained her a lot and knewmost of her moves.

"You love her. Why not give it more than one day?" She challenged.

"I would've, then I caught her kissing Ray Palmer."

Cat came to a dead stop, as Felicity told her nothing about Ray smooches. Oliver, not realizing she had froze, punched her with all his strength, sending her stumbling back. He was immediately by her side, helping her up as she held her eye.

"Lucky shot." She muttered.

"You were supposed to block." He countered.

"Then don't drop some juicy tidbit like that. It throws me off."

He smiled at her, leading her to a chair so he could get an ice pack.

"You know I'm going to heal fairly quickly, there's really no point in wasting an ice pack on me."

"An ice pack for what?" Felicity asked as she walked down the steps.

Cat turned in her chair, to greet the blonde, her eyes lighting up when she saw who was behind her.

"Cisco, Caitlin." She cried, standing up to hug them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh wow, your eye." Cisco winced. "That looks painful."

"It looked worse a minute ago." She replied with a shrug, before pointing to her eye. "Watch."

Him and Caitlin looked closely, their eyes widening as the bruise slowly healed before their eyes.

"Is that part of your whole werewolf thing?" Cisco asked. "Which I totally want to know more about. I wanted to ask in Central City but you guys had to leave."

"Felicity, why are they here?" Oliver interrupted.

"They came by because I asked them for help to get the DNA off the arrow that… killed Canary. So they came to get it."

"And see the Arrow Cave." Cisco put in.

"We don't call it that." Oliver, Cat, and Felicity said at the same time.

"This place is so cool." Cisco said as he began to look around, walking up to various weapons. His hand reached towards an arrow on one of the counters.

"Don't. Touch. That." Oliver told him, sounding like he was trying really hard to keep his temper in check.

Cisco moved on towards another one.

"Or that." Oliver said with a roll of his eyes.

"Cat?" Caitlin asked, still standing in front of her. "I was wondering, is it possible to get a blood sample of yours to look at? I mean, I've never met a werewolf before and it's fascinating."

Cat immediately shook her head. "Sorry Caitlin but I can't risk my blood falling into the wrong hands."

"But it'll be safe at-"

"No." Cat firmly cut her off. "I know I'm an anomaly, even in the supernatural world and I can't risk it."

"I understand." Caitlin replied with a small frown.

"Since when did we start selling admission to the Arrow Cave?" Roy asked.

Cat snorted, turning back to that conversation. "You are really trying to piss Ollie off, aren't you? You know how much he loves it when you call it that."

Roy smirked as Oliver pointed a finger at Felicity.

"Do you see what you've done?"

She responded with a sheepish shrug.

"Incredible." Cisco whispered, now standing in front of the Arrow suit. "I have so many ideas for improvements. And this-" He pointed at Roy's suit as he walked towards it. "-Oh man, this is the bomb." He moved closer to Roy. "And red is so much better than green, am I right?"

Roy nodded, self-satisfied smirk on his face. "I'm really starting to like this guy."

"I'm partial to purple." Cat said with a shrug.

"What's that for?" Caitlin suddenly asked, pointing to one of Oliver's workout apparatuses.

Felicity let out an exasperated sigh, thinking of Oliver working out with no shirt on. "Distracting me from work."

Cat raised an eyebrow at Oliver who was looking down, a tiny, pleased smile on his face.

"So where's Mr. Diggles?" Caitlin asked.

Cat didn't hear the answer, her eyes growing distant, gasping at something only she could see.

"Cat." Oliver crossed the floor towards her, grabbing her shoulders. "What do you see?"

"Oh my god." Cisco exclaimed. "Is it happening right now? She said she was a Seer, is she seeing something?"

Cat gasped again, her eyes coming into focus as she looked at Oliver. "Suit up, like 5 minutes ago. We need to get to ARGUS now. He's almost there."

"Who?" Caitlin asked.

"The boomerang guy." Cat replied, moving to grab her outfit and weapons, yelling instructions to Felicity as she did so. "Diggle is going to be calling soon. Tell him we're on our way and to keep Lylah as low as possible, he's after her."

"You know all that" Cisco asked.

Cat finished changing before answering him. "That's nothing. I used to know a lot more when I used to be just a Seer." She looked at Oliver with a frown. "I don't have a bike."

"You can ride with me. Roy has one."

She nodded, following them up to the bikes, hoping they would make it on time. She didn't know how much of her vision had happened yet, all it was, really, was flashes and the guy with the boomerangs was lethal with them. She just hoped Diggle didn't get himself hurt while protecting Lylah.

They arrived at ARGUS and got inside, Oliver shooting an arrow at a boomerang that was about to take Lylah out from behind. Diggle and Lylah looked up as Oliver and Roy jumped over the railing to the ground. They ran forward to fight the guy while Cat jumped down, moving to check on Lylah and Diggle.

"You're both okay?" Cat asked.

"You're back?" Lylah asked in disbelief. "When Waller finds out-"

"She's not going to do anything because that threat I made last time, is still active and I've become a little more sophisticated in my software since then."

Lylah shook her head. "No way, she had the whole security system overhauled, there's no way you can hack into it."

She grinned, her blue eyes glittering with mirth. "I did, just last week. Gotta keep an eye on you guys. Stay here, okay?" Cat turned around, rushing Oliver to push him out of the way as a boomerang came flying towards him. She wasn't fast enough though as it easily sliced through her shoulder, cutting into ligaments and tendons, making her shoulder useless. She let out a scream of pain, turning to see another coming right for her, but before she could move, a red flash moved in front of her, grabbing the boomerang in mid-air. He slid to a stop a few feet away from her and Barry held up the boomerang in his hand.

The boomerang guy stared at them in disgust, dropping something similar to a flash bang arrow as he disappeared. Cat screamed in pain, covering her eyes with her good arm, remembering what a nuisance they were to werewolves. She dropped to her knees, Oliver dropping down in front of her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Besides a fucking boomerang in my shoulder?" She griped. "Whatever he used, it's the same thing as the flash bang arrows I use, the ones that fuck with supernatural vision." She pulled her arms away and squinted up at him. "Also, I can't use my left arm."

"That's because that thing almost went right through it." Roy told her with a low whistle. "Those things are crazy sharp."

"Do we need this arrow for evidence?" Cat asked, trying to avoid looking at her shoulder.

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, We'll take you back to the foundry and get it out and sew you up."

She glared at him, her right hand coming up to grab the boomerang. "We talked about this before; you know how I feel about metal objects stuck in me." With a cry of pain, she yanked it out, dropping the boomerang to the ground. She looked down at her shoulder, noticing Roy was right and it looked like it was barely hanging on. At least from what she could see amongst all the blood pouring out. "There's your evidence."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Lylah muttered.

"Just don't throw up on me. I don't do well with barf." Cat told her.

"Says the girl whose arm is just kind of hanging on by a thread." Roy muttered.

"Why do you do that?" Oliver grumbled, standing up and reaching down to pick Cat up. "Just leave it in so you don't just bleed out one day. That would be nice."

Cat grimaced in pain as she stared down at her left arm, which was now flopping uselessly. She looked closer at her shoulder, her eyes widening at what she noticed through the blood.

"Is that- is that bone?" She asked. "Am I seeing bone?"

"Maybe we should uh- put that up so it doesn't… fall off?" Roy suggested, leaning down and grabbing her arm to move it into her lap.

Pain lanced through her as it began to bleed more and before she could yell at him, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out.

… … …


	15. Starling the 2nd

**so like...life is crazy. I've been hustling soo hard, i've barely written. but i swear I'm not done yet...love you for sticking with me**

**This interlude is in 2 parts.**

9/17/16

**... ... ...**

_A Starling City Interlude - pt 2_

Cat woke up on a table in the foundry with Caitlin and Cisco working over her.

"Is my arm still attached?" She mumbled.

"How are you awake right now?" Caitlin asked with a small frown, concentrating on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Cat turned her head to see Caitlin stitching her up. "Stop."

"We need to make sure you heal properly."

"I will heal just fine. I'm a supernatural creature with supernatural healing." She snapped.

"I tried telling them." Oliver informed her, appearing above. "I was told I was not a doctor and they know better."

"Why do I have a feeling none of you are medical doctors?" One hand came up to grab Caitlin's wrist. "Seriously, stop sewing me up. I'm sure I've already started healing before your eyes."

"Yes, but the damage, I mean your ligaments and tendons-"

"Will heal. Trust me, I've had a lot worse."

"Worse than having your arm almost taken off?" Caitlin shot back.

Cat rolled her eyes, using her good arm to sit up. "Yes. How long have I been out for?"

"Not too long." Oliver informed her. "We're following a lead on the Russian Mob. Stay here and recover and we'll let you know what's going on.

She nodded, swinging her legs off the table and batting away Caitlin who tried to resume her work. "Seriously, enough. I'm going into my cage to put my arm back together myself."

"You have a cage?" Cisco excitedly asked. "Do you transform in there? Are you going to transform now?"

Cat sent him an annoyed look as she walked past him towards the cage they still had set up there.

"Lina is one of the nicest people I know but she's injured right now and provoking her might not be the best thing." Felicity told him, letting her small friend go ahead on her own.

"Right." Cisco replied. "I just wanted to see. I've never met a werewolf."

"None of us had until her." Felicity reminded him.

Cat tuned them out, sitting in the middle of the cage and letting herself get lost in her meditation.

She didn't know how long she was out of it for but when she became aware of her surroundings again, her arm was feeling a lot better and Barry, in his Flash outfit was sitting outside her cage, his back leaning against the bars.

"What's wrong?" She asked

He gave a small start before turning around in surprise. "You're back?"

"What do you mean I'm back?" She asked, stretching out her stiff muscles.

"I tried talking to you but you were way out of it."

"Probably deep in healing mode. You smell of sadness and disappointment."

Barry's brow furrowed as he looked at her. "Smell?"

"Werewolf thing." She said with a grin, standing up and walking towards the door. She scowled, seeing she was locked in. "Okay, who locked me in."

"Sorry." Felicity yelled from her computer. "Taking precautions."

"Hilarious." Cat yelled back, looking at Barry who undid the locks to let her out. "So are you going to tell me why you smell?"

"Thanks for that." He replied with a wry grin. "I went with Oliver to the Russian Mob. I watched him torture someone, Lina. It's not okay."

She gave him a sympathetic look. "Things are… different here, Barry."

"You haven't done that, have you?"

"In my own way, yes, I have. I've used my powers when I was a Seer to mentally drive people to the brink of insanity. I've killed people out of necessity. I'm not happy about it, I don't fancy having to do it but sometimes you have to do what needs to be done."

"But there are other ways."

She gave him a sad smile. "I thought so too. And most of the time, you're correct but sometimes… sometimes, you'll feel that at that moment there is no other choice. Sometimes, it's for the greater good. Sometimes it's you or them."

He looked at her horrified. "You can't possibly believe that."

"I've lived it." She whispered.

"I've got him.' Felicity yelled, referring to Harkness. She gave them the address and Oliver split them up, calling Cat over.

"are you okay?"

"Brand new." She replied, moving her arm in a circle, ignoring the stiffness she could still feel. "I'm ready."

"Good. You're with me."

"Race you there?" Barry called as they all dispersed.

"What were you guys talking about?" Oliver asked as he raced through the streets.

"How the world isn't black and white but shades of gray and sometimes, doing what we do, we have to step into those shades."

"Good." He replied, quiet until they reached the warehouse.

They entered first, seeing everyone tied up, Barry exclaiming they were late. Oliver didn't reply, lifting his bow and shooting someone behind Barry.

"I knew he was there." Barry tried to explain. "He's not dead, is he?"

Oliver shook his head, taking a look at all the men. "It was a tranq arrow, like the one we used on you in Central City."

Diggle and Roy entered behind them.

"Cisco has the van running." Diggle announced, "I see you met Harkness' hired muscle."

"Harkness isn't here." Oliver replied, stepping up to the man closest to him. "hey, where's Digger Harkness?"

The biker on the floor rolled his eyes, "Never met him. But he paid us Ten G's to give you this." He held up a phone between his bound hands.

Oliver reached down to snatch it from him and Cat stepped forward to look at it.

"He played us." She grumbled, reaching over to take it from him. "I want to-"The moment she touched it, she stopped talking, her eyes going distant.

"Cat?" Oliver called, grabbing her shoulders.

She gasped, her eyes coming into focus as she looked up at him, her eyes wide with horror. "The Foundry, we have to get back. Lyla."

Diggle stepped forward. "What did you see? Is Lyla in trouble?"

She nodded, turning to look at Barry. "You need to get me back there as soon as possible."

"No." Diggle protested. "I should go."

She shook her head a Barry stepped forward "It has to be me. I'll explain later. We have to go. Now."

He didn't say anything, easily picking her up into his arms and taking off, amidst Diggle's protests. Cat closed her eyes, unable to believe how fast they were moving. She had seen him but to actually be moving that fast was a little disconcerting. She didn't open her eyes until she felt him come to a stop and when she did, she saw they were in the Foundry, Felicity and Caitlin were leaning over Lyla, the blonde softly crying.

"Move." Cat commanded, taking off her wig, mask, gloves and jacket, knowing if she pulled this off, she would open up the wound on herself.

Felicity immediately scrambled out of the way as Cat knelt down, one hand hovering over the boomerang. Caitlin snatched her hand away.

"If you pull it out, she will die for sure."

"She's not breathing." Felicity whispered.

"I can help her." Cat replied, pulling her hand away from Caitlin. She grabbed the boomerang, yanking it out of Lyla.

"No." Caitlin cried.

Cat ignored her though, one hand coming up to cover the wound, willing her Seer powers to start healing. But as she watched, veins travelled up her arms instead, her werewolf side taking over. At least Lyla was still alive, she just needed her other side to work and start healing her.

"Come on, come on." She muttered, putting all her will into making this work.

The black veins travelling up her arms disappeared and she concentrated even harder, pushing Lyla to heal. Her head began to pound, white spots appeared on the edge of her vision but she let out a small gasp as the wound began to heal on Lyla and she could feel it opening up on herself.

"Why is Cat bleeding?" Caitlin asked.

Her concentration broke and she fell back, breathing heavily as the pounding in her head continued.

"She's breathing, the wound is almost closed." Caitlin said in awe. "She needs a hospital, just in case."

"Barry?" Felicity called, telling him where the hospital was. He picked Lyla up, speeding out of there just moments before everyone returned.

"Where's Lyla?" Diggle demanded.

Felicity stood up to tell him what happened as Oliver walked over to kneel in front of Cat who had her fingers pressed against her temples, blood leaking out from a wound on her upper chest.

"Cat?' he softly called, reaching out to touch her uninjured shoulder.

Her eyes shot open, glowing blue as she bared her teeth at him. Instead of stepping back, Oliver reached over with his other hand, taking his thumb and sticking it into the wound. She responded with a growl.

"Focus on the pain Cat, you won't transform." He softly told her. "Focus on the pain."

She obliged, her fangs receding, the blue fading from her eyes, returning to the bright blue as she sagged against him.

"You're back." He said with a smile, wrapping his arms around her.

"My head is pounding." She muttered. "Is Lyla okay? My concentration was broken."

"You helped, a lot. Barry took her to the hospital to be on the safe side."

"Thank you, you stopped me. I didn't know if I could do it."

Oliver looked up to see Felicity standing above them. He quietly told them to go upstairs and to keep him updated on Lyla, he was going to look after Cat. The redhead waited for everyone to leave before pulling back to look at Oliver.

"I don't need to be looked after. I just need a werewolf strength aspirin."

"I know." He said with a sigh. "I just didn't want to be around everyone." He stood up, offering her a hand to help her up. She took it with a small groan, grabbing her head in pain. She stumbled towards the nearest chair and fell into it as Barry returned to the Foundry. Neither Cat nor Oliver looked up at him, the latter having moved away to be alone with his thoughts

Seeing that Cat seemed to be in distress, Barry knelt in front of her, grasping her shoulder. "Lina? Are you okay?"

She looked up, her eyes popping open and he gasped, yelling Oliver's name. Oliver spun around, seeing Cat's eyes were white as she stared straight ahead. He rushed over, pushing Barry over slightly so he could grab her other shoulder.

"What's wrong with her?" Barry whispered.

"She's having a vision."

_Train station_

_Harkness walking through._

_Arrow meets him. _

_Bombs around the city._

_Explosions_

_Starling City is destroyed._

_Canary._

_On a roof. _

_She turns around. _

_What are you doing here?_

_Thea stares at her._

_Lifts her weapon._

_An arrow is shot._

_Stiles moves through the school._

_A man walks up behind him._

_Where are your friends?_

_I don't know, Stiles replies._

_She enters behind the man._

_She wipes her eyes._

_Black fluid on her hands._

_She wipes her eyes._

_Stiles I can't see, She whispers._

_A gunshot._

_She wipes her eyes._

_She sees him._

_There is blood on him._

_Stiles, she whispers._

"Stiles." Cat cried, slumping forward as she dug the heels of her hands into her eyes.

"Cat?" Oliver softly called. "Should we call Stiles?"

She shook her head, taking a deep breath before she straightened out and opened her eyes to look at them, her eyes back to normal. She held back a wince as she met Oliver's eyes, realizing who had killed Sara and knowing it would kill a part of him to learn his sister had done it, even if she was under some sort of trance. No, she had to focus on one part at a time.

"Stiles is fine for now." She muttered. "I'll worry about him when I get back. We have more pressing matters."

"You had a real vision?" Barry wondered in disbelief.

"What else did you see?" Oliver pressed.

"Harkness." She replied. "I know what he's going to do next and I know exactly how to stop him."

"How?" both men asked.

Cat grinned at them.

… …

"Is everyone ready?" Cat spoke into her ear piece, waiting for everyone to confirm they were in place.

"Guys, remember, everyone has to cut their wires exactly on 3." Cisco reminded them.

He began the countdown and at three, Cat cut the wire, hearing everyone sigh in relief. If just one of them had been off, it would've set off all 5 of the bombs, killing them and destroying the city.

"Barry, I need you to come get me and get us to the train station."

"How long do we have?" He asked.

"Enough time to pick everyone up and take them back to the Foundry." Cat replied with a small smirk.

"So you really had a vision on what was going to happen?" Cisco asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Cat replied. "My first full vision in a long time."

"So is this what happened in your vision?" Cisco questioned.

"Part of it." She replied. "I saw what he was doing and what we needed to do stop him. "

"Why would you get a vision now?" Caitlin wondered. "you mentioned that they don't happen often now, usually it's just a flash."

"Because I pushed so hard to help Lyla. It triggered my Seer side."

"Have you ever thought of-" Caitlin gasped, and Cat waited until she let out a small oof and continued her question. "- doing that more often to get visions when you want them?"

"Not a good idea." Felicity cut in. "we learned that if Cat ever pushes one side too much, so she transforms, or she could get a vision, it sometime sends her-" She stopped this time, having just been picked up by Barry and Cat continued on with the explanation.

"It sometimes sends me out of control. We were lucky because Ollie was there to stop me."

"He's not worried about you attacking him?" Cisco asked.

"Cat would never hurt us." Felicity exclaimed.

"Oliver's been stopping me from the beginning." Cat told him. "He just knows what to do."

She looked up, seeing a blur moving towards her and lifted up her arms as Barry grabbed her, wrapping them around his neck.

"My hero." She swooned with a sigh.

Barry only laughed as he stopped and put her down outside of the train station beside Oliver

"Get everyone out." Oliver told Barry. He disappeared and Oliver stepped inside the station, Cat beside him and they watched as people began to disappear. He motioned for Cat to go up top to the roof of a train and she did so, taking a running start and using a nearby garbage can to boost herself up. She silently moved across the roof as Harkness looked around at the people disappearing. He looked at Barry and Oliver in surprise as they appeared in front of him.

"Get on the ground." Oliver commanded, drawing back his bow.

Harkness laughed. "Now, why would I wanna do that?"

"You hurt a friend of mine. Do you really think there is anywhere in the world you can run, where we won't find you?"

Harkness looked thoughtful. "Hm, probably not which is why I have a contingency in place."

Cat grabbed an arrow, slowly drawing back her own bow, so as not to alert him with sudden movements.

He pulled something out of his pocket, hitting a button as it lit up and he held it up to them. "5 bombs, all hidden around Starling city. You can stop me or you can stop the bombs, but you cant do both."

Barry looked at Oliver who slowly lowered his bow, a smile creeping up onto his face.

"You don't seem particularly worried." Harkness noted, watching him with suspicion.

"I'm not." The Arrow replied, "because we also came prepared."

Harkness only looked confused, missing the arrow that was shot from a nearby train roof. It wrapped around him, tying him up against a pillar and he looked up in the direction of where the arrow had come from, seeing the woman in purple from the ARGUS office. The one he was sure he had injured so badly, her arm was barely hanging on. But there she was, looking completely whole, a small smirk on her face as she jumped off the roof and joined the men in green and red.

"You still have to stop your bombs." Harkness cried, his thumb now hovering over the button.

Cat's smirk grew. "well, we could just wait until your timer runs out, or you can go ahead and push your cute little button now."

"Do you think this is a game?" Harkness yelled. "Starling City will burn."

She rolled her eyes, walking up to him and pressing the button herself. His eyes widened when nothing happened and he looked at her in disbelief.

"Magic." She whispered, turning and walking away from him.

She had only taken a few steps when Oliver lifted his bow again and shot an arrow, it missing her head by mere inches and she turned to see Harkness with a boomerang in his hand he had pulled free and an arrow now in said hand, trapped against the pillar.

"You had to know he was doing that." Barry pointed out.

She shrugged. "I had complete faith in you guys. Let's call Detective Lance. I have goodbyes to say and a plane to catch. I have PSAT's to write."

Oliver gave her a small smile. "You know, you strike me as the kind of girl who would have already done the PSAT's, scored high on them and not wait for her junior year."

She nodded. "I take them every year. I scored highest in the county last year. I like doing them."

His smile grew. "Only you."

She stuck her tongue out. "I'll call City."

… … …

"So it's goodbye again?" Oliver asked.

"I'll be back, just call." Cat reminded him.

"I'd feel better if I could come with you and help with this… Benefactor."

"Who's that?" Cisco asked. "Do you have your own bad guys too?"

"Of course." Cat replied wth a faint smile. "Can't play a superhero without my very own villians." She looked back to Oliver. "And this is way different than anything you guys have dealt with. I feel better wth you guys here."

"I feel better if you were here too."

"I have to look after my friends." She reminded him.

Oliver sighed, pulling her into a hug. "I know. Diggle called. Lyla wanted to thank you for saving her life but she knew you had to get back."

"It's no big deal." She replied, shrugging against him.

"It is, and you know it is." Felicity interrupted. "You knew what it could do to you."

Cat pulled away from Oliver and gave her a small smile and a small nod before turning to Cisco and Caitlin giving them a quick goodbye before hugging Barry.

"I can come help too." He reminded her. "I'm fast."

She shook her head, stepping back and taking her hands in his. "the last thing we need is you on the Dead pool list if someone thinks you're supernatural. But you and Ollie will be the first ones I call if I need help." She leaned forward to give him a hug. "You're still so full of light, don't lose that, Barry." She whispered in his ear, giving him a kiss on the cheek before she stepped back, turning to Felicity again.

"Walk me to the plane?" She asked. "I need to talk to you."

Felicity shot her an odd look but followed her towards the steps, nonetheless.

"This sounds serious." The blonde observed.

Cat nodded, glancing back to make sure no one was in earshot. "It's about that vision I had."

"After saving Lyla?"

Cat nodded, nervously biting her lip. "There's some stuff I didn't tell anyone yet. It- It's about Sara's killer."

Felicity gasped, one hand coming up to cover her mouth. "You know who killed Sara?"

She nodded, giving everyone else another quick glance, relieved to see Oliver quietly conversing with Barry.

"I don't know how to say this. But it was Thea, I saw Thea shooting Sara."

The blonde adamantly shook her head. "No, that's impossible."

"I know Caitlin will check and she will confirm what I say but there's more, Thea had no idea what she was doing, she wasn't herself and if you figure out who's controlling her, you'll figure out who's behind it. And you need to do it fast, before the League shows up."

"The League?"

Cat nodded. "Call me if there are problems."

Felicity nodded, looking dazed as Cat leaned forward to hug her goodbye.

"I have to go, I'm barely going to make it back for the PSAT's."

"You'll probably score highest in the state." Felicity said with a smile. "Call me after. I'll figure out how to tell Oliver."

Cat gave her hand a small squeeze as she pulled away, waved at everyone and jogged up the steps to the plane. She knew she had to go, but a heavy feeling settled into the pit of her stomach and she couldn't help but worry that something was going to happen in Starling City.

… …


	16. Chapter 16

**well, i'm slowly plugging away but really, I'm mentally and physically exhausted in reallife. I go days without opening up my laptop and it makes me sad. i used to write like every day. **

**But alas, here is some stuff i wrote,I'm doing what I can. please bare with me. **

**12/19/16**

**... ... ...**

"Where's Lydia?" Kira asked, looking around.

Stiles fidgeted, also looking around but for a completely different reason. "She took it freshman year."

"So did Cat." Scott reminded him.

"She likes taking them." Stiles muttered, looking behind him. "She beat Lydia's score last year."

"Wait, does that mean I could've taken it some other time?" Malia asked.

"Malia, you've studied harder for this than any of us." Scott said.

She let out a frustrated sigh. "That doesn't mean I'm going to do good."

"Well." A new voice corrected her.

They all turned to the voice and Malia rushed forward to hug her. "You're back. I was so scared and well what?"

"I said I'd be back." Cat replied, returning the hug briefly before untangling herself from Malia. "And it's do well, not good."

"Oh god." Malia cried.

"You got this." Cat reassured her, her eyes only for Stiles now. Her vision came back to her and she stepped forward, one hand lifting to cup his cheek. She knew she would kill anyone who tried to hurt him.

"You're in one piece." He noted, covering her hand with his.

"Luckily I heal pretty quickly."

"Were you not in one piece?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She smiled, going up on her toes to give him a quick kiss. "It's probably better if I don't answer that until later when you can yell at me for all the stupid things I did."

"Again?" He asked in disbelief.

She gave a sheepish grin, just as they were let into the classroom. "Did I miss anything?"

"Lots of studying." Scott told her, giving her a quick hug before he stepped up to the desk to fingerprint his test and put his phone away.

Cat went after everyone, grabbing her test as she smiled up at the supervisor, her smile freezing in place. He looked vaguely like the man from her vision but she had only seen his profile through blood in her eyes and she wasn't sure if it was him.

"Catalina? Cat? I need your phone."

Cat shook herself out of her stupor, turning to look at Lydia's mom, who was holding an envelope out for her. Cat pulled out her phone and dropped it in, turning and walking to the desk behind Stiles.

"What was that?" Stiles asked, noting her odd behaviour.

She sat down, looking at her booklet and ignoring his question. "I forgot a pencil." She muttered.

Stiles pulled one out from behind his ear and handed it to her, a questioning look on his face.

"I'll explain after."

He nodded, turning back to the front as he opened his booklet and Cat stared at the supervisor, her eyes narrowed as she drummed her pencil against her booklet.

"Please do not open the test booklet until you are told to do so." The supervisor instructed.

Stiles subtly closed the booklet, trying to appear nonchalant.

"This test will be 2 hours and 10 minutes long, with two 25 minute critical reading section. Two 25 minute math section and an essay writing portion that will last 30 minutes." He looked at Mrs. Martin. "There's supposed to be two teachers monitoring this exam?"

Mrs. Martin sighed. "I know, it's Coach, he's not exactly punctual." She picked up her phone. "Let me just try him again." She left and Stiles turned towards her.

"Cat, what's going on?" He tried again.

"Eyes up front." The exam proctor called out.

Stiles turned around and they all stayed silent, waiting for Mrs. Martin to return. She did with a sheepish smile on her face.

"I can't get a hold of him but Mr. Yukimura is upstairs grading papers, do you want me to try him?"

"We have to start. We can ask for his assistance during first break." He leaned down to start his timer. "You may now open your test booklets and begin."

There was a shuffling of papers as everyone did just that but Cat stared at the supervisor a moment longer. He glanced at her briefly and Cat swore his lips curled up into a small smirk before he looked away. Knowing there was nothing she could do at that moment, she turned to her test, trying to put all her focus in that.

She answered a few questions before glancing up and noticing that Malia was looking around in panic, taking off her jacket as if it suddenly got too hot.

"You got this, Malia." She barely whispered.

The werecoyote sat up straighter, giving a small nod to show she heard her before buckling down on her test. Cat had just turned back to her test when she heard a small gasp beside her and on instinct, reached out to grab the girl, she was pretty sure her name was Sidney, who had fainted and was falling sideways. As Cat reached for her, she missed the fact that the girl hovered for a brief moment as Cat slid to her knees and easily caught her, gently laying her on the ground. Natalie called her name and came rushing over to check on her

"Are you alright?" she asked as the fallen girl let out a small moan and tried to push herself up.

"I'm okay." She reassured them. "I just got kind of dizzy."

Cat stood up gently helping Sidney to her feet as Mrs. Martin grabbed her arm to assist.

"Sidney? How long have you had this?" Mrs. Martin asked, referring to the vein like rash on the inside of her wrist.

Sidney looked down at it before glancing at the teacher and giving a small shake of her head. "I don't know."

"Ms. Martin, do I need to stop the test?" the supervisor asked.

Natalie looked at him before helping the girl back to her seat and motioning for Cat to take hers. "No, it's fine." She walked up to the front of the class, turning to address everyone. "Everybody stay in your seats, I'll be back in a minute."

She grabbed her phone, looking at the man at the front. "Nobody leaves the room."

Scott's eyes narrowed and he turned his head to glance at Sidney before his eyes moved to Cat who was no longer looking at the girl but at the supervisor again, her eyes narrowed in what looked like suspicion. Scott continued to stare at her until she pulled her gaze away and met his eyes. He made a small motion towards Sidney with a questioning look and she shrugged, unsure of what to tell him.

"Get back. No." Yelled a voice from outside, followed by footsteps running down the hall "Do not come in here, get back outside."

As one, all the students rushed to the door and into the hall where Natalie was standing in front of the exit doors.

"Back to your seats. Now." She commanded. "Please."

Everyone went back into the classroom, Scott and Cat both pausing to use their supernatural hearing.

"I need the number for the CDC." Mrs. Martin was saying. "Yes the center for Disease Control."

Scott and Cat looked at each other with wide eyes as they walked back to their seats, waiting quietly until Natalie came back inside.

"Everyone, remain calm, we need to stop the test for now and will continue it later."

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

She only shook her head. "Hopefully nothing. I will let you know the moment I know. Please pass your tests forward and you may converse amongst yourselves."

Everyone did as she instructed and Cat handed her test to Stiles, looking at the test supervisor again. Was it just her, or did he appear smug as hell over this? If her vision was about to happen, what would this do to her and her friends then if it was affecting normal people with rashes. She knew she would start bleeding black blood as her body tried to heal but would it kill her?

"Cat." Stiles cried and she looked at him, realizing he had been trying to get her attention for a while. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." She replied with another glance up front, "just thinking."

"What do you think this is?" He asked.

She shook her head, unsure of how to tell him about her vision. "I don't know but I doubt it's anything good."

… … …

Cat sat slumped in her seat, her hoodie covering her face as she focused on her breathing. She wasn't feeling so well, she was nauseaous and there were too many voices in her head, not just hers but others as well and she couldn't block them out or distinguish who they belonged to.

_Cat._

"Cat?"

Her eyes popped open and she looked at Stiles who was sitting at the desk in front of her now, looking worried.

"You look out of it. Is this disease getting you too? You should be automatically healing."

She sat up and looked around the room in confusion.

"Where's Scott?" She asked, ignoring his question.

"he went to check on everyone, he told us. Cat, what's going on?"

_Cat._

"He's calling me." She whispered.

"I doubt it. All phone services have been cut off. Have you not been listening to anything? Cat, I don't think you're all right?"

"I'm fine." She snapped.

_The students all need their blood taken._

_Get Stiles, get Cat._

_What's wrong with her?_

_I hope this isn't affecting Kira?_

_I will kill them all._

Cat stood up, trying to figure out whose voice was whose. Her gaze stopped on the supervisors, who was openly smirking at her.

"We have to find him." She pushed her way to the door just as it opened and Mrs. Martin entered, stopping when she saw Cat there.

"Ms. Danvers? They're wanting to take a blood sample from everyone, make sure it hasn't spread. Are you feeling alright?"

"Danvers?" the supervisor asked, turning to face them. "I thought I read that your last name was Calhoun."

"No, her last name is Danvers." Mrs. Martin assured him.

Stiles, having heard the whole exchange, stood up and quickly moved towards Cat, ushering her out of the room all the while promising to give blood samples.

"Where do we go?" Stiles asked when they were in the hallway. His whole demeanor had changed and while he was worried about Cat, she could tell there was something else bugging him.

"I- I don't know. Mr. Yukimura." She pointed down the hallway where Mr. Yukimura was turning the corner. He motioned them towards him.

"Scott, where is he?" Cat asked. "He's calling us."

Mr. Yukimura looked to Stiles for an explanation.

"Whatever is happening to people, it's affecting Cat a little differently, I think." He explained. "I know who's doing this."

"I'll get the girls, go to the boys locker room." Mr. Yukimura told them. "Scott's having some… issues."

The two teens nodded before taking off to the locker room where they came across Scott, who was leaning against the lockers, breathing heavily.

"Scott." Cat whispered.

He turned to them, his eyes glowing red, sweat dripping off his face. "the teeth disappeared but I can't make my eyes stop."

" It's the test supervisor." Stiles exclaimed. "He called Cat a Calhoun, hes doing this to you both. He's a hitman."

"Both?" Scott questioned, glancing at Cat. "You're sick?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"You're not." Stiles snapped. "Cat, you're hearing people's thoughts and you're pretty out of it."

"I feel fine." She muttered.

"Yeah, well Kira just shocked the hell out of the lady trying to take her blood and I can't make them go away." Malia announced as her and Kira entered the locker room with Mr. Yukimura. She held up her hands to show her claws were sticking out.

"You're sweating too." Cat informed her before turning to Kira "Why aren't you infected?"

"Maybe they're just going after were's?" She guessed. "I mean, I'm a fox but not like, a werefox."

"Why would this be affecting Cat?" Her father asked. "I thought she was a Seer?"

Cat's brow furrowed. "No one told you the Nogitsune made sure I was bitten before we took it down?"

He shook his head.

"We tried to tell as few people as possible." Stiles told her.

"They didn't want people trying to kill you when you went crazy." Malia finished explaining.

Stiles slowly turned his head to glare at her. "Thanks for that."

"But you didn't go crazy." Mr. Yukimura observed.

"That's still up for discussion." Cat muttered, feeling like that's exactly what was happening at that moment.

"No. She's not." Stiles snapped, turning to face his girlfriend. "You're not and you won't."

Kira's Dad let out a small sigh. "Stiles said he knows what's going on?"

He nodded. "The virus, it affects the supernatural differently than humans. The test supervisor set it loose."

"How could you possibly know that?" Kira asked.

"He thought Cat's name was Calhoun. Only people who have access to the hitlist could know that. We need to keep you guys out of sight. We need to quarantine you, from the quarantine."

"Yeah, but where? What if they get violent?" Kira asked. "Like on a full moon?"

"We shouldn't stay in here." Scott annuounced. "Not in the locker room."

"A classroom is not going to hold us." Malia reminded them.

"What about the basement?" Kira suggested.

"Shh." Cat hissed at them, turning towards the door, closing her eyes as she listened to something only she could here. "They're looking for us. We need to hide before they find us."

"The vault." Stiles whispered and Scott looked up at him. "The Hale Vault."

"The Hales always have an escape route." Scott said. "There has to be another way in. We need the school floor plans."

"I can go find them, it will be the least inconspicuous." Mr Yukimura suggested before taking off to find the plans."

The teens fell silent and Cat frowned as all their thoughts began to filter through.

_'__I have to protect everyone.' _

_'__Why is this not affecting me? oh god, I have to tell the guys that Malia is on to us."_

_'__They're hiding something from me. I need to know what it is. Cat would tell me, wouldn't she?'_

_'__I have to protect Cat. That assholes coming for her, isn't he? I will kill him before he touches her.'_

"No." Cat yelled out loud, causing everyone to turn to her.

"No what?" Stiles asked.

She shook her head, her eyes wide and was saved from anymore questioning by Mr. Yukimura returning with the floor plans. He led the way into the nearest office and Scott took them, unrolling and lying them flat on the table so everyone could look at them.

"This is where the school sign is, so the vaults gotta be right here." Stiles pointed out.

_'__why can't I stop sweating?'_

"Because you're sick." Cat replied as though it was obvious. Everyone looked at her again and her eyes widened comically. "Malia didn't say that out loud, did she?"

The coyote shook her head, giving her an odd look as everyone else turned back to the map.

"I suppose if there was a second entrance, it would probably be accessible from the basement." Mr. Yukimura mused.

_'__Oh man, I'm really not feeling good now.'_

Cat's eyes shot up to her boyfriend as she moved towards him and grabbed him as he pitched forward.

"Whoa." He softly said as he straightened up.

Cat grabbed his jacket, pushing his sleeve back to show the rash now on his wrist. "You're sick too." She whispered.

"You all are." Mr. Yukimura said, glancing at his daughter.

Kira shook her head. "I don't feel sick."

"Neither do I." Cat said.

"But you're hearing peoples thoughts." Stiles reminded her. "You haven't done that since before you were bitten and not with such clarity. God knows what else it will do to you"

"It's affecting you two neurologically." Mr. Yukimura explained. "With Cat, I'm guessing that's why she's hearing peoples thoughts as for you, Kira, I found your test answer sheet in the pile with the others."

Cat leaned over to look at the test, seeing that Kira had drawn circles in but none of them were remotely close to where the actual answer circles were.

"Oh my god." Kira whispered in shock.

We need to go." Cat muttered. "To the basement."

Everyone agreed and the teens crept down to the basement, using Cat's newish abilities to find the best route. They made it without bumping into anyone and began checking out the walls.

_'__Cat, can you hear me?'_

The petite teen looked behind her, meeting Malia's eyes. She nodded to show she could.

_'__Can you tell me what they're hiding from me?'_

She cocked her head to the side in confusion, wondering what everyone could be hiding from Malia that she didn't know about. It hit her when her conversation with Stiles, the night they cracked the third cipher key came back to her. Her eyes widened in realization and she nodded her head.

_'__will you tell me?'_

Cat couldn't understand why they hadn't spoken to Malia about it yet in the first place, but she didn't understand why no one had told her why it was so important that she also keep it from Malia and when she had confronted Stiles about it, he had accused her of not saying anything either, when in reality, she had assumed the others had told her. She saw no reason to hold it back so she nodded.

'_Later. Tell me later.'_

She gave another nod.

"Here, over here." Stiles called. Scott rushed over and helped him push the shelving aside to reveal the symbol beneath it.

"Look at the wall." Cat whispered as the other two girls came to stand beside her. "It's a triskele."

"It's like the entrance outside, it only opens with claws, anyone's claws, right?" Stiles glanced at Scott with a small pleading look.

_'__I can't tell Malia she's the only one who can open it.'_

"Malia, open it." Cat told her, grabbing her hand to pull her forward.

"Why me?" Malia asked.

"Uhh, I can't control mine." Scott lamely told her.

Malia glanced at him before looking at Cat who was staring at her calmly.

_'__It has to do with what you want me to tell you.'_

Malia gave a small start, realizing it was Cat's voice inside her head.

"I'll open it." The coyote walked forward, sticking her claws into the wall and giving it a twist, all the while holding on to Cat's hand.

_'__Can you tell me now?' _ She silently asked.

_'__No, I don't think it's something you should hear until we're far away from everyone.'_

_'__Why wouldn't anyone tell me?'_

_'__I honestly thought they had while I was gone.'_

_'__Why can't they just tell me how much I'm worth? Because there's no way in hell I'm worth more than you or Scott, so they'll be coming for you first.'_

Cat turned to look at her in shock as she pulled her inside the vault. '_You think it's just about that? You're only worth four million.'_

_'__See? I told- wait, there's more?'_

_'__There's more.'_ Cat confirmed. _'Later, I have to stop, this hurts my head. Please don't tell anyone I can do this too.'_

Malia gave a small nod as Cat released her hand and stepped towards Stiles, pitching forward as she did so. She reached out a hand, her upper body hovering briefly above the ground before Stiles grabbed her and pulled her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked, wondering if he had seen that right, Cat stopping herself from hitting the ground, with no hands but he shook his head, chalking it up to the illness.

"Yeah." She replied. "I'm just not feeling well." Her legs buckled beneath her and Stiles was barely able to react in time to keep her from falling to the ground.

"Okay, Cat needs to lie down and we need to figure out what the hell to do to fix this."

Malia came up on Cat's other side, helping Stiles lead her further into the vault. He slid to the ground, gently pulling Cat with him, resting her head in his lap as Malia curled up against the front of her.

"Do you need anything?" He whispered to his girlfriend.

"Just you." She replied as one of his hands brushed back her hair. "Please don't leave me."

"I won't." He promised.

The teens grew quiet, lost in their own thoughts. Scott sitting down with his head in his hands as Kira paced beside him. Cat's eyes were slipping shut, her head pounding from everyone else being in there and being unable to block them out.

"You know, this is where it all started." Stiles suddenly spoke up, pointing at a vault beside Scott. "The money was right there. 147 million in bearer bonds."

Kira, who was staring at a shelf, pulled a jar off of it as she looked at it. "How do you even change bearer bonds in to cash?"

"The bank, I guess? They just let it sit here the whole time, collecting dust."

Cat let out a small moan, shifting against Stiles who rubbed her arm. Malia lifted her head, checking to make sure Cat was okay before settling back down against her.

""You know bearer bonds are basically extinct."

"Why does it matter?" Kira wondered.

"You know how many problems that money can solve?"

"For you?" Kira challenged.

Stiles let out a small noise as he leaned down to kiss his girlfriends head. "Maybe at one time but not now."

"What do you mean?"

Scott let out a small cough before answering. "Cat has some really helpful friends now. She paid off all my mom's bills."

"She paid the Eichen house and MRI bills."

"You guys just let her?" Kira asked in disbelief.

_Why would they let her do that. I could never let that happen._

"Because you live in a nice, cushy, comfortable home, with both your parents and money your mother has probably saved up from her long life." Cat muttered, but with so many supernaturals in the room, she was easily heard.

Malia let out a small snort as Kira looked around in embarrassment.

"She didn't mean it like that." Scott tried to soothe her.

Cat knew she should apologize but she just couldn't quite bring herself to care at the moment.

… … …


	17. Chapter 17

**Cordi... is that- is that you?**

**Ya, it's totally me.**

**I have a computer again. so yay. I was able to recover my work, so double yay!**

**I'm currently watching the final season so yay, I want to write... **

**Who;s still here? **

**thank you guys for not giving up**

Sept. 6/17

... ... ...

Not much later and Cat and Malia were cuddled up to one another for warmth. Kira sat beside them, keeping an eye on them as Stiles and Scott stood with an ear against the door, trying to listen for something.

"Anything?" Stiles asked.

"They're looking for us." Scott confirmed "One of us is going to have to go up there."

"No." Cat cried sitting straight up and looking at Stiles, startling them. They had both assumed she had passed out. "Not you. I'll go, please not you. Anyone but you." She pleaded.

Stiles and Scott exchanged a look before rushing to her side.

"Cat, what's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"He's the most logical choice." Scott whispered.

Cat struggled to stand up. "No. He can't go, it has to be me."

Stiles stood with her, reaching out to grab her as she stumbled, unable to hold herself up.

"Okay, okay, no one will go." Stiles whispered, lowering them back to the ground.

"Promise?" She whispered, shivering as she stared up at him.

His eyes widened as her nose began to bleed black blood. He pulled some Kleenex out of Cat's jacket, having felt it in her pockets before and holding it up to her nose.

"You're bleeding." He softly pointed out.

Cat grabbed the tissue, her eyes widening at seeing it was black. "Please don't leave me." She whispered.

"I won't." He promised, kissing her forehead and moving her so she was lying beside Malia again. The coyote moved so she was cuddled up against Cat's back and Stiles watched them with a frown, taking off his jacket and draping it over the both of them.

"What now?" Scott asked as Stiles walked back to him.

"She's almost passed out again." Stiles informed him, looking back at his girlfriend. "I'll wait until then."

… … …

Next time Cat woke up, she was relieved to feel Malia still cuddled up behind her and she reached out to grab Stiles, only to feel he wasn't there.

"Stiles?" She whispered, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Cat." Scott moved towards her as she looked up at him a small frown on her face.

"Oh my god." She looked around the vault, trying to stop the panic threatening to break through. She reached back and shook Malia awake. The other girl shot straight up and looked around.

"I can't see." Malia cried.

"It's getting worse." Cat told her, rubbing at her eyes again, only to find that nothing has changed, everything was blurry. "Where's Stiles."

"In the bathroom." Kira quickly replied.

Cat turned towards her with a glare. "You're lying."

"They were looking for us. One of us had to make an appearance." Scott tried to explain.

"I have to get him." She pushed herself to her feet, stumbling as she tried to regain her footing.

"He'll be back soon, we need to stay here." Scott told her.

"I have to get him." She hissed, walking towards the door.

"Cat." He reached out to grab her but she instinctively moved out of the way.

"No." She cried. "I have to save him. He's going to die."

Everyone in the vault went silent. And Cat was almost at the vault door when Kira spoke up.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"I saw it." She snapped. "I saw it. Why did you let him go?" She looked up towards the ceiling, ignoring the others trying to talk to her as she put all her effort into focusing on Stiles.

_No, I won't sell them out. Oh god, I'm sorry Cat, I'm so sorry. I love you._

Cat let out a small whimper, turning to the vault door.

"Cat." Scott yelled, trying one last time to stop her.

"I have to help him." She cried.

"We need to stay here." He argued, stepping towards her again.

"No." She snapped, grabbing the door and yanking it open with one hand as she threw up a hand as if to ward Scott off. She didn't notice as he struggled against an invisible bond and tried to get to her but it was to of no avail as she slipped outside, yelling at them all to stay there as she slammed the door shut.

Cat stumbled up the steps, going to where she knew they would be from her vision, in the locker room, praying she would make it in time. She ignored the people calling out to her, the hands trying to stop her. She knew she looked crazy, black blood probably still leaking from her nose and god knows where else, her eyes unfocused, everything still blurry and growing worse.

"So don't you think you should tell me where they are? Shouldn't one of you get to live?"

An icy fist gripped Cat's heart as the voice filtered through to her ears.

"I think I saw them in the library. Or maybe the cafeteria, it was definitely one of those two." Stiles replied.

"I'm going to count to three and then I'm going to kill you."

Cat skidded to a stop in time to see Stiles turn around and glare at the test supervisor, the assassin. "You think you can scare me?"

"No, I think I can kill you. I just thought the countdown would make it more exciting. So-" He lifted the gun to his forehead. "One."

"Stiles?" she softly called.

They both turned to the voice as Cat appeared in the doorway, wiping black fluid away from her eyes, her vision now completely gone. "I can't see."

"Never mind, I found one." The hitman gleefully replied.

Cat wiped at her eyes again, rapidly blinking but doing nothing to fix her vision.

"No, leave her alone." Stiles cried.

"I have no problem killing you to get to her."

Cat put every last bit of concentration into seeing again, remembering what Deucalion had been able to do and when she opened her eyes, they glowed blue and she could see with her werewolf sight. Adrenaline shot through her and she forgot how sick she was when she saw the gun pointed at Stiles' forehead as he stood in front of her. The assassin's finger caressed the trigger as he again warned Stiles to move.

Cat glared at the man, taking a step forward before stumbling and grasping the wall, making her an open target. The gun swung towards her again and she stared at the gun now, throwing up a hand to stop Stiles from moving in front of her. He stopped mid-stride, his eyes going wide as he fought against whatever had him frozen. He couldn't move though and when he looked at the man with the gun, he saw the surprise in his eyes as he appeared to also be frozen. Slowly, inch by inch, the gun turned away from Cat and back towards the man who held it as he put it in his mouth. Stiles moved his eyes to Cat who still had a hand out towards him but was glaring fiercely at the gun, concentrating so hard, it appeared she was moving it with her mind. Kira's dad thought she was being hit by the virus neurologically, like his daughter, and Stiles was inclined to agree when she started hearing peoples thoughts. When they were down in the vault, Stiles swore Cat had being doing some weird things but he had chalked it up to him being sick. Could it have been possible that with her seer like brain, she had been given telepathy as well? And if that was the case, just how far would she go in her sickness induced mind?

"Cat?" He called out to her softly. "whatever you're doing, you need to stop."

The gun shook in the man's hand as his finger moved back to the trigger and fear entered his eyes as he was powerless to stop it.

"You don't seem so brave now that the gun is pointed at you." Cat hissed, ignoring her boyfriend. "You are walking around killing teenagers, children, whomever you can for some money but you're nothing but a bully, a bully with a gun. And now, with the gun in your mouth and me being the one to decide whether you get to live or not, we see the fear in your eyes, the fact that you're nothing but a coward.

"You don't have to do this." Stiles whispered.

"He will kill you and everyone else. He has to die." She muttered, not looking away from the gun.

"You have him now, my Dad will arrest him."

Her brow furrowed as she struggled with what to do. He would try and kill her friends, she couldn't let that happen but could she really make someone kill himself? His finger was already on the trigger, just the tiniest bit more pressure and he would-

"Stiles?" A new voice called, startling Cat.

A quiet bang was heard as blood sprayed onto Stiles face. The man fell down, dead and Cat gasped, one hand covering her mouth in shock. Stiles stumbled forward, no longer frozen in place and ran to Cat's side, kneeling beside her.

"I didn't mean to." She whispered, staring at the body on the floor.

Stiles nodded, placing a kiss on her forehead as he helped her up. "Close your eyes." He whispered, turning around just as Scott's Dad entered the room.

His eyes widened at seeing the man on the floor a hole in his head and the gun in his hand.

"He killed himself." Stiles said in shock. "Cat- she- she's sensitive, I don't want her looking."

"I didn't meant to." She whimpered into his chest.

"Shh, it's okay."

"Will she be okay?" Agent McCall asked.

Stiles nodded as he stood up, pulling Cat with him. "How did you get in here?"

"Stiles, listen, I got a call from Melissa. I don't know what it means, she says there's an antidote, it's in the vault. Raichi mushrooms."

Cat sagged in his arms and he looked down at her before looking back up at Scott's dad, trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"It's in a jar on one of the shelves. She said to tell Scott, it's in the vault. I'll take Cat, you go find Scott." He reached forward to take the teen but Stiles stepped out of his reach, gathering his girlfriend n his arms.

"No, I- I need Cat. We- we have to go." He turned, throwing one of Cat's arms over his shoulder as he took off running for the vault.

"Stop." Cat cried when they were far enough from Scott's Dad.

He obliged and she pulled away, leaning against the nearby lockers.

"Go." She rasped, "go tell them, I'll catch up."

"I can't leave you."

She shook her head, motioning him to go. "I'm fine. Go, get the mushrooms. I'll catch up, get the antidote."

He looked torn but knowing this was the only way to save everyone, he turned and ran off, leaving the redhead alone.

Cat straightened up, squeezing her eyes tight ad trying to rid her mind of the assassin shooting himself. All because she had forced his hand. Literally, with her mind, she had made him pull the trigger. She was some kind of monster.

_Why won't he open the door?_

Cat frowned as Stiles thoughts filtered through and she forced herself to walk the rest of the way to the vault. Stiles needed her and she needed to put aside her feelings to help him and her friends. She could fall apart later.

"Stiles?" She whispered as she reached the bottom step and stumbled, grabbing the wall to support herself.

"Cat." He cried, rushing towards her and wrapping an arm around her waist, half dragging her back to the vault door. "The vault, you need to open the vault. No one is answering me."

"I don't know how to control it." She mumbled, staring at the door.

Before their eyes, the doors opened and Cat and Stiles looked at each other in awe.

"Apparently I do."

"Come on." He urged her, pulling her into the vault.

"Stiles?" Scott gasped, as he tried to pull himself up with the shelf.

"Use your wolf eyes." Cat told him, grabbing onto the door of the vault and pushing Stiles forward. "find the mushrooms."

He ran to the shelf as Kira lifted her head.

"Top shelf." She whispered. "I saw them."

"There." Scott muttered, pulling himself towards one of the jars. Him and Stiles reached it at the same time, fumbling it between them before it dropped to the ground, the jar shattering into hundreds of pieces.

Cat stepped forward as it broke, only getting a few steps before she fell to her knees. The dust from the mushrooms rose into the air and all the were's took a deep breath, breathing in the dust. Cat immediately began to feel better, taking deep breaths over and over again before she let out a small sigh. Scott and Stiles looked at each other, Stiles grasping his friends shoulder as the alpha looked him over.

"There's blood on your shirt." He managed to gasp out as he tried to catch his breath.

Stiles glanced over at his girlfriend, who was still on her hands and knees, looking up at them with guilt in her eyes.

"The assassin." Stiles explained, as Cat met his eyes, agony filling them now. "He killed himself in front of us. I think the illness got to him too or something, he just went crazy."

"You're both okay?" Scott asked, glancing back at Cat, who looked away from them. He stepped closer to Stiles. "I couldn't stop her. She- she put up some kind of force field, I couldn't move. I don't think she's done that before."

Stiles nodded. "It was the virus. It was affecting her mind differently. Is everyone here okay?" They both looked at the other two girls, Scott moving towards Kira as Stiles moved to kneel in front of Malia, who sat there, staring straight ahead, a piece of paper in her hand.

"Malia?" He called.

When she didn't answer, he reached out and touched her shoulder but she grabbed his arm, pushing it away from her. She stood up, dropping his jacket to the ground and walked towards the entrance, stopping in front of Cat, reaching down to pull her to her feet. The tiny redhead stumbled but Malia balanced her out, shoving a piece of paper into her hand.

"You don't have to tell me now." Malia whispered, tears glistening in her eyes.

Before Cat could stop her, she walked out of the vault, leaving the others staring at her in confusion. She looked down at the paper, unfolding it and frowning as she saw the third part of the deadpool with Malia's real name visible.

"Jesus." Cat groaned, her hands dropping to her side as the paper fluttered to the ground.

"What?" Stiles asked, scrambling forward to grab the piece of paper. He picked it up, swearing as he turned to see how Malia could have possibly found the list. His eyes fell on his jacket and he let out a little groan, turning back to his best friend with a small shrug.

"Can- can we go home?" Cat whispered. "I need a shower."

"we all do." Scott replied.

Stiles ighed and stepped towards his girlfriend, wrapping his arm around her waist. "We probably need to go talk to the police, about the guy and the killing himself. I'll call you later."

Scott nodded, watching his two best friends walk away.

It wasn't until they were back upstairs that Cat looked up at Stiles.

"Why didn't you tell him?" She quietly asked.

"Because you didn't mean to." He replied. "You wouldn't have done it if his Dad hadn't startled you and he doesn't need to know. Did you ever tell him about the guy you killed in Starling?"

"No." She whispered. "I told him, like everyhthing, but not that, never that. I thought you had and he just couldn't say anything to me and if I brought it up, he would think I was a monster."

Stiles stopped, turning them so they were facing each other. "Hey, you are not a monster. Scott, I love him, he's my brother but he sees the world in black and white. You and I, we see those shades of gray, and that's okay."

"But he still should never know."

He nodded. "You're right. Let's go find my Dad, then we can get the hell out of here. I think I can sleep for a week."

"I'd be happy with eight hours at this point." She mumbled, leaning into him as they went to go find the Sheriff.

… … …

"Whenever you're ready, Catalina." Agent McCall gently informed her

She came out of her daze and sharply looked up at him, her eyes wide, her hands twisting in her lap. She glanced around the office, as though finally realizing where she was and glanced beside her, realizing she was alone.

"Where- where's Stiles?" She timidly asked, biting her lower lip. She remembered they had come in to the station together but her mind was fuzzy, going over and over what had happened, what she had done.

"I spoke with him already." He told her in soothing tones. "He's waiting outside. I just need your statement."

Cat looked down at her hands, Biting harder on her lip and only stopping when she tasted blood.

Blood.

There had been blood all over Stiles face, had he cleaned it off yet?

"Catalina?" The Agent called.

"Did he clean the blood off?" She asked. "It's not his blood."

A tear fell into her hands and she jumped as though the small drop had jolted her back to the presence and she wiped her eyes, wondering why she was crying, why she was acting so scared. She did what she had to. She took a deep breath and looked up at Scott's Dad.

"I'm sorry." She told him.

He shook his head. "I know you kids seem to be a part of a lot of unusual things around here that I really would like an explanation for but what you saw, it would affect anyone."

She nodded. "I'm ready."

He leaned over and hit record on his phone.

"I wasn't feeling well and Stiles left to go get help." She began.

"Why didn't he take you with him?" Agent McCall interrupted her.

"He didn't want to move me. But he left and when I realized he had gone, I went looking for him. I heard voices in the locker room so I followed them and heard the… the test supervisor threatening to kill Stiles."

"Over what?"

Cat shook her head, continuing with their carefully crafted story "I didn't hear. He said he was going to countdown and then kill him. I- I guess I made a noise and they both looked over at me. Stiles told me to run but that man pointed the gun at me. Stiles tried to step in front of me and kept asking the guy why he was doing this."

"Did he say why?"

"Something about… finding someone or something?" She replied, a frown on her face as she pretended to really think about it. "I think it was already affecting him. The- the virus or whatever it was. He didn't look right either and Stiles kept begging him to let us go. But then, out of nowhere, he put the gun in his mouth and all of a sudden Stiles was telling him not to do it, it wasn't worth it. Then you called out and he- he shot himself." Her voice was barely above a whisper and she was looking down at her hands again. That wasn't exactly it but there was no way she could tell the truth. Not to the FBI agent and not to his son. Scott could never know the truth, he would never forgive her.

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" Raf asked.

Cat squeezed her eyes shut, her breathing shallow as the scene replayed over and over in her mind. Monster. She was a Monster. She should tell Scott's Dad what she did, explain everything to him about the supernatural, explain how she had killed this man with only her mind. Then she would have to tell Scott. Scott should know, he should put her down before she became too dangerous, before she-

"Catalina?"

She opened her eyes, looking up at him with a small shake of her head, calmness settling over her again.

"That's all I know." She told him.

… … …


	18. Chapter 18

**check me out. another chapter.**

**I can't believe the series is over. but i heard 2019 there's a spin off or something. **

**I do have plans to keep writing this until the end of the series... cat needs to be there until the end... while stopping in some other fandoms along the way, cuz why not?**

**Again, thank you guys for not giving up**

Sept. 26/17

... ... ...

"I don't know why Malia's ignoring me too." Cat frowned, staring down at her phone.

"Probably because we didn't tell her?" Stiles replied, frowning as well, as he stared at his board of clues.

Cat looked up with a sheepish smile. "Actually, she knew you were hiding something from her and I promised to tell her."

"When?"

"While we were looking for the vault?"

Stiles turned to look at her. "When we were looking? You guys didn't leave together."

"Yeah, so about that. I could read everyone's thoughts and when they touched me, I could talk back to them?"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it never came up." She cried. "I didn't even think about it after because that part took way too much out of me. I promised I would tell her when it was over and we were alone. I didn't know you were carrying a list around, or why you guys were keeping it from her."

"Because if she knew, she would seek out Peter."

Cat rapidly shook her head. "No, she wouldn't have. She might now but if you just sat her down and told her, she knows what Peter's like."

"She would still want to know about her birth parent's."

"Who's her Mother?"

Stiles shrugged. "We haven't gotten that far, we were still trying to figure out how to tell her about Peter."

"Then here's hoping she answers soon. Any luck with Scott?"

"Can't talk him out of this plan." Stiles replied, crossing his arms as his frown deepened.

"It should be me." Cat muttered.

He spun around, moving towards the bed and kneeling in front of her. "No. I've come too close to losing you too much. My heart can't take it anymore."

"But-"

"No, Scott's an alpha he can survive this, what if you can't?"

She glared at him. "What if Scott can't?"

"He will. He has to and you need to believe it too."

She finally looked away from him with a small huff. "Fine."

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

Cat turned back to him, her eyes narrowed. "I won't. Scott will do it regardless and with him out of the picture, and Malia MIA, you're going to need me."

"Good." He replied, leaning forward to kiss her. "We need to go meet the others."

"Let me see if it's arrived yet." Cat told him, grabbing her laptop and pulling it closer.

"If what's arrived yet?"

"The stuff I bought. When Scott came up with this insane plan, I thought we could use some help. I got them shipped over night."

"What shipped?"

"New laptops for all of us." She replied with a grin. "They're there, we can go."

She closed her laptop and jumped off the bed, grabbing his hand and ignoring the shocked look on his face and dragging him out to his jeep.

"You just decided, hey, we all need new laptops, let's go buy some?" He asked, once he was driving to Scott's place.

"Actually, I thought, hey, we better get some good fricking equipment if Scott's going to do something crazy and insane."

"Really? And it has nothing to do with the fact that my laptop just broke?"

Her brow furrowed as she looked over at him. "When did that happen?"

He glanced over at her to see if she was telling the truth and shook his head at the clueless look on her face. "You're a horrible psychic. You should've seen it happen before it did."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm a broken Seer. Look, we do a lot of stuff that, sometimes, we need good equipment for. This way, we all have good computers, and if for some reason I don't have mine on me there's a chance someone will and I can totally connect remotely if need be. So really, it's all for selfish reasons."

He sighed as he pulled into Scott's driveway. "Fine, I'll accept it, will everyone else?"

She shrugged as she got out. "Then more computers for us? But we're using them for Scott's crazy plan. No if, ands or buts."

"You know it gets me all hot and bothered when you get bossy." He muttered, following after her into the house.

She grinned, opening her mouth to reply when Scott cut her off from the kitchen.

"Don't reply, Cat. I know your answer will just make us all uncomfortable."

She laughed as she stepped into the kitchen, seeing a box from UPS on the counter. "It's like you know me or something. I see my package arrived."

"What is it?" Liam asked, his curiosity overruling his intense dislike for Cat at the moment.

Instead of commenting on it, Cat ripped open the box, pulling all the smaller boxes out. "I figured if we're all going along with Scott's insane plan, we're doing it right. That means good equipment."

"Are those new laptops?" Kira asked as Cat began to open them all up so she could set them up.

"Yes." She replied. "I had them shipped overnight. We can use them today and you're welcome to keep them after."

"You bought us all new laptops?" Liam asked in disbelief. "Are you like, rich or something?"

"I have a bit of money." Cat glanced at Stiles with a small raise of her eyebrow before turning back to the task at hand as she went from laptop to laptop to start setup on all of them.

"You can't just buy us all laptops." Kira protested.

"Then don't keep one." Cat countered. "But we are all using these tonight."

"I'm totally keeping one." Liam muttered. "I might have thrown my old one."

"Tell them the rest." Stiles told her.

Cat stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm basically networking these. Meaning, I can connect remotely if need be. Like, I don't have my computer on me, or if there's a school assignment you guys need and forgot about, I can throw it on there for you."

"Wait, wait, wait." Liam held up his hands. "You do everyone's school work? Isn't that cheating?"

"I don't." Cat replied. "But some of them here tend to get behind on school work while we're busy saving this town. So if they can't catch up on time, I've been known to help and I always teach them everything after."

"Then how do you not get behind?" Liam wondered.

She shrugged. "I finished school last year. It's a formality at this point."

"How smart are you?"

Another shrug. "I do okay, I guess."

"Yeah, right." Stiles muttered.

"Can we get back to our plan?" Scott interrupted them.

"Sure. Just talk while I set up the computers."

"Are we really doing this?" Liam asked.

"We're doing it, tonight." Scott replied

"But isn't it kind of dangerous?"

"Yup, it's incredibly dangerous, and borderline idiotic." Stiles answered.

"I could do it." Cat reminded him.

"That would be downright insane." He shot back.

Scott looked at her. "I'm an alpha, I can come back from this, you might not." Scott glanced up at Kira. "I can come back from this, right?"

She nodded, although she looked slightly uncertain. "Mom said you will."

"Have you guys done something like this before?" Liam wondered.

"What?" Stiles asked. "Something dangerous, or something idiotic?"

Cat let out a soft snort. "We've done both. You don't have to be a part of it, if you don't want to, Liam."

"I'm not scared." He replied with a raise of his chin.

"Then your borderline idiotic." Stiles informed him with a wink before turning to Scott. "If we do this, we don't know what's coming for us. You know that, right?"

"How do we even know something's coming?" Kira wondered.

"Because the tape from Garrett's bag said visual confirmation required."

"Simon said the same thing." Stiles confirmed.

"Simon?" Liam asked.

"The test supervisor." Cat quietly replied, meeting his gaze.

Stiles stared at his girlfriend, looking to see if she was really okay. She acted like it didn't bug her, but there were certain times where her eyes would grow distant, like she was no longer there with him and it took calling her name several times to bring her back. He wondered if it haunted her more than she let on.

"The one that shot himself?" Liam asked.

Cat's eyes dropped back to the computer in front of her and Stiles reached over to smack him on the arm.

"He couldn't get paid from the Benefactor until he had proof that you guys were dead." Stiles continued

"So the idea is, what if you kill someone on the dead pool, but you can't send the proof?" Scott said.

"You don't get paid." Kira reminded him. "How does that get us any closer to the Benefactor?"

"He still needs to know if the target is dead." Scott explained.

"Especially if it's someone high on the list." Stiles glanced at his girlfriend again, who was studiously avoiding everyone's gaze.

"So if he wants visual confirmation…." Liam began.

"He's going to have to get it himself." Scott finished.

"A few more minutes, then they're done." Cat informed them. "I just need to go to the hospital and break into the computer systems and rig us up. Which is good, 'cause I refuse to be here when Scott does it."

"Is that hard?" Liam asked.

Stiles let out a small snort of laughter. "Not when you're Cat and a computer genius."

"Is there anything you can't do?" Liam asked in disbelief.

"I can't play the flute." She deadpanned.

"I'm coming with you." Stiles told her. "Argent will meet us there."

She nodded, closing up the computers and handing some to him. She looked up at Scott. "You told Mom, right? She's working right now and if she thinks-"

He cut her off with a hand on her arm. "She knows, she'll react properly."

"Is she mad?"

A small smile, as he nodded his head. "I'll be fine." He promised her.

She nodded, following Stiles out to his jeep.

"I really hate this plan." She whispered as they got in.

"Don't we all."

… … …

Cat finished hacking the computer security system and hooking up the laptops to it, bringing up all the different camera's leading to the morgue and the hallways around it. Stiles had already been in there, telling her that Scott had been brought in and they were currently looking for Melissa to tell her.

She hit one last button, allowing herself a small smile as the cameras showed up on the laptops. She pulled the curtain around the bed she was working off and left the room, her brown wig on and her head down so she could be inconspicuous as she hurried down to the morgue. As she neared the room, she could hear Melissa's heart wrenching cry as she screamed for her son and it made Cat briefly pause, wanting to run to her but she continued on her way, slipping into the morgue where Stiles waited with Liam, Kira and her mom. Scott was already on one of the morgue slabs and Cat's hand went to her mouth as she looked at her best friend, looking very much dead on the table.

Stiles reached out a hand for her and she took it, letting him pull her into his side. She turned her head into his chest, not wanting to let the tears threatening to fall, escape.

"It's okay." He whispered.

She nodded against him, not wanting to look at her best friend.

"What's with the wig?" Liam asked.

"To get around easier. My red hair is noticeable, as is the full on purple gear." Cat whispered, wiping at her eyes as she pulled away from her boyfriend and Melissa came in, wiping at her wet eyes.

She moved up beside them and Cat threw her arms around her as they looked down at Scott.

"I still really hate this plan." Melissa told them, her voice hoarse. "I mean, this is pretty significantly terrifying. He looks dead."

"Give me your hand." Noshiko instructed her.

Melissa looked over at Stiles, who assured her it was okay before holding her hand out. The older kitsune took her hand, placing it over Scott's heart.

"Wait for it." She told her.

Melissa let out a small cry of relief as she felt Scott's very slow heartbeat. "Is that enough to keep a werewolf alive?"

"It's enough for an Alpha." Noshiko assured her.

"How much time do we have?" Melissa asked.

"45 minutes."

"What happens after that?"

Kira stood up a little bit taller as she answered. "I bring him back the same way."

"No," Melissa shook her head. "What happens if he stays like this longer than 45 minutes?"

All the teens exchanged looks.

"No ones told her?" Noshiko asked, looking at all of them in anger.

Melissa looked around. "What? What happens after 45 minutes?"

"He dies." Noshiko told her.

Melissa looked at all of them in horror and Cat let her go as she straightened up.

"That's not going to happen. We know what we have to do, we know how much time we have. Let's go and get Scott back."

Everyone nodded and dispersed, the teens following Cat back to the room where the laptops were set up.

"Argent contacted the Benefactor?" Cat asked.

Stiles nodded and Cat pointed out all the camera angles on the laptops.

"Then I guess all we do is wait. No one will get anywhere near Scott without us knowing. Melissa and Noshiko are outside by the entrance and Chris should be near the morgue watching from there."

"So, what?" Liam asked. "We just wait."

"we wait." Cat gave him a sidelong glance. "You seem awfully chatty with me today."

He shrugged. "I just want to catch this Benefactor."

"Yeah, it has nothing to do with the laptop you bought him." Stiles muttered.

Cat nudged him. "Don't be a jerk."

They all went silent, watching the cameras for anyone suspicious.

"Is that supposed to look like that?" Liam suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"No, no it's not." Stiles replied as they all huddled around that laptop where one of the feeds was going all fuzzy. "Where is that?"

Cat grabbed the computer and pulled it towards her, zooming in on that camera and trying to figure out where it was from. "It's the roof."

"Someone's going to have to go check it out."

"I'll go." Kira announced

"Not alone." Cat told her. "It might not just be a malfunction."

"I know, that's why I'm bringing this." She held up her katana.

"There's four of us, two and two. I'll go with you."

"No." Stiles protested. "What if this is a distraction? Cat, we need you here at the computers."

"I"ll go." Liam volunteered.

"Come right back." Stiles called after them. "Kids."

"They grow up so fast." Cat muttered, staring at the laptop with a frown.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked. "Your face has this, 'there's definitely something wrong.' Look to it."

"You were right, it's a distraction. I don't know for what though."

As if on cue, the power went out in the hospital.

"Shit." Cat cried as the camera's went down. The generator kicked in, bringing some of the lights back but Cat knew the camera's wouldn't be back up right away.

"What should we do?" Stiles asked.

Cat leaned down and grabbed her duffel bag, swinging it up onto the bed and opening it up. "We are going to get to Scott before whomever did this gets to him first." She put on a holster and her guns, grabbing her bo staff and hiding that on her, as well as some various knives. "Take whatever you want."

"You, uh, have a baseball bat in there?" He asked.

She shook her head with a small smile as she finished stocking up. "Ill add that to my repertoire."

"isn't it easier to, you know, become all wolfy and fight?"

Another shake of her head. "that part might fail me, it can still be unpredictable. I have enough weapons that I'll always have something to use. You ready?"

He nodded, following her out. They exited the room, right after Chris walked by and he turned around, pulling a gun on them. Cat's heart jumped into her throat as she was momentarily transported back to the school with the assassin and she immediately pushed Stiles behind her, her hand hovering over her gun, not quite ready to pull it quite yet.

"It's us." She softly said.

He lowered the gun with a small sigh.

"The powers out everywhere. We lost the camera's." Stiles told him.

"You going to Scott?" He asked, seeing she was armed.

She nodded.

"Stay there, text me if you see or hear anything." He glanced down at his watch before showing them they had 18 minutes left.

He walked away and Stiles grabbed her hand, leading her down to the morgue.

"You stepped between me and a gun."

"I'll heal a hell of a lot better than you." She reminded him. "A gun pointed at you just brings back my vision and-"

"Hold on, vision?"

They reached the morgue and she pulled him inside, checking to make sure Scott was okay before turning to him.

"I'm sorry." She began, knowing she should have told him sooner.

"You had a vision?" He asked in disbelief. "Like a full on vision? About me?"

"In Starling, I had a full on vision after I healed Lila. That's why I came to find you in the school, I saw you getting shot in my vision and I- I couldn't handle it if something happened to you."

"Hey." He stepped forward ad grabbed her hands. "You and I, no secrets, remember? You should have told me."

"I was going to after the PSAT's but then everything happened and I just kept seeing you get shot." Her chest tightened, her lower lip trembled and he grabbed her face, placing soft kisses on her lips.

"Nothing's going to happen to me, not when I have you with me."

She nodded against him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Anything else I need to know about?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I don't think so, but where's Chris? Where's Liam and Kira?"

"I think whatever caused this is probably keeping them busy."

"We need to make sure Kira is back here in time. I should go help them."

He didn't want to let her go but he nodded, knowing they had to save Scott. She leaned in to give him a kiss, turning towards the door, just as it burst open and Chris came tumbling through. She immediately pulled out a gun, waiting for the threat to follow him through as Chris urged them to run.

Stiles grabbed her arm, pulling her back, just as Kate walked through the doors, looking around before her eyes came to land on the two teens. Cat hid her gun behind her and reached down without breaking eyes contact and grabbed Chris, pulling him towards them and helping him up.

"Out of my way." Kate warned them. "I'm taking the body."

Stiles eyes lit up. "Why? Visual confirmation?"

She shook her head as she stepped closer. "Don't worry handsome, I'm not the Benefactor."

Beside him, Cat let out a low growl and he grabbed her free hand, giving it a small squeeze.

"Then what do you want with him?" Cat asked.

Kate glanced over her, seemingly not realizing this slip of a girl was also the girl in purple leather from the warehouse, before looking back at the two males.

"I wish I could tell you."

Chris rushed her and they had a small struggle before ending up with one of his guns pointed under her chin.

"I always forget you carry two." She smirked.

"Back off." Chris warned her.

Kate's smirk only grew. "You sure you can pull that trigger fast enough?"

"I don't want to."

"You're not going to kill me." Kate countered.

"And I'm not going to let you take his body."

Cat made to move forward but Stiles grabbed her arm.

"Obviously, you two have a lot to talk about so maybe I saw some coffee outside? A Vending machine?" Stiles made to move towards the door but this time Cat stopped him with a look.

"Kate, we have a plan." Chris tried to reason with her.

"If killing Scott was part of it, you're worse than me."

"He's telling the truth." Cat informed her. "We're trying to get to the Benefactor. Scott's my best friend, don't you think we'd have a plan?."

"Says the stupid teenagers that let Allison die." Kate sneered.

"Hey." Stiles protested. "Cat took a sword-" He was cut off by Cat elbowing him in the stomach. Kate didn't see her as a threat and she wanted to keep it that way for now.

"Look, if case you didn't notice, you're on that list too and worth more than most." Chris said, diverting her attention back to him.

"That's why I'm here." Kate snapped.

"Then back off and let us do what we planned."

The two siblings faced off against one another, Kate breaking eye contact first, turning his wrist to see the time that was left.

"Take your berserkers and go." He pleaded with her. "Kate, please. We have a plan."

Kate finally relented, stepping backwards towards the door, not turning her back on them until she was out in the hallway.

"We have under three minutes." Chris warned them.

"Pull him out." Cat told them, moving towards them door. "I'm getting Kira."

She holstered her gun and ran out of the room, taking the quickest way to the roof and meeting Liam and Kira along the way.

"You guys okay?" She asked.

Kira only nodded as she ran past them, intent on getting to Scott in time. Cat stopped Liam, looking him over to see the cuts were slowly healing.

"We ran into a- ber- something?" He tried to explain.

"Berserker." She finished for him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "But I smell blood. Did you guys get hurt?"

"Not us. Can you follow the scent?" she asked, pulling her gun back out.

"You have a gun?" He asked in disbelief as he led her down the hall.

"Once upon a time, I was just a psychic girl with no super strength." She told him. "I had to learn to protect myself."

"Yeah, but you're a- like me now, right?"

"Not really." She replied with a shrug. "I"ll explain it more in depth later."

"It just down here." He said, turning down a hallway and stopping when he saw Scott's mom holding Kira's mom, a wound in her side.

"Oh god." Cat breathed, pushing him aside. "Liam, run, get Kira when she's done with Scott. Get Stiles here, I need him."

He nodded, taking off as Cat dropped to her knees beside the two women.

"Lay her down." Cat instructed.

"I- I thought you couldn't heal anymore?"

"Sometimes." Cat said,. "Mom, you need to step back, I may not be safe when I'm done with this. Mrs. Yukimura, stay with me, okay? Don't close your eyes."

The older kitsune's breathing was labored as she forced her eyes open to look at Cat. The little Seer placed her hands over top of the wound, watching the black veins crawl up her arm.

"No." She whispered to herself, closing her eyes and trying to force the other side out, she couldn't let Kira's mom die.

"Mom." Kira cried.

"Stay.. back…" Cat grunted, pushing harder. Beneath her hands, she felt the wound slowly begin to close as a doctor came running up, asking what the hell had happened.

"Hey, that's enough." Hands grabbed her arms, pulling her away and she groaned in pain, pulling an arm away to clutch her side where a wound had opened up on her.

"Cat, are you okay?" the same voice asked.

She gasped as she opened her eyes, looking at Stiles, whose own eyes widened as he saw hers glowing blue. He glanced around before pulling her into a hospital room.

"Cat, baby, focus on me, don't let it win."

She opened her mouth, fangs now in her mouth and he grabbed her face, murmuring soothing words to her. He saw the struggle in her eyes and she closed them, opening them moments later to show they were normal.

"What?" She asked in confusion. "You- you stopped me." She leaned forward, kissing him on the lips. "They had to knock me out last time."

"You're getting better." He reminded her.

She shook her head. "No, it's you, you're my anchor."

He grinned, leaning in for another kiss. "I guess you'll just have to keep me around then, huh?"

"Always." She whispered. "Did I help her?"

"You started the healing." Stiles replied. "The doctors will look after her."

"And Scott?"

"He's back but we're not any closer to learning who the benefactor is."

She stepped back, her brow furrowing.

"What? What are you thinking?" Stiles asked, recognizing the look on his girlfriend's face as she began to pace. Her mind was racing, trying to figure something out and if he knew her at all, it was going to be good.

"I'm thinking maybe- maybe we are closer." She finally answered him

"How do you figure that?"

"Nobody came for visual confirmation. You think they would've with Scott being the second highest on the list. What if someone doesn't need to come for visual confirmation, because this someone knows when someone is dead."

Stiles eyes widened as he clued in to what she was saying. "A banshee?"

She nodded.

"We only know of Lydia and Meredith and Meredith is dead."

"That doesn't mean there aren't other Banshee's out there, especially in Beacon Hills."

"So we find another Banshee?"

"I think so."

... ... ...

Cat was in her room at Scott's, having come home to talk to Scott about what she and Stiles had figured out earlier. He had been talking to Kira and after a brief conversation, learned that Scott had come to the same conclusion. She had left them talking and gone to her room, falling on to her bed with a sigh. Sleep, she wanted sleep. Just a few hours before something else completely hit the fan. It wasn't too much to ask for.

Her bedroom window opened and she resisted the urge to groan before realizing just who would be crawling through her window. She opened her eyes just as Malia climbed into the bed beside her.

"Hey." Cat whispered as the werecoyote threw an arm around her. "I've been calling you."

"I've been dealing." Malia replied.

"You don't have to be alone."

"I know." It went silent before she let out a sigh. "I went to talk to Peter."

Cat rolled over to face her. "Why? Do you really think that was best?"

Malia frowned. "I just had this conversation with Stiles."

"So maybe that means we know a little more and we're worried."

"He can help me find my mother."

"I can help you find your mother." Cat countered. "I have sources, no one in this county can use a computer like me."

"except the Benefactor."

Cat threw her arm off at sat up. "Seriously? I'm doing everything that I can."

"Peter has information." Was all Malia said as she sat up.

"Does he have info you need or were you more curious about him?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes." Cat cried, grabbing Malia's hands and forcing the girl to look at her. "Peter is dangerous. Peter is deranged. The Hale fire broke him and even when he came back from the dead, somethings always been a little off. And if you decide to continue talking to him, you need to remember that and know that no matter what he says, you're nothing like him."

"Stiles told me I shouldn't talk to him anymore."

"I understand where he's coming from but that choice is entirely up to you."

"What if it runs in my family?" Malia asked in a small voice.

"What?"

"Killing. I told my adoptive mother the night she died, I wish you were dead."

"You were a child. You yelled out something all kids yell at one point. That doesn't make you a killer and neither does your Father being Peter."

Malia looked down at her hand and Cat grabbed her arm, lying them both down on her bed, this time her arm wrapped around the taller girl.

"You're not a killer and when we catch the Benefactor, I'll help you find your mom and if you want to keep talking to Peter, I won't stop you, or bitch at you about it. Just be careful."

She saw Malia' shoulders shake and hugged her tighter, placing her cheek against her back.

"I'll always be here for you." Cat whispered.

The brunette cried as Cat continued hugging her.

… … …


End file.
